Stargate: Awakening
by eastwood6510
Summary: Billions of lives are changed forever when Daniel Jackson discovers a relative with an amazing gift. The Altera return and with them an unprecedented level of change happens on Earth!
1. Chapter 1

This is the start of a new story, it will take the galaxy on a huge adventure, along with everyone we know and love from the Stargate series too

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note Edit 1<strong>

I took a longish hiatus from writing this story due to trying to graduate college with an engineering degree. When I thought about continuing this story I reread some it...and let me tell you, I wasn't impressed. I guess my lack of proofreading was pretty apparent. Anyway, this story is going to be revamped starting with chapter 1. I hope to flesh it out so it's just better over-all.

* * *

><p>Stargate: Awakening<p>

Chapter 1

I awoke with a start. I sat up covered in sweat and my heart was beating wildly.

_What the hell kind of dream was that? _I wondered.

It was a strange dream. I dreamed that I was on a spacecraft and I was with many of my brethren, not relatives, but close, like minded people. It was almost like a hive-mind, that's how closely we thought and agreed with each other, almost.

We were fighting some other ship and we were winning, though not with impunity. It was strange, I felt like the dream was real, it was the most realistic dream I remember having.

There was beautiful walls and floors on the ship and on a whole it looked rather artistic. The ship we were fighting was much different though, I studied it as I looked out a window in the dream. It was blueish and very large, it reminded me of an arrowhead, some sort of living arrowhead. I don't know why I thought it was living, that's just what I remember thinking. It shot some big blue energy weapons that looked like teardrops coming towards the ship I was on, and there were lots of smaller ships flying around protecting the enemy ship, they looked like pointy darts with stubby tails on the side near the end of the tiny ship.

_Very strange. _I thought as I laid back down and went to sleep, hoping that I wouldn't have that dream again.

When I laid back and finally got to sleep, I was on the ship once more...

It was a couple months after my first dream and I had been having different sorts of the same dream over and over again. Sometimes I was in space, other times I was in a beautiful city. Wherever I was I remember it being serene. Like it was just...right.

* * *

><p><span>A few years before these events<span>

"How's the secondary plan working?" asked the beautiful girl known as Ganos Lal.

The old looking man returned to human form next to her and answered, "The plans are in place. Our civilization shall be reborn in time to protect our children."

The girl nodded with solemnity and said, "I hope this works, the Tau'ri and all the others deserve some help with this, especially after all they have done for us."

The old man agreed and returned to his energy state. He disappeared to the ascended plane.

The woman looked on with respect, "Until next we meet, Myrddin."

* * *

><p>Vala Mal Doran was doing her normal 'treasure hunting' in a seemingly empty ancient city. The city itself was falling to pieces. Nature was taking back the city one year at a time, trees standing in the middle of walkways with vines and grass growing everywhere.<p>

Vala was walking around trying her best to find something worthwhile to make some money. Using an old goa'uld scanner she looked for power signatures or anything out of the normal. That's when something caught her eye. It looked like an old meeting hall, with the stones that made up the building lying everywhere on the ground around it, it was still larger than most of the other buildings in this overgrown city. She walked into the building with high hopes.

She searched the inside thoroughly and was about to give up when she leaned her arm on the column next to her. The column shifted and some stones in the ceiling were knocked loose. They fell heavily to the floor and smashed in the ground a few feet in front of her. There was a minor cave in caused by the falling stones and Vala stepped up to the hole created and peered down into it. She saw something shining brightly and knew she found what she was looking for.

It took her but twenty minutes to get something rigged up so she could go down safely. When she hit the ground she looked around the room she was now in. There was a single solitary shaft of light coming from outside and it lay squarely on a object on the stone table. Had the light not been shining on it, she doubted she would have found it. It was a silver looking tablet and drawing from her vast experiences she knew what it was, and she knew she needed some help to get the treasure that this would surely bring her.

* * *

><p>Vala Mal Doran came through the stargate with a squad of guns pointing at her. Behind her came Sg-12 through the gate keeping her in between them and the guards at the end of the gate platform.<p>

"Well. Don't you all have me surrounded." she said

General Landry looked at her and said, "Welcome to the SGC. I'm General Landry."

Vala looks comfortable despite being somewhat of a prisoner and she says, "Vala. Vala Mal Doran." She walked down the ramp and continued speaking, "Thank you so much for the lovely greeting party. We all had a wonderful time searching each other, didn't we boys." She said looking back towards Sg-12. She stopped talking for a moment when her eyes come to Col. Mitchell. "I know we haven't met. That I'm sure I would remember."

Cameron cocked his head and said, "Nice outfit." She was wearing a form fitting black leather outfit and carrying a leather jacket over her shoulder.

She looked happy and said, "Thanks! While I would normally be thrilled to have so much testosterone at my disposal...Where's my Daniel?"

* * *

><p>Later that day, Vala and Daniel are in his office in the SGC. Daniel is looking over the tablet when Vala asked, "The question is, what's it worth?"<p>

Daniel tiredly looked over it, he still couldn't believe this was happening. He was supposed to be packing so he could go to Atlantis finally aboard the Daedalus. He replied, "Well the ancients aren't exactly known for secret stashes of gold." He looked over into another case she brought and said, "Like these, for example."

He continues, "Wait a minute, these markings are Goa'uld. The treasure's supposed to be Ancient. What do they have to do with these?" he asked motioning to the bracelets.

After some small talk about a goa'uld by the name of Nut, she grabs one of the bracelets and smacks it onto his wrist, then the other on her own wrist.

"Ow. What are you doing?" he asked. He attempted to take the bracelet off to no avail.

"Okay, that was fun. Now take it off." Daniel says pointedly to Vala.

She just smiles and said, "Not until we find the treasure."

* * *

><p>Later in the famous mound known as Glastonbury Tor<p>

Mitchell just beat the holographic knight though not without much pain. After he returned the gold coin that Vala stole out of one of the trials and nothing happened he started to look around the main chamber.

_All that and nothing good? _Thought Mitchell.

Then he got a random thought in his head. He picked up the holographic yet solid sword and returned it into the stone. Then the whole room erupted in a bright flash of light. He looked around at the now full chamber and noticed gold urns, vases, statues, goblets, coins, jewels and other numerous treasure and said, "Worth it."

A few minutes later and everyone is now back in the chamber. Mitchell is watching Vala pick up multiple golden necklaces and rings and put everything on, meanwhile stuffing gold coins everywhere she can think of on her person. He asked, "We are not going to let her keep that, are we?" to everyone in the room.

Daniel glanced at Vala and with a resolute voice said, "No."

Mitchell smiles, "Good."

Daniel finds a single book in the treasure and goes to open it. Then something catches his eye. He bends down and picks up an innocuous looking rune.

_Hmmm, this looks interesting. _He thought. He put the rune in his pocket for later study.

Mitchell looked back over at Daniel and said, "Well that figures. Room full of gold and jewels, and Dr. Daniel Jackson finds the one book. So what's it about?"

"Actually It's a story written like fiction."

Mitchell smiles and jokingly says, "Once upon a time..."

Daniel continues the joking mood, paraphrasing the book, "Once upon a time, there was a race of people that went on a great journey through space, across the universe. They were called the Altera..."

* * *

><p><span>Present day<span>

Daniel Jackson was getting ready for his time on leave. He had a lot planned for this break from work. First and foremost was his family reunion, from his mom's side. He was completely ready and about to leave. Then he had a strange thought enter his mind. He walked back into his office at the SGC, and opened a drawer. After searching through that drawer for a few moments he found what he was looking for. He picked up the rune that he found a few years ago at Glastonbury Tor.

_This will make for a cool present to my nerd cousin. _He thought. He put the rune in his pocket and went on his way to leave the SGC.

* * *

><p>It was finally time for the annual family reunion, the Fredrick's family reunion. Most everyone was here, including some people who hadn't been at the reunion in a long time. Most notably was my semi well known cousin, Daniel Jackson. He had a ….. storied reputation. Some of the family thought he was crazy, others just thought he was passionate.<p>

I walked over to him and said hello.

"Hey Daniel, it's been a long time man! Where have you been?" I asked in a sincere tone.

We shook hands and he replied, "Oh hey Tim. How are you? I've been really busy with...writing and uh... you know, archaeology."

I replied, "Oh just same old same old. Been working and just helping grandma around her house."

"Ah, that reminds me! I've got something for you." Daniel said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small almost circular stone with something carved on top of it.

"This is from a dig in Glastonbury Tor of all places! That's in England by the way." Daniel said as he handed it over.

I took it and looked at it for a few seconds wondering why he was giving this to me and asked, "Oh cool, wow, yea... what is it?"

"Oh it's just a ceremonial rune created by...a really old culture." He said matter-of-factly with a smile on his face.

As I held it, I looked down at it and it reminded me of something, though I couldn't quite place it. I looked hard at it trying to remember where it was that I had seen this before. I saw all the different grains of sand and stuff in the rock, then I noticed the very fine nature of the rune itself and I wondered how it was carved so perfectly. That's when it started to do something.

It started to glow, and there was a bright light coming directly out of it right where the rune was...

"Well that shouldn't be happening..." Exclaimed Daniel.

My eyes were transfixed on the rune and the light pouring out of it. I felt as if the rune was confirming who I was. I don't mean my identity, I mean who I really was down to the morals I held as a sentient being.

Daniel grabbed my arm strongly and dragged me to his vehicle.

"Get in." he said sternly.

"Where are we going?" I asked perplexed and quite taken back.

Daniel replied, "That's...classified."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note edit 1**

This is the revised chapter 2. Hopefully it's better than the previous one. If it's not, be sure to yell at me! I have the backup somewhere around here...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Classified? What do you mean classified?" I yelled.

_This is just great. _I thought.

"You know, as in, I can't tell you..." Daniel replied casually.

"Just great..."

"Why did this rune start glowing? Where do I know this from Daniel?"

Daniel turned his head and looked at me, "What do you mean, you've seen this symbol before?"

I shook my head in confusion, "I think so..it looks so familiar but I can't place it. I feel like I've seen it in the strange dreams I've been having for the last few months."

Daniel looked concerned and extremely interested at the same time, "What kind of dreams?"

"I can't really believe what I'm saying but it's as if remembering parts of my life that I've forgotten. Like something that happened eons ago. It just doesn't make sense though because the stuff in my dreams just couldn't have happened."

"Tell me about them."

I told Daniel all my dreams, about the ships, the city, everything I saw.

He stared at me with his mouth wide open like I'd told him the secret to life itself or something. "This can't be happening." He said.

* * *

><p>Many hours later<p>

"Could this elevator go any slower?" I asked, still slightly annoyed.

"Yes, I'm sure it could. It's just a long ways down is all, we still haven't even made it to the second elevator." came the reply.

"Second elevator?" I said as I tapped my foot on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Ok Tim, just wait here, I'll be right back." said Daniel.<p>

"Alright, alright, you better have a good reason for doing this. I was going to get smashed at the reunion you know."

I then sat down in a comfy chair that was but one of the many chairs in this room surrounding a large oval table. Daniel then walked to a door and lightly knocked.

"Come in!" came the bellowing reply.

Daniel walked in and sat down in a chair across from his friend, General Landry.

He looked up from his papers and saw Daniel. "One moment Daniel, just have to finish up a couple signatures." said Landry sounding bored.

After a few minutes the General finished and looked up to where Daniel was sitting. "Alright Daniel, what can I do for you? I thought you were on leave like the rest of sg-1?"

"General...I did something sort of bad." Daniel said slowly while looking down at the ground.

A gentle laughter came forth from the general. "What did you get yourself into this time?"

"Umm, sir, I..." Daniel said slow and cautiously.

"Well spit it out, I don't have all day." said Landry after waiting for a few moments.

"Ok sir...here it is." Followed by a long pause then, "I brought someone without clearance onto the base, oh.. and he's right outside your office."

* * *

><p>I was still sitting at the table looking around at the seeming military base when I heard something.<p>

"YOU DID WHAT?" came a loud angry voice from the room Daniel went into a few minutes earlier.

_Good job Daniel, going to get me and yourself in trouble...Why am I even here?_

Then Daniel and I guess the person yelling at him came through the door and out into the conference room.

"What is he doing here?" asked the man pointing at me. I didn't know the man but I could already tell he was getting red from anger.

"Sir, he has the gene and he seems to be the most proficient with controlling it, even better than Jack. Err, I mean General O'neill." came the simple reply from Daniel, as if what he said would just explain everything.

"And how does that give you the brilliant idea to bring him here. We know that a not insignificant percent of the population has the gene. That does not give you the right to bring him here."

"Well sir, it's just that when I gave him an ancient rune I found on a mission once it lit up when he held it and started...inspecting him." Daniel said on the defensive. "And sir, he has been having some very interesting dreams, dreams about the wraith and the ancients and Atlantis. I think there's something going on."

_Atlantis? Ancients? What the hell is he talking about?_ I wondered.

General Landry looked at me and seemed to be thinking about everything. After a few moments pause he finally said, "And you think we should look into this, whatever it is that's going on?"

Daniel looked at me too and said, "Yes sir. Something is definitely going on."

"Well than, go ahead Daniel, you already brought him here and showed him the base and the stargate, might as well tell him the rest. Maybe we'll learn something from all this."

"Showed me the what?" I asked confused.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later<p>

"...and that's why I brought you here, you have the ancient gene and some sort of...I don't know, genetic memory?" said Daniel in a placating tone.

"Wait..you're telling me I'm some alien?"

"No, you just have a randomly expressed gene from..." here Daniel hung his head and shook it trying to think of the best way to tell him about the 'ancestors' of humans, "..some alien ancestor yes."

"And this is a good thing? A bad thing?" I asked, still confused why I was here and being told all about aliens and inter-galactic wars.

"It's a good thing. Not many people have it expressed, and even those that do, some of them aren't very proficient with ancient technology."

"Ok... So why is it a good thing and how do you know that I'm proficient with this technology?"

"I know because one other person with the gene has already touched that rune, and he is one of the best natural users of ancient technology we've seen around here, his name is Jack O'neill."

* * *

><p>"Ok, this is the secondary storage area, it's where we've been keeping some things that we've retrieved from the stargate. And over here is the section where we keep all the ancient technology that we know what they do, but we haven't had anyone with a natural proficiency with the gene to activate. They're in a sort of short supply." said Daniel in a excited fashion. "Who knows maybe you'll even 'remember' how to use some of this stuff." he said jokingly.<p>

"And...you want me to what, turn them on?" I asked, still not quite believing everything that's been told to me.

"Yes, exactly."

"Alright, I can try...I guess..."

I walked over to the first item that looked like some sort of keyboard, a big wide keyboard. I touched it and nothing happened.

"Concentrate on the thought 'On'" said Daniel.

I reached out and touched the device again, concentrating. I thought 'On', and much to my surprise the device came to life.

"Perfect, I'll look at that later, lets keep going." Daniel said with a look of pure joy on his face.

When we came to the 12th device I immediately felt something strange. The object felt familiar, even though I've never seen anything like it before. It was a very strange feeling.

As I went to touch it I realized where I thought I'd seen it before, it was in that dream where I was on a spaceship and we were fighting some weird looking ship.

As I picked up the baseball size device, and moved it around in my hands, I looked at it.

It was square and its bottom was larger than the rest of it, it reminded me of boxes of smaller and smaller size stacked on top of each other. I noticed on top there was a circular slot.

_I wonder... _

I pulled out the rune Daniel gave me and put it in the slot, it fit perfectly.

I rested the device in both hands and thought 'On'.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly, feeling very tired and groggy. I looked around and noticed that I was in the infirmary. I saw Daniel to my right in a chair fast asleep I and wondered what I was doing here.<p>

"Daniel! Pssssst, Daniel! Wake up!" I said, weakly.

He slowly opened his eyes and then realizing what was happening sat up with a start.

"You're awake! Be right back!" he exclaimed happily.

He came back a couple minutes later with an attractive looking doctor.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Lam. How are you feeling?"

"Wow, you're beautiful!" I said, not quite knowing why I blurted that out. "I mean...ummm. You are very attractive! I mean...why am I saying these things?"

Doctor Lam blushed a little and she and Daniel looked at each other a little confused.

Daniel said, "Ok, he is usually not that blunt. He's pretty shy."

Doctor Lam, who at this point in time was somewhat red, looked back to me and said, "Thank you. So how are you feeling?"

"I feel tired, and I'm very confused. Why am I in here? The last thing I remember is activating those devices with Daniel."

"That last one you activated did something strange, it glowed brightly and two lights came out of the top and went into your eyes. Then you fell down on the floor and I brought you down here. That was three days ago, we were getting worried about you." replied Daniel slowly and with concern.

"No wonder I feel so tired. I have a major headache too. Can I get something for that?" I asked.

"Of course, I'll be right back." said Doctor Lam.

"Oh Daniel, _Tarfino Hancores._" I said, not quite knowing why...

_Why am I saying these random things?_

Daniel, looking confused himself now said, "Tarfino Hancores? That's...that's ancient."

"Ancient? Like that race of people that we evolved from? What does it mean?" I asked while sitting up in the bed.

"It doesn't _mean _anything, it's a stargate address!"

* * *

><p>A couple minutes later<p>

"General, it's a gate address! He said a gate address in ancient!" Daniel said excitedly.

"Ok, it's a gate address, to where doctor?"

"I looked in the database and I found it listed. It's on the list of address that General O'neill entered when he had the knowledge of the ancients downloaded in him from the repository of knowledge."

"Ok, well what was there?" asked Landry.

Daniel looked at him smiling and happy and replied, "We don't know, we haven't been there yet. I think now is as good a time as any to go check it out."

Landry nodded in agreement and said, "Walter, call SG-1 to the briefing room. Looks like they have a new mission." said Landry.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later in the briefing room<p>

Daniel is talking and pointing to images on the main display, "...and remember, each symbol on the gate has a corresponding pronunciation used by the ancients. Tim said _Tarfino Hancores. _That's six symbols right there, Tar-Fin-O Han-Cor-Es. The seventh symbol being the point of origin, earth, or by the ancient's terminology 'At'."

"Okay, I get that, sorta. The question I have is how did he know that?" said Col. Mitchell pointing at me.

"Well, there's the tricky part. The bright beams that came out of the device when Tim activated it looked a lot like the beams that came out of the repository of knowledge when Jack used it both times." replied Daniel.

"Well if this is an ancient address and the Goa'uld didn't know about it, I'd say you have a go SG-1... and Tim." said General Landry.

I was surprised to say the least, "Uh, me? I'm not so sure I'm up for that." I said.

Everyone around the table turned their heads and looked at me like I was speaking in some strange language.

"What?" I asked.

"Is that ancient?" asked Mitchell.

"Yea it is, Tim's mind must be getting the ancient knowledge in his mind sorted through as we speak." replied Daniel.

"I'm speaking ancient? What the? I don't want to speak ancient!"

"What did he say?" asked Landry.

"He said he would love to go on this mission with us." Daniel said smiling widely.

* * *

><p>Teal'c and Cam were the first two through the gate. Followed by Vala and Sam, then Daniel. They spread out and looked around in the darkness then radioed back through the gate saying that the area was clear and that I could come on through.<p>

I stepped out from the event horizon and walked a couple of steps, the darkness making me a bit anxious. As I thought that it was too dark lights started to come on all by themselves.

All along the floor and on the ceiling lights were coming to life. As more and more lights came on I stopped in amazement when I realized that the inside of this area looked a lot like the dreams I had been having. The interiors were the same type of artistic looking decorated floors, walls, and ceilings.

As the rest of the lights came on we all got an idea of how big this area was. We seemed to be inside a building and the area around the gate was flat and open. There was various corridors that led off from all directions that led out into blackness where the lights hadn't turned on. This place was absolutely huge.

"It's amazing!" I said while looking around and taking everything in.

"What did he say?" asked Cam.

"He said it's amazing. I'm inclined to agree." replied Daniel.

Just remembering that I wasn't speaking English made me a little angry and worried. After all I didn't want to have a translator with me all the time deciphering what I say.

Then something strange happened and it felt like my body wasn't under my control. It just started walking off towards one of the long scary dark tunnels, I couldn't even will myself to speak.

"Hey! Where's he going?" shouted Mitchel.

"I don't know, but I think we should follow him." replied Daniel, now noticing that the lights were automatically turning off as I was walking away from them.

"Good idea." said Mitchel.

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>I walked into a room that was circular in shape and was very beautiful like the rest of this place was. Still not under my own control I walked up to a raised area that had three distinct and identical sides.<p>

_What is this? _I wondered.

I saw two strange looking devices that were sitting slightly above two of the sides, they were about a foot tall and looked like yellow crystals.

_Potentia. _Came the thought into my conscious mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note edit 1**

This is the revised chapter 3. Hopefully it's better than the previous one. If it's not, be sure to yell at me! I have the backup somewhere around here...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_Potentia? _I thought. _Why does that sound familiar?_

The reply came directly into my mind as if someone was telling me, _It is a power source of the Altera, Daniel told you about them._

Still not under my control I went to where there seemingly was not a potentia and pushed down on a spot on the raised platform. A dark looking potentia came up from where it was inside the platform. I then walked over to one of the first two potentia, that was still glowing bright with energy, and pushed it down into the platform.

"Should he be touching this stuff?" asked Mitchel.

"He seems to know what he's doing. I'm interested to see what's here, I mean already we found TWO charged ZPM's! Generals O'neill and Landry are going to be very happy." replied Daniel.

As the new potentia made it all the way down and I pushed on it just one more little time, it 'clicked' into place. I could immediately hear things starting to power up and more and more lights coming all over the construct. As the lights all over were coming on I slowly walked a couple of rooms over and went to a door, it opened in front of me and I walked out onto a balcony. What I saw amazed me.

"We're under ground in a massive city!" I said, still not remembering that I was speaking ancient.

"You can say that again." replied Michel following up with, "Whatever it is you said.."

All of SG-1 was out onto the platform staring out over the city. We could see lights coming on very far away and they were fading into the distance.

"This is even bigger than Atlantis!" Daniel said with his hat in his hands all folded up and nearly jumping with joy.

"Think of all the treasures that's here!" Vala Mal Doran said even more giddily then Daniel.

"It must be at least three times the size as Atlantis!" exclaimed Sam.

That's when I started walking away. No one noticed for a few seconds until Teal'c said in his usual mono-tone, "Where is Tim?"

Everyone started to look around and then bolted back inside.

"Ok, split up and look for him, Daniel, Teal'c go that way" he said pointing down a newly lit set of stairs. "Vala, Sam you go that way" he said pointing down a long tunnel "I'll go back to the power room and start searching from there, keep in radio contact I don't want anyone else getting lost."

* * *

><p>"Cam. Teal'c. Daniel. We found him, he's in some room to the north of our previous position. Guys, he's standing on a platform that looks an awful lot like the one that Rodney almost diedascended from." said Carter worriedly.

I saw them coming into the room from the life sign detector I had in my hand that I picked up while walking through the corridors. Two just came in the room with me and three more were on their way.

"I'm not doing this!" I said. "It's not me!"

Sam and Vala looked at each other and Sam said, "You know we can't understand you so just come on down and don't do whatever you're thinking of doing."

"Would if I could..." I mumbled knowing they wouldn't understand me.

After fiddling with some sort of control board I stepped up onto a platform that was slightly raised from the ground. After a moment a bright light came from the ceiling and started to actually turn and wrap itself around me. I was very scared. After the light receded I walked down off the platform thinking I was fine. Then the floor came up to meet my face.

* * *

><p>As Teal'c came through the stargate with Tim in his arms General Landry from the operations room said into the mic, "What happened? Why is he bleeding and unconscious?"<p>

"I suggest we debrief immediately General, after we get Tim to the infirmary at least." Cam said.

"Get up to the briefing room as soon as possible then." Landry agreed.

* * *

><p>When the last of the team sat down and Landry came out of his office the debriefing started.<p>

"Well what did you find SG-1?" Landry said concernedly.

"A whole hell of a lot General. We hit the jackpot!" said Cam.

"Sir, I think we found another ancient city, this one is even bigger than Atlantis!" exclaimed Daniel.

"Bigger than Atlantis? I thought the ancients built city ships in only one size? There's Atlantis and it's sister city that the Atlantis expedition found almost completely buried. They were the same size." said General Landry.

"Well we don't know if it's an actually city ship sir, but it was definitely bigger than Atlantis." said Sam.

"Oh and did we mention the THREE ZPM's?" Cam said quietly and innocently.

Here Landry stood up so quick his chair went flying behind him and said, "Three ZPM's? That's incredible!"

"Yea it is General, one of them is dead but that's just one that the boys at Area 51 can study and deconstruct without worries of wasting a ZPM." Sam said.

"Two fully charged ZPM's! An ancient city bigger than Atlantis! We need to start to fully exploring this place." Here Landry started to become a little down and asked, "So what happened to Tim?"

Everyone on the team looked around at each other and no one wanted to speak.

Finally Daniel broke the silence and said, "He used one of the devices that alters your DNA. It looked nearly identical to the one Rodney McKay used in Atlantis."

"That's not good, that device nearly killed him!" Landry said.

* * *

><p><em>What's happening to me?<em>

_~You're changing.~ _Came the reply from the wise sounding man.

_Am I alive?_

_~Yes, you're just evolving. It will take time.~_

_How long has it been since the city?_

_~A week, you can wake up now. But you won't stay awake. You're body will need to shut down a couple times for all the changes you'll be going through.~_

_Shut down? I don't like the sound of that..._

* * *

><p>"Doctor Lam, he's waking up!" yelled Daniel.<p>

Doctor Lam came over to me and started to shine a bright light in my left eye.

"Oww, That's bright!"

"He said that's bright." Daniel repeated.

"That's good news actually. How are you feeling? You've been in a coma for a week now." said Dr. Lam.

"Daniel, tell her to just leave me alone if I die, tell her to just keep me here."

"Ummm, what do you mean if you die?" asked Daniel in ancient.

"My body might...stop a few times. That's all."

"That doesn't sound very good, what's happening to you?"

"I'm not sure. Just make sure they don't cremate me or something will ya?"

"Alright alright, I'll tell them."

"What is he saying Daniel?" asked Doctor Lam.

"He says not to do anything to him when he dies. He said just keep him here."

"WHEN he dies? What do you mean WHEN he dies? He just pulled out of the comma he should be fine!" exclaimed Doctor Lam.

Just as she said I could feel my heart getting slower. It felt strange as I could feel less and less movement of my blood. It was awkward. Then I fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a room in what I presumed was the city at Tarfino Hancores. I stood up and walked around a little, I felt great! It was as if my body was in perfect physical condition, no more knee pain or awkward breathing.<p>

_What's going on? _I thought.

Then a man came in the room. "Welcome." he said.

"Ummm, Hi. Who are you, and where am I?"

"My name is Myrddin but I think you would know me by the name, Merlin. As for where you are...let's just say that your not on Avalon, earth, anymore."

I was confused, "Merlin? As in, King Arthur merlin?"

Myrddin smiled, "Yes, he was a very good man. A credit to your species."

I had so many questions. I started to ask one when I was interrupted by Myrddin.

"I know you have many questions. Let me start by just telling you some things, and then I'll answer any questions you may have."

I nodded my agreement.

He started, "I am what your people call an ancient. We of course prefer the term Alteran. My true name is Myrddin but I have gone by many names over the centuries, including Merlin, Moros, Merlyn, and Merlinus. I am currently ascended and I am here to help you out during your...transformation."

"Uhhhhh..." I started.

He interrupted and continued, "This may come as a surprise to you, but at this moment you are dead. I know that sounds unpleasant but I can assure you it is only temporary. Your body needs a lot of work and it couldn't do it all with you alive. Not to mention we needed this time so that I could tell you why I have orchestrated these events. There is a great danger on the horizon, and if it is not stopped, every life in the Milky way galaxy may be extinguished."

He paused a moment and then continued, "That is why I have set you on this path. You will have a long road ahead of you, but if you do everything right you can save everyone you've ever loved, and everyone else that you've never met. While you are here, while your body is being repaired, I will be training you for the trials to come. You will be vastly different than you were before this process began, and you will need to know how to handle yourself. You've got a monumental effort ahead of you, not to put too much pressure on you, but what you have to do may be the most important since we left the galaxy all those ages ago."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he's dead?" bellowed Landry. "You said he just woke up from the coma!"<p>

"He did..I don't know what happened. He was fine and talking and his vitals were strong. It just doesn't make sense." replied his daughter, Dr. Lam. "One thing that is interesting is that, well, I don't know how to say it." here she paused then shook her head. "He's changing... His base DNA is changing. Sir, it looks like, well, it looks like he's evolving, and very rapidly at that."

"Evolving? Evolving into what?" asked Landry.

"Well sir, you remember what happened to Rodney McKay? As far as I can tell, the same thing is happening to Tim. But there are some differences. For one, Rodney didn't go into a comma. Another is that Tims ….. reaction, is going slower on a whole, but some parts of his brain are getting to be very active, much quicker than what happened to Rodney. And, at the moment sir, his brain is rapidly improving in cognizance, his brain is at least twice as capable as any normal person, and Tim was already smart to begin with, he is a genius in Engineering and Astrophysics, comparable even to our Samantha Carter. Basically sir, he's crazy smart right now and I'd hate to see how smart he is when he's done...evolving."

* * *

><p>I woke up knowing what I had to do. I could see everyone around me scurrying trying to help me and fighting what they know just happened, that I had come back to life after being dead for days.<p>

I noticed that I was thinking faster, and I felt better than I had ever felt in my life. I felt really strong. I didn't know that it would effect me so fast.

But I knew what I had to do and I needed to get started. I sat up and looked at Doctor Lam, _Tell everyone I'm fine. _I thought to her.

"Everyone step back, he's fine and he needs some space. Go outside, I can handle this." she said.

"Should I page Dr. Jackson?" one of the nurses asked.

_No, do not tell anyone. _I thought to the nurse.

She, and the rest of the staff, besides Dr. Lam, stepped out and went back to doing whatever they had to do besides be at work at this point in time.

"How are you speaking to me? Your mouth isn't moving..." Dr lam asked.

_I'm thinking to you, when the Alterans were close to ascending, their physiology was extremely advanced. They began to unlock certain abilities as their bodies evolved, sometimes naturally over time, sometimes through genetic engineering. Telepathy is but one of the abilities._

I got up quickly and I told Dr. Lam to come with me. We started to walk to the nearest armory.

When we got there I had Dr. Lam use her card to open it up. She didn't have any choice in the matter, I took control of her mind and did it myself.

I walked in and started grabbing everything I needed, including the new power armor that was very much like the kull warrior armor. The SGC had been trying to make armor that powerful for their teams since the first meeting with the kull warriors. Looks like they have done a pretty good job.

I put on all of the armor and had Dr. Lam help me with the bigger pieces. I took a zat gun and headed to the gateroom. Anyone who happened by when I walked through the hallways just kept on going and forgot having seen me. I also made sure that all the cameras stopped working before I went into their vision.

When I got to the gateroom and started mentally dialing the gate, the base alarm went off. I mentally closed all the blast doors and turned off the cameras. The gate came on without the customary 'kawoosh'. I didn't need it at the moment and it was just a waste of time. I turned to Dr. Lam and thought, _You don't remember any of this._ She would last remember me being dead and lying on the table. I walked through the stargate and came out at _Tarfino Hancores, _the 'ancient' city. I turned to the gate and mentally turned off all incoming wormholes. That way they couldn't follow me here.

If they really wanted to get me they'd have to come by ship, and that wouldn't be for days. I had plenty of time to start what needed to be done.

I turned back to the city and thought, _I'm home._


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **Here is the newest chapter! A lot will happen after this chapter and I'm excited to see the story take off.

Please take the time to write a review, I would like to see what you all think about the story and it's direction.

Have a great read!

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note edit 1<strong>

This is the revised chapter 4. Hopefully it's better than the previous one. If it's not, be sure to yell at me! I have the backup somewhere around here...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Minutes after the gate shut down from Tims' departure, SG-1, General Landry, and Dr. Lam met in the briefing room.

"How did he escape?" bellowed General Landry.

"That's a good question" started Dr. Lam, " the last thing I remember is him being dead. Are we sure if it even was him that escaped? Seems more likely someone came and stole his body, he was dead after all."

"It was definitely him." said Sam. "All the nurses and other doctors that were in the infirmary with Dr. Lam and Tim say that he did wake up...err I guess I mean, come back to life. Needless to say they were all very surprised and then they just walked out like everything was fine. We managed to stop most of them before they left the base but some did make it outside. They all say that they were dismissed early from duty and they were just going back home or wherever they had things to do."

"Oooooook, so he's alive again. Weirder things have happened around here, right?" said Mitchel.

"Fine, well I want him back. He has inside knowledge about this base and if he gets caught he might be forced to reveal information. I want him back, Sam, where did he go?" asked Landry.

"He went back to that ancient city, _Tarfino Hancores_."

"Ok, prepare for a retrieval mission SG-1, permission to use deadly force is not granted, I repeat NOT granted, I want him back alive."

Several minutes later, Walter started dialing Tarfino Hancores.

Sg-1 walked into the embarkation room ready for their mission to retrieve Tim.

"Chevron six is locked." said Walter.

"Chevron seven...will not engage!" said Walter, a little needlessly.

Sg-1 ran back up into the operations room.

"What happened? Why won't it engage?" asked Cameron.

"The gate could be destroyed." offered Teal'c.

"He might have flown the city away, that would change it's address." offered Daniel.

"We don't even know if that city could fly, it was much bigger than Atlantis AND it was underground after all." said Sam.

Here Landry spoke up with his air of authority. "We don't need the gate, we'll have _Odyssey_ take you there. Prepare to beam."

* * *

><p>I knew that they were going to come after me, it was only a matter of time. Time, I needed more of it. With the knowledge download from the square like device in the SGC, I knew where I needed to go. I walked to the nearest neural download interface and decided I wanted it all, my brain at this point was capable of it after all. With my advances in my physiology I was stronger, smarter, and more healthy than ever.<p>

I knew that I was changing, and I also knew it was happening more slowly than normal. I chose it that way, it would take longer but it would be less destructive to my body. I now had the brain capacity to store every piece of information from the Altera database. So when I got to the neural download interface (NDI) I took it all. The history, science, mathematics, culture, research, all of the knowledge of the great Alteran people. This took a few moments but it was well worth it.

As it was being stored I went over every piece of knowledge to find real understanding. Knowledge is nothing after all if you don't understand any of it. This took a few hours of my precious time. I knew that they would be here by ship in less than a day so I needed to spend my time wisely.

I was utterly amazed at the knowledge that had been downloaded. Coming from my simple earth perspective I had never real looked at the big picture. With all this new knowledge and my new brain power to understand all of it I realized that I could solve a lot of the problems earth was facing, and I decided that I would help them, in time. Some of the problems were laughably small and negligible when seen in the light of all my new knowledge. Fossil fuels, world hunger, inter-national economic turmoil, homelessness, all of it was easy to solve.

I decided that after taking care of a few things I would go back to earth and solve them. But that was for later, I was in a time crunch and I needed to take care of some things right now. Number one on that list was getting more time for myself, here and now. I activated a time dilation device for the full city and set it up so that one hour outside the bubble was one month inside, that would give me plenty of time to prepare for their arrival.

The first thing I did was activate the cities' internal and external sensors. Then I activated the automated defensive capabilities. I ran over the protocols for the defense and changed some things. I made it so that whenever there was an intruder alert force-fields would be placed around the intruders and anti-beaming devices were activated. The force-fields were one way, so that the defenders could shoot in but the attackers couldn't shoot out. I also made sure that the intruders would be knocked out by a fast acting gas, one that would leave them knocked out until a counter-agent was given to them so they could be awakened.

The next thing I did was to check the external sensors and see what was going on around the newly inhabited city. I smiled when I realized that there was nothing on sensors, internal and external was clear. The earth ship wouldn't register on the sensors for another few months, about four to five I'd say. I then thought of how I was going to get help for myself.

I started considering many options for my lack of labor. First there were replicators, clones, randomized DNA 'clones' that would be different people than myself, then I considered even taking over people and bending them to my will. I'm not an evil person per se, but I do know the big picture and I would treat such people fairly.

But when it all came down to it I decided that taking other people and using them would be wrong. I wanted to make a united group, and I thought the best way to do that was with replicators for the time being, I need help and they were an easy and loyal workforce.

I went down to the nearest lab that had a replicator table that could be used to construct them. I knew I wanted to make changes to the base code so that these replicators wouldn't be like the Asurans. Who needless to say I learned about from the Alteran database. They were too aggressive for my likes and I didn't like that their base code was shared on a network where if you changed one replicators base code, it would affect all of the replicators over their subspace link.

I recall that something of the sort of these nanite replicators had been discovered by SG-1 and subsequently fought by many cultures and races including the Asgard. Daniel didn't tell me everything about them so I thought I needed to know more, from what he told me they were quite destructive and even the Asgard had a major problem with them. So I decided that I needed to go on a mission back to the SGC to get the full mission reports and maybe even copy their whole computer database.

Before I could go back there though I needed to be prepared, and I needed to get the replicators up to speed with assignments for a few months of time.

First thing I decided to do was get some equipment ready for the trip to earth. So I had made for me, using the Altera beam technology via an energy to mass converter, some new more appropriate clothes and some gear for my 'mission'. The clothes that were in the database were just fine and knew that they would be recognized as genuine Altera clothing to the people at the SGC due to the fact that they had seen a few descended 'ancients' in their time.

Then I looked through the available equipment in the database to pick out some things that would be useful for the trip. I wanted a personal shield and some weapons just in case something didn't quite go as expected. The shield that I thought would be best for this mission was quite powerful. It was in the form of a belt, the front of the belt was where the majority of the components were and it was made to look like a jewel encrusted normal belt. The power source however I found...lacking, it was just to weak for my preferences. So I went for a more powerful energy source that would be worn along the small of my back and would be worn underneath my clothes. I had that made and put on while I was looking through the designs for some stun weapons, I really didn't want to hurt anyone. I found quite a few different designs but my favorite was a mentally activated necklace that when activated stunned everyone in a six meter radius. Depending on the mentally activated setting it would either stun someone for days or just stun people enough so they would fall down but still be conscious albeit with a temporary paralysis. I had the weapon made and made sure that both it and the shield were tied into the more powerful energy source.

The next thing I wanted to do was create some dumb downed replicators that wouldn't run amok. I needed them to start building the basis of the new war machine I was going to build. I created 5 human form replicators and gave them some orders. I needed them to take a full inventory of the materials and minerals that were in the city and to start gathering minerals for my ships of war that even now I was thinking about the designs of.

I also told them I would be gone for a few months (due to the time dilation field) and told them to restore the entire city to perfect working order and to start scouting for mineral deposits in the system and any nearby solar systems. To make sure we had enough time before the earth ship inevitably got here, the first thing the replicators would build would be several large scale time dilation devices for any mining sites they found, they were to be set for an even faster time difference than the one for the city. This would insure that the mining sites would start producing even before I returned.

All of that done I went to the gateroom and mentally dialed Avalon, the name that was given to earth from the Altera. Knowing about the iris and not wanting to waste too much time I decided I would need to go a more...diplomatic route.

* * *

><p>"Unscheduled off world activation!" came the alarm on the base.<p>

"Are we receiving an IDC?" asked Landry.

"No sir, we're getting video and audio communication from the other side." replied Walter.

"On screen." said Landry.

* * *

><p>When they activated the comm link I could see they were surprised that I had dialed them. Smiling slightly I said, "Hello General Landry, it's good to see you again."<p>

Landry noticing the background image of the ancient city said, "We thought you destroyed the stargate on that side."

At that comment I laughed genially, "No general, I just turned off incoming wormholes for the time being." I could see his confusion as he looked around to others around him looking for a confirmation that such a thing was possible.

Coming up empty Landry said, "I didn't know that was possible."

"A lot of things are possible general, now to the matter at hand, I want to return to the SGC and explain the reason I... ran away." I said smiling.

Landry looked around again and said, "I should have you know SG-1 is on their way there now and will be arriving shortly. They have orders to bring you back, and barring that to re-secure the city."

"I understand general, so will you let me through so we can discuss what happened?"

"Walter, lower the iris." a few second pause, "Alright, you can come on through."

I smiled and said, "You have made the right choice." and I stepped into the event horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors' note: **The story after this chapter will really start to open up, Please read and review, let me know what you guys think!

**Authors Note edit 1**

This is the revised chapter 5. Hopefully it's better than the previous one. If it's not, be sure to yell at me! I have the backup somewhere around here...

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

I stepped out of the wormhole and mentally activated my shield. I wasn't surprised to see many armed guards at the bottom of the ramp with their rifles trained on me.

General Landry was there too and said, "Welcome back to the SGC Tim."

"Thank you general. It's good to be back."

"If you'll follow me, we'll go up to the briefing room to chat."

"Lead the way." I said smiling with a small wave of my hand.

When we walked up the steps into the operations room, with the armed guards right behind me, I activated my stunner, setting the charge for a few hours of unconsciousness. General Landry, Walter, and all the guards and technicians in the operations room fell to the floor.

"Sorry general, but this is my stop." I said apologetically.

I sat down at the consoles and started a download of everything in the databases. Gate addresses with what they found there, mission reports, tactical analysis of various cultures and species, technical specs of the Tau'ri weapons and ships, and more were all downloaded onto a data crystal I brought with me. After about five minutes of the data transfer a patrol came to the operations room wondering why no one was answering their radio chatter. I entered their minds and showed them what they would expect to see here, Walter and technicians working and even General Landry wondering why they had come down here. I had 'Landry' dismiss them and they all walked away content with the knowledge that everything here was fine.

The download finished and I walked back to the gate room. I mentally dialed the gate and prevented the 'kawoosh' from forming. The event horizon snapped into place and I walked up the ramp. I took one look back at the SGC knowing it might be awhile before I come back. After taking in the scene I stepped through the event horizon back towards my newly budding society.

* * *

><p>Making my way to the main computers I added the knowledge I had obtained on my data crystal to the database. I then summoned the nearest replicator to get a status report of their progress since I left. It arrived in a few moments thanks to it's proximity and the transporter booths located around the city.<p>

"I would like a full report of what's happened since I've been gone and to know the maintenance and any changes that have been made to the city. Let's start with sensors."

The replicator stood motionless, almost stoically, and replied, "There have been no contacts on the long range scanners and nothing on internal sensors."

"Excellent. What about the mineral deposits in this system and nearby systems."

"There are seven planets in this system with a total of fifty five moons. There are two gas giants that make up the main holders of the moons, together having fifty three. The system is actually quite rich in minerals and the asteroid belt contains a lot of resources as well. The third planet from the sun has the largest deposits and is uninhabited but habitable. There are already twenty offline mining posts on the moons around the gas giants that were left here from the previous inhabitants. We have checked them out and determined that most of them can be operational within ten days given enough resources."

"Most excellent, I had hoped for such news. Ok, now I want to know what maintenance has been required and all the changes to the city since I left."

"We have had to repair some systems, nothing major, since you were gone but otherwise the city was in excellent shape. As to the changes, we turned on the solid matter holograms that are responsible for hiding the city. They are fully operational and working perfectly. We also checked out all the primary systems and they are all good as well."

"More good news, good. Ok then next is the planning stage. I want all the previous mining sites fully repaired and brought online as soon as possible, if needed get one up at a time to maximize our resource return. Also I want new sites constructed on the third planet and any other planet or moon that would be worth the time. We will also need to construct some mining ships and start mining the asteroid belt. I want a mineral flow as soon as possible."

After my brief talk with the replicator I sat down and started to think of the new ship designs in more detail. I decided that I wanted a more earth-like approach to the power systems for the city and the ships. I decided to have the main power for the city to be generators instead of the potentia, even though the best generators we could make in a short amount of time would output half the amount of energy that a potentia could supply at any instant. I decided this because even though the potentia had the best energy transfer rate, they were essentially batteries and I wanted to have a constant source of energy, one that wouldn't run out eventually. I also wanted there to be more redundancy for the primary and secondary systems. To that end I wanted each primary system to have it's own dedicated energy source (generator), and every two secondary systems to have a dedicated generator, all with the ability to be powered by the main cities' power if there was a malfunction.

I started to design some new ships with specific goals in mind, seeing as how most of the previous Altera ships were actually designed for a little bit of everything. Currently, I wanted a scout ship design, and a few various dedicated warships. I don't have much resources at the moment and it will be getting even lower until most of the mining sites are completed. To that end, I knew I couldn't start pumping out super-carriers.

After many hours in a holo room designing a few ship classes I was done. I had completed a scout ship design and a light frigate.

I sent the specifications of the two ships to the replicators for the shipyard to produce. Until more dedicated warfare ships were designed, we would only construct those two ship types. When it came to ship construction I knew that the Altera method was quite efficient. They used the energy/matter conversion beaming method that the Asgard later studied and developed. The beaming would either take the required materials at hand to construct the ships or lacking that use the energy to matter converter to directly 'produce' the materials in the place they were needed in the exact atomic formula with perfect efficiency. The only problem with the energy to mass conversion method was the amount of power required, thus it was desirable to mine the materials and then use the beams to construct the ships with it, instead of just 'creating' matter from energy.

When that was done I headed to do some homework on the files I got from the SGC. I still had to design the new replicators and I needed to learn the pro's and con's of the ones the Tau'ri had found. I thought about the new base code at length. In the end I decided to make these new replicators with some major design changes. Firstly they would only replicate to repair themselves and keep their number constant, depending on their current task. Secondly they would be non-networked so not all their base code could be changed at once, ending the possibility of 'weapons of mass destruction' against the replicators. Also to be in the new design was a more powerful subspace link, so that they could communicate over greater distances than before.

After the changes were made to the base code I started the construction of the new replicators. They would be human in design as a general form but would change and combine to whatever form they needed to depending on their task. I ordered them to go to the largest mine in the system and construct a major shipyard. Before they left I uploaded the new base code to a crystal and gave the replicators an order to pass the new code on until all the previously built replicators had it.

The next thing I wanted to do was to look at the new armor that earth had developed. I was interested in how powerful it was and if it could be improved at all. I arrived in the design room and sat down at the 3d holographic design interface. I had the computer scan the armor and assemble it in it's 3d structure. On the outside layer was a relatively thick synthetic kull armor variant. It didn't have the same kinetic protection as the original armor but it did have a significant ability to absorb energy blasts in all forms. Underneath the kull armor was a carbon and trinium alloy. This alloy, the computer told me, was quite strong and even pretty flexible. It was quite interesting. What grabbed most of my attention was the rather impressive HUD in the helmet. This HUD was connected to an impressive sensor package and to the rest of the advanced technologies in the suit. People wearing the suit would be able to see normally, or with infra-red or heat sensing filters. They would also be able to hear a higher frequency range than normal. The suit was capable of much higher and lower sound frequency detection and would relay this information directly to the brain of the wearer, allowing them to turn it on or off with a single thought.

_I could find someplace for this technology. _I thought.

With that taken care of I got into a navis porta and headed to the nearest mining site. Arriving some hours later, I landed the ship in a clearing and lowered the door. This mine is located on one of the moons orbiting a gas giant. It looked remarkably similar to earths flora and fauna. The mine complex had various buildings and constructs. There was one major difference between the Alterran mine and any normal mine from earth. That difference being there is no machinery. With the nanite replicators, there was no need for conventional machinery. They would burrow through the ground directly to the mineral deposits and break them down to the molecular level. Thus keeping the minerals molecular bonds intact. Then the nanites would carry it back to the surface using a strong artificial bond to adhere many minerals molecules to each nanite and take it to the surface or to the closest specialized transport 'booth'.

Each Alterran mine was operated in this matter. Each mine also had a significant form of defense. It was a type of holographic technology. It would cover the facility with an image of what the site was like before the facility was constructed. It also had the handy ability to change itself over time, simulating a real ecosystem. The best part was that the 'illusion' didn't have to be in a forested area, it would work for any type of environment, including desert areas.

These mines were not only incredibly efficient, they were hard to discover. And that made them very very useful.

After I looked over the facility and verified it's working order I went back to the ship. I traveled back to the city and got back to business.

I went back to my quarters to start thinking of the order of events that I would proceed with. I felt that Avalon needed to be more fully aware of the situation happening in this galaxy. To that end I planned to make a little forced reveal to the populace about their planets' situation. They will work together, or they will break apart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes: **I'm going to be writing longer chapters after this one, so my updates will come a little less frequently but in bigger pieces. Please review and tell me what you think! Have fun reading!

**Authors Note edit 1**

This is the revised chapter 6. Hopefully it's better than the previous one. If it's not, be sure to yell at me! I have the backup somewhere around here...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

"What happened?" yelled General Landry after he got help up from a nearby guard.

"We don't know yet sir, but it appears our guest is no longer on base."

"Just great! Bring up the security footage, I want answers five minutes ago." Landry said.

After looking through the footage and seeing how himself and everyone else was knocked out with a wave of energy Landry turned to Walter and asked, "What did he take?"

"Everything sir, he took everything...mission reports, tactical assessments, technical specs, all of it." Walter said grimly.

Landry punched the table and said to everyone in the room, "How did he do it? I thought we looked him over for weapons! I want answers damn it!" he shouted.

"Sir, he was looked over before being brought up and he didn't have any visible weapons, just clothes and some jewelry." one of the guards said.

"Send the footage to the labs, I want all of it analyzed! I want a defense so that never happens again." he shook his head angrily, "Now I have to tell the president we were comprised and all of our databases were stolen..."

* * *

><p>Odyssey arrived at the relative coordinates of the ancient city that SG-1 had discovered and began searching for the city.<p>

"It's somewhere in this solar system. We know that from the stargates' coordinates. Start scanning the planets looking for any anomalies or power signatures." Sam said.

Col. Ian Davidson, the captain of Odyssey, spoke up, "You heard her, take us to the closest planet and start scanning."

They arrived at the third planet and a few moments later a beep was heard, "We've found something Col."

"On screen."

Mitchell, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, and Vala all looked on at the screen trying to discern what they were looking at.

Teal'c spoke first in his solemn voice, "It appears to be a mining facility."

"Yea, that's definitely not our city." Daniel added.

"Hold on," the comms officer started, "we're getting a transmission, audio only."

"Odyssey, it's good to see you. I've been expecting your arrival, please come quickly, I couldn't fix the life support and the city is low on oxygen. I could use your assistance."

Sg-1 looked at each other trying to decipher whose voice they heard over the transmission.

"That was Tim!" Daniel exclaimed.

"We're receiving some coordinates in system. It appears to be a large asteroid near the asteroid belt." said the navigation officer.

"Sir I recommend caution, but we did come here to get him and the city back." said Mitchell.

"Take us there at best speed." said the captain.

When they were in beaming range Sam walked over to the sensor station and started scanning the asteroid. "Sir, there doesn't appear to be anything here, not a power signature or anything that looks like civilization."

"Open a comm link." said the Captain. The comms officer typed a few commands and nodded at the captain, he continued, "Tim, we're at the designated coordinates, we don't see anything. What's going on?"

There was a few second pause than there was a reply, "Oh good, I'm lowering the hologram...now."

As he said that a large portion of the surface of the asteroid shimmered and disappeared. What they say was a beautiful large city covered by an artificial atmosphere shield, nothing like a city ship shield for defense, just enough of a barrier to keep in atmosphere.

"Wow!" came from Daniel and Vala at the same time. They looked at each other briefly and looked back, Daniel shaking his head.

"Sir, we're picking up one life sign. It's in the room with the stargate."

"Acknowledged. Alright SG-1, ready to beam down for a rescue operation?" asked the captain.

He glanced in their direction and got a nod from all of them, "Ready sir." Mitchell said.

* * *

><p>I saw the flashes from the Asgard beaming technology and knew they fell for the trap. As SG-1 rematerialized a dozen feet from me the base defense protocols kicked in popping a shield into place around them preventing much movement. As this happened three of my light frigates in orbit of the asteroid uncloaked and and started targeting Odyssey with their weapons powered. <em>Surprise achieved, <em>I thought.

Mitchell stepped forward to the shield and touched it, pulling his hand back quickly as he received a slight shock.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this? We're here to save your sorry ass!" Mitchell yelled.

I laughed slightly and said, "No one here needs rescuing, but I appreciate your concern."

I turned to the comm station and told Col. Davidson that the frigates surrounding Odyssey were more than a match for his ship and that I meant him no harm, as long as he didn't do anything silly. After he begrudgingly conceded to not start a fight a cloaked Altera boarding team ringed onto Odyssey and started to download the Asgard database that was on the ship. I turned back to SG-1 and waved my hand. All their guns and knives and equipment were beamed away and then I lowered the shield.

"Don't worry, I don't mean you any harm. We're just going to have a little chat." I said while grinning widely.

* * *

><p>I beamed all of SG-1 and myself to the conference room. I made sure that all of my replicators were hidden under guise of cloaks throughout the whole city. I didn't want Avalon to know all that I had accomplished yet.<p>

"It's time for a chat." I said pleasantly.

"Tim, what are you doing? Are you crazy?" my cousin Daniel said.

"No Daniel, I am very much in control of my state of mind. What do you think of my English? It's better now isn't it?"

"Much, considering you couldn't speak it at all the last time I saw you." Daniel said.

"What are you going to do to us?" Mitchell asked harshly.

"Right to business, I see." I said then shook my head, "I'm not going to do anything to you, besides return you and your equipment when we're all done here."

"Done with what?" Sam asked.

"Having a talk." I said pausing for a few seconds. I slowly said the next sentence knowing the magnitude of what I was implying, "I'm going to reveal to Avalon that they are not alone in this universe, and expose what's been happening with the SGC."

SG-1 looked like they were hit by a shock wave of an atom bomb.

* * *

><p>Daniel spoke first, sounding mortally wounded, "You...you can't do that! The world isn't ready to know that! There will be riots in the streets! Murder, looting, and more! Why?"<p>

I shook my head knowing that all of what he said was indeed possible. I do know what life on earth is like after all. "That is indeed possible, but I think it will be minor. The world needs to know they are not alone. I think it will be a shock to the world, one that will unify it as a species, hopefully they will be able to get past their petty differences and look up at the sky with excitement." I said.

The conversation went on and on with all of SG-1 vehemently opposed to the idea. In the end I wanted them to understand why I was doing it, I thought they would come around but they were stubborn.

I then switched the conversation to my other thoughts and plans. "I would have you know that I plan to eliminate the remaining hiding goa'uld system lords and deal with the Aschen once and for all. Also at some point I intend to take on the wraith and end their threat for good."

"Well at least there's some good news." replied Mitchell with more than a bit or sarcasm.

"You and what army?" Daniel said, not quite believing I could achieve such feats.

"You don't need to know everything." I said, smiling at my cousins' curious nature. "Just be aware that is only the start of things. I have many more plans for the future."

Not wanting to tell SG-1 just yet of all my plans, including bringing back the Asgard species, I decided that the meeting was over.

* * *

><p>I beamed SG-1 and myself back up to Odyssey. When we appeared on the bridge, SG-1 in their full gear, weapons and all, they foolishly attempted to subdue me. The guards of the bridge and SG-1 all pointed their weapons at me and told me to put my hands on my head. I laughed and just looked at Col Davidson and said, "Col. I would have you know that I've taken the liberty to disable your hyperdrive, one of my ships will tow you back to Avalon, it would be much quicker that way anyway. I wanted you and the crew to witness the revelation to your planet."<p>

At that point the guards rushed forward in a attempt to manhandle me into cuffs. I looked on bemusedly as they just ran into the shield and bounced backward a couple feet. Knowing they couldn't do anything to me they backed up and kept their weapons trained on me.

"What revelation are you referring to?" Davidson said angrily through gritted teeth.

"I'll let SG-1 fill you in, we'll be arriving at Avalon in a few hours." I said. Then I was beamed onto one of my nearby cloaked scout ships. I then uncloaked the ship and captured Odyssey with the tractor beams. Then my scout ship and all the others jumped into hyperspace on the way back to my birth world.

* * *

><p>Upon arrival at Avalon, I moved my single uncloaked scout ship over to the other Tau'ri vessels in orbit. I turned off the tractor beams and let Odyssey move under it's own power back to the 'fleet'. I cloaked my ship and moved away from them to make it harder for them to detect the ship. I then appeared as a hologram directly in front of the President of the United States, Henry Hayes, in the oval office to tell him what I was about to do.<p>

When I appeared the guards just outside the oval office run inside at the sound of the president's shock from me appearing. They circled around me and told me to get down on the ground. I laughed and when the president saw a slight flicker he knew what was going on.

"It's alright boys, he's just a hologram." Hayes said.

"I knew I'd like meeting you." I said to the man of power. "Though I have to admit, I voted for the other guy."

"No one is perfect," he said , "so what do you want?"

"I want to tell you that I'm about to blow the lid to the people of the world that they are not alone."

The president stood up with a frown on his face and walked over to my hologram. He said, "That's not such a good idea, and I would prefer if you didn't."

"Sorry Mr. President, it's going to happen, I need Avalon united in a single purpose and this is the only way. It has to happen sometime, might as well be now."

With that I turned off the hologram and 'returned' to my ship. I ordered the fleet to disperse one ship to every major city on the planet. Within minutes my ships were in position, still cloaked. I ordered them to descend to the cities and they went down, each starting to glow a little from the entry into the atmosphere. The ships, about the size of earths' 304 class ships like the Odyssey, were not the most terrifying looking ship around, but that's not what I wanted to come across as so it was good. They all moved into position directly above the most populated spot in each, still cloaked. The movement through the atmosphere caused some 'strange' wind and noise that the people in the cities noticed.

Little did they know that the planet's history was about to change forever.

On my order all the ships uncloaked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes:** Here is the latest chapter. It's double the length of the previous chapters and I think I'm going to keep them around this length for the foreseeable future. I might have gone a little over-board in one part of this chapter...you'll know it when you read it. I know a lot happens in this chapter so be sure to review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!

**Authors Note edit 1**

This is the revised chapter 7. Hopefully it's better than the previous one. If it's not, be sure to yell at me! I have the backup somewhere around here...

* * *

><p><strong>Review Reply's:<strong>

darkplayer35: Thanks!

KafeiDetour: Thanks! Yea I thought it was the story description that was holding it back..I changed it, I hope it's better

pegpiri: Thanks! I hope to update it bi-weekly with longer word counts. If all else fails it will be once a week but still be at least twice as long as the previous chapters

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

_God, I hate being late! _Sean thought. _This traffic is ridiculous. _

Sean was in the middle of downtown New York City, stuck in traffic, he was finally the second car back from the stoplight, which was good because only a few cars per green was getting through it.

Finally when his green turned he got to go, the car in front of him pulled out, followed quickly by him. Then the car in front of him came to a very sudden stop, Sean couldn't stop in time and rear ended it.

_You have got to be kidding me! _thought Sean. He got out of his car and was going to go yell madly at the person that stopped in the middle of the intersection on a green. Before he got to the drivers window though he heard a loud crashing noise. He turned around and saw that an suv rear ended his car!

_What? Is every driver in town completely blind and stupid today? _

He then went to physically harm the driver that hit his car when he noticed something. The driver that rear ended him was looking up at the sky from the drivers' seat. Sean quickly had a strange feeling and started looking at all the people on the sidewalks, they were all staring up as well. He started tilting his head up to look, slightly registering that other cars all over the city were running into each other, and he saw what everyone was looking at.

_What in the world is that? _He wondered. He looked on noticing the features of the... well he didn't know what it was. He saw that it was longer than it was wide, made of some strange metal that he couldn't remember ever seeing before. It looked like a sleek metal slug, with stub nosed...wings? No they weren't wings..but he didn't know what they were.

His gaze was drawn down when something appeared nearly on top of him. It looked like a human being! But it was much larger than any he thought was possible. It had the same proportions of a human but it had to be at least thirty feet tall!

Then it surprised him even more, it spoke, in perfect English!

* * *

><p>"This is a CNN Breaking News Bulletin!"<p>

"...have reports of some...object over every major city on the planet! People everywhere are stopping in the streets and looking into the sky. Car crashes on every street. There appears to be some sort of craft hovering over all the cities!"

The news anchor paused and listened intently to his ear piece.

"This just in, apparently there are human looking entities appearing all over the globe! They are around thirty feet tall and are in the middle of every intersection, every block in the major cities. They are speaking the native language of where they are, its incredible!" He turned his head off camera and yelled, "Get someone down there, now!"

* * *

><p>I smiled slightly in front of the hologram projector. I knew this was a big step and I wanted to make it perfect. I made a program to translate what I was saying into whatever language was needed where the holograms would appear. The replicator in charge of communications on my ship nodded at me to let me know it was time. We had max coverage, the holograms were everywhere it was densely packed with people.<p>

I began, "Hello. We come in peace!" I smiled brightly and continued, "I am an Alteran, I am of the first evolution of this form." I waved downward at my body, "Everyone seeing me now is a descendent of the Altera civilization. That is right. You, down here on this small planet, are not alone. There are other species out here among the stars. Some are allies, some are enemies."

"Some have been around for millions of years, others are comparatively brand new, such as yourselves. We have come today to this planet because we think that you are ready for the truth! We have studied you and know that you are intelligent, compassionate, caring, and more. It is time for you all to know that there are others out there! You already have friends, not just I. But, you already have enemies as well. There are certain species out there that will stop at nothing to destroy everything that doesn't conform to their beliefs, to their rule. Do not fret, you have powerful allies, and in time you will become powerful yourself."

"With cooperation and trust, your species can and will do great things, I know this, my species know this. We have come today to offer you this knowledge freely. We wish to be friends, and together we can help everyone in this galaxy, and all the others." I said, spreading my arms out and gesturing all around me.

I cut the projector and all the holograms on Earth faded away.

* * *

><p>Around the world the news spread like wildfire. People flocked to churches, flooded the streets. There were some riots, lots of looting. But on a whole the world was relatively peaceful. The news that they were not alone really shook the people of Earth, shook them to the bone. Some people were happy, knowing that they had a place among the stars. Others were scared, and their fear turned to anger and mistrust.<p>

* * *

><p>"Scan the planet for nuclear signatures. Beam every single one onto the nearest ship. I don't want this world destroying itself at this time of confusion." I said.<p>

"Will do, we should be able to find every one of them, their shielding can't stop our sensors." came the reply from the replicator.

I then appeared as a hologram again to President Hayes, "Hello again Mr. President." I said.

"You've caused quite a stir you know that." he replied, showing no emotion. He was surprised again at the appearance of the man right in front of him, and once again had to tell his guards that it was just a hologram and they shouldn't shoot at it.

"Yes well, that was the plan after all. With your permission I would like to beam you to the SGC, I plan to have a nice long chat with yourself and the other... 'world leaders'."

"What kind of chat?"

"One that I hope will go smoothly, for your sakes, and mine. With your permission?"

"Very well, but I'm just giving you permission because I know you would beam me anyway."

I smiled and said, "You know me well!"

With that I beamed President Hayes to the conference room in the SGC. I made similar appearances to all the other leaders around the world and shortly everyone had arrived.

"General Landry, I would like yourself and SG-1 also present at the meeting, if you wouldn't mind getting them for me." I said.

"No problem..." he gritted.

When SG-1 had arrived I beamed down a special surprise, General Jack O'neill.

"That never gets old." Jack quipped.

Before any more could be said between, Jack and his good friends in SG-1, the Russian leader stood up and yelled, pointing and wagging a very angry finger at me, "I suppose we have you to thank for the disappearance of our nuclear arsenal!"

_Yes well, let's just say that I care for this world and didn't want some silly accident happening that would annihilate all life on the planet._ I thought to everyone around the table. I 'said' it in Altera but because the way the mind works, each person heard it in their native language, language just being a way to express thoughts and feelings.

"I won't stand for thievery and if you don't give them back you can consider yourself an enemy of Russia!" he yelled back.

_Do not fret, all will be returned when I leave this world. I assure you, I mean you all no harm. _

At that thought some of the people around the table visibly relaxed, I let slip through my telepathy my feelings of peace.

_What I recommend for you all will not be easy. I know this because I was formerly a citizen of this planet. But what I recommend is...necessary._

"Well, go on!" said the Chinese representative.

_I would like every nation here, in this Earth, to ally and be as one. You all are human after all. Same species, same goal. I do not suggest this lightly, I know it will be hard. I recommend setting up a sort of governmental authority that supersedes all others. I suggest that each nation keep its independence but all submit to the higher order, the world order. I also suggest that there be a board to lead this new order, not a single person but three, or five. I would make it so that those in power will never be corrupted, or give over to greed, or lust for power. I suggest that so the world may prosper and have a united goal in mind._

To my surprise not all of the world leaders were against the 'new world order'. There ensued a long drawn out conversation, more like bickering and arguing than actual conversation. I told them all of the early history of the Altera, and what it was like to be united as a species, as a single entity. I told them of the great accomplishments and all the good that could be done if they were all of the same mind.

I reminded them about all the wars, the hunger, the thousands of people dieing from starvation each day around the world, the poverty, the genocide that was happening in isolated areas, and more. It wasn't easy and it wasn't completely effective, but in the end all the world powers agreed to it in principle, thanks in no small part to a little ignorance removal with my telepathy. Then came the question that I thought was going to bring it all down...

"How can you make it so these leaders would be incorruptible? I find it hard to believe that such a thing is possible." said General O'neill.

"That is easy, but it is the part I fear you will not like." I looked hopeful because I knew this was a good course for any species, and I wanted it desperately for this one. I continued, "You have an Altera stay behind and be an impartial judge of character for the leaders." before I could continue several people stood up in alarm, I quickly continued, "All Altera have the ability to read minds and see, plan as day the character of the person in question. They would know instantly that someone was being corrupted, or that they were being untruthful."

"So you would have us be ruled by your species! That's your answer?" bellowed the Russian leader.

I shook my head, knowing that this was a very crucial topic. "No, the Alteran would not be in control or use their position of power wrongly. You have to understand that the Altera don't lie, we may have disagreements between each other but there are no lies, we would know instantly."

From there the conversation went downhill, all the leaders afraid that their 'new world order' would just be puppets for the Altera agenda. It took several more days of talks for there to be an end and an agreement.

* * *

><p>During the first break of the talks going on in the SGC I went up to my 'flagship'. I ordered the ships around the world to start humanitarian efforts everywhere. I knew that the world had hunger problems and other problems so I came prepared. I had an em converter installed on every scout ship for just this reason.

Over the course of the next few days, while the talks were going on, the ships flew around the world to the places in need. They made food for the starving, water purifiers and wells for the people in need who couldn't help themselves, shelter for those without, and even broke up armed conflicts.

In one case a radical group of people started to shoot and kill everyone that was sympathetic to the 'aliens'. When it came to the attention of a nearby ship they beamed out all the weapons and contained the attackers in force fields. Then the replicators went to the people killed and injured by the attack, and one by one put their hands on the injured, dead, and dying. They used a form of Alterran healing device that had been incorporated into the basic design, they touched the victims and healed the injured and brought the dead back to life. It was recorded by a news reporter and before the end of the day was playing on television screens across the globe.

After that relations got a lot better, there was less rioting and looting, and people came to think of the Altera as saviors of sorts. The Altera certainly helped the people around the world in this time of panic and confusion.

* * *

><p>At the end of the conversation, more like argument, the world leaders agreed to it more than just in principle. They wanted to put the new world order into practice. From that point, I sat back and let the world leaders decide how they wanted to rule over themselves. They decided on a 'board' of three for the world government.<p>

They decided that all of each nations military would belong to the world government, and that if any country tried to build up a military for themselves, they would be dealt with. As these decisions started to be made, people around the world started thinking just a little bit differently. They started looking at other people not as just other people, but as real human beings. People just like themselves who were looking for the same things that they were.

In a few short weeks the people of Earth already started to care for one another on a previously unheard of level. The Altera had to do less and less as humans started taking over for them. Unlucky people around the world were given a second chance, they were given a real chance to survive, and even flourish.

* * *

><p>With the news completely around the world that humans were in fact not alone, in a few weeks the SGC came into the public's eye. SG-1, General O'neill, and everyone else that helped and fought for the Earth were lauded as heroes. Memorials and monuments were constructed everywhere for the heroic fallen. The families of those that have passed on and those still alive were finally told of their loved ones involvement and what they had been doing. All over the world the history and the accomplishments of the SGC was brought into view. People learned that there really was an ancient city Atlantis, they were told of the wraith and the other enemies that plague the galaxies. Many people across the world volunteered to be a part of what everyone considered, the most important 'career' out there, the new Earth military. Histories and cultures of alien civilizations were brought into the light and scoured over by historians and everyone else. Daniel Jackson was publicly acknowledged as 'not crazy', since before the Altera arrived, Daniel was thought to be crazy claiming that aliens built the pyramids! Rodney Mckay, Samantha Carter, Radek Zelenka and others were finally getting credit for what they had invented and studied that was for so long classified and even leaked to the public channels as being 'developedinvented' by the United States Air Force. SG-1 and other important figures from the SGC were now worldwide celebrities, everyone knowing exactly what transpired.

A month after the world found out about aliens, the stargate was raised from Cheyenne Mountain to be in a more public facility. The decision came down to establish a new base in a nearby solar system with a habitable planet with help from the Altera to be used as the main operations for the SGC. All teams and personnel would be moved to the new location and continue operations there. With supplies from Earth just a stargate away or a few hours via spaceship, it was thought it would be much safer than continuing to endanger Earth directly.

The stargate on Earth would be made into a public terminal with scheduled destinations. It would be protected with an advanced shield iris courtesy of the Altera. The immediate surroundings of the stargate would also be enclosed in a city-ship class Altera shield, so any threat coming from the stargate would be contained in the shield.

Spaceship construction went through the roof with private corporations and government agencies taking the initiative to help protect their planet, though of course the private corporations were in it for the money (greed wouldn't be defeated so easily). These ships would be of the 304 class until more powerful ships would be designed.

After a few weeks the new world order was finally established and given a proper name, "The United Nations of Earth". It assumed command of all Earth bound military's and space-bound military. There would be various departments for protection of Earth and for offensive and defensive operations everywhere else. Three people were appointed for the ruling board. One from America, one from Russia, and one from China. One Alteran, a cloned copy of me, was left there in order to insure the effective operations of the government, to be free from outside influence and free of corruption. In time the Alteran would be replaced by a sort of lie detector. It would be able to sense with impunity their motives, truthfulness, and motivations.

The change happening on earth was monumental. In time, earth would be a real galactic super power, dedicated to helping others and defending the weak.

* * *

><p>When the talks ended and the world leaders agreed to the new world order, I decided that my attention was better spent elsewhere. I was sure that Earth would be on a road to a better tomorrow. I left behind a dozen scout ships to watch over, help, and protect Earth for the time being. I gave them orders to continue with humanitarian relief and to protect the planet. Even though they were only scout ships they had better shields and at least equivalent armaments of Earths' 304's, I was confident of their ability.<p>

I traveled back to Tarfino Hancores with the majority of the fleet to continue building up my budding civilization. With the very powerful hyperdrives of the scout ships we made it back in a few short hours. As soon as we got back I beamed down to my quarters to think about the next steps in my very large plan. Being an Alteran I didn't require much rest or nourishment, we got our required rest from our daily meditation periods in which we nearly shut down our body to better attune with our mind.

After a few hours of this meditation I got up and started to pace while thinking of how I wanted to handle the rest of my plans. This was not a simple thing, for I have many plans, including; defeating the Wraith, defeating the Aschen, uniting human populations on planets as one and even uniting the whole species (though that would be one monumental task), furthering the ability and capacity of the Altera body, reviving the Asgard race, finding the Furlings, talking to the Nox to reunite the great alliance, explore everywhere, maintain research so that we can surpass the knowledge of the original Altera, and to find and defeat the enemies of civilized society.

I then started to dispatch cloaked scout ships all over the Avalona, Ida, and Pegasus galaxies to go on patrols and report back anything they found that would be important or interesting. Though there was just around one hundred scout ships, they wouldn't be able to cover a lot of space quickly. In time more and more scout ships would be made so that we would be the most informed race that ever existed, hopefully more so than even the infamous Tok'ra.

After that I started to look through the database for existing Altera infrastructure. I planned to bring everything back into the mix, repairing and upgrading where needed. The first thing I looked for was factories, finding many such sites all over Avalona and Pegasus. Much more remained than I had hoped, including what will surely be some very useful facilities. I looked for the most recently abandoned factory and decided to give it a personal visit, and by most recent I of course mean within the last 15,000 years.

I started to gather gear for the trip. I decided I needed to go in a little more prepared than normal, even though it should be in good shape. I grabbed my shield belt, stunner necklace, back power source, some rations to last me a few days, and I even had made a powerful, common Altera energy pistol. The rations and water I stored in my portable Altera beaming device. It isn't able to transfer people or anything too large, but it allowed for highly portable storage where you could conceal quite a bit of equipment.

When I was all ready I went to the gate room for departure. I mentally dialed the gate and let the 'kawoosh' happen because I didn't know if it would be needed. I used the built in sensors in every stargate to monitor the situation on the other side. Breathable atmosphere, good temperature, and it looked clear around the gate so I decided the 'mission' was a go. I walked up to the stargate and stepped into the event horizon not quite knowing what I'd find on the other side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors notes: **New chapter is here! Hope you all enjoy it, leave a review to tell me what you think!

for ship size reference (since I can't put a link here) google "stargate ship size scale" then go to images and look at the first picture

**Authors Note edit 1**

This is the revised chapter 8. Hopefully it's better than the previous one. If it's not, be sure to yell at me! I have the backup somewhere around here...

* * *

><p><strong>Review replys:<strong>

**GenoBeast: **Thanks for the reviews! Yes, Tim does think he can not be stopped at the moment, but he will get a wake up call... As for the Asgard point, that is pretty accurate actually. He has a very specific idea for the Asgard and he will pull it off, but will we ever see thor and frery and our favorite asgard again? Maybe...maybe not

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Sol Solar System**

"My lord, our scout ship will arrive in a few moments." said the kneeling jaffa.

"Good, I want a report on their defensive capabilities, send two ha'taks." the goa'uld 'god' Atum said.

"As you wish my lord."

When the scout ship dropped out of hyperspace it cloaked on the dark side of the moon and moved to the orbit of earth. A few moments later two goa'uld ha'taks dropped out and moved towards the planet. With the defense satellites around earth not yet completed, it's only defense was the ships of the earth fleet and the ones left behind by the Altera. The goa'uld did not know that one of the cloaked Altera scout ships already detected the rest of the goa'uld fleet and the majority of them went to the Goa'uld fleet. The Altera let earth's very capable 304's handle the two ha'taks while the scout ships were getting in position.

The two 'test' ha'taks approached the planet quickly. One of earths 304's tried to open a channel to the ha'taks but they did not respond. The 304's got the order to destroy the goa'uld ships. The ha'taks were the first to open fire, shooting multiple orange blasts of energy at the earth ships. The 304's evaded some and their shields took the rest with ease. Then the 304's opened fire, one plasma beam from each for each ha'tak. They were destroyed instantly, their shields failing and the beams cutting into and through the hull of the ships, they exploded outward silently in the vacuum of space.

The jaffa reported, "My lord, both ha'taks have been destroyed, neither of the enemy ships were damaged."

The god stood up in anger, "Jaffa Kree! I will destroy this planet even if it takes ten thousand years!"

A jaffa turned around suddenly from the console he was at and said, "My lord, ten ships are uncloaking around us and powering their weapons!"

The goa'uld looked more angry than before, which didn't seem possible, and yelled, "Destroy them! Destroy all of them!" He was confident of his victory, he brought his flagship and forty ha'taks.

There ensued a massive battle, within seconds the scout ships opened fire and ten ha'taks were destroyed. The numerically superior goa'uld attempted to surround the Altera ships but they were too nimble, six more ha'taks were destroyed after a two minute recharge for the weapons.

The angered goa'uld system lord was furious at this point, thinking he fell into a trap. "Power the main weapons, fire at the closest enemy vessel!" The Anubis built motherships' central section started to rise and then the top of it opened like a flowers' petals. Out of one side of these 'petals', what looked like orange lighting shot out from the ship.

In a brilliant light show the orange lighting engulfed the Altera scout ship, making it's shield flare violently. For a moment nothing could be seen near the ship.

The goa'ulds' eyes flashed in pleasure and said, "They are not invincible after all!" Atum said smugly in his goa'uld voice.

Then the brightness faded and the scout ship was still there, intact. The 'lightning' penetrated through the shield a little and caused a momentary power surge on the ship, making some systems shut down, but only for a moment.

"My lord! The ship survived the attack and is re-powering it's weapons!" the loyal jaffa screamed.

The goa'uld yelled in anger and ordered a retreat, making the remaining ha'taks defend the flagship so it could escape. The goa'uld flagship jumped into hyperspace, getting away from the battle safely. Within twenty minutes the rest of the ha'taks were destroyed. A single scout ship had failing shields and minor hull damage, but otherwise the Altera fleet was unscathed.

* * *

><p><strong>Dakara<strong>

SG-1 stepped through the event horizon and took in their surroundings. A dozen jaffa guards formed a semi-circle in front of them, nearly all of them had different symbols on their foreheads.

"We are here to see Master Bra'tac." Teal'c said in his monotone.

Although the Ori had destroyed most of the 'civilization' of Dakara, the free jaffa still considered it the most holy of planets. The Free Jaffa Nation spared nothing in its rebuilding, though the ancient super weapon could not be rebuilt, they instead decided to make it into a memorial to remind everyone of past transgressions.

"You are expected SG-1." the lead jaffa said in a similar monotone to Teal'c's.

The jaffa guards stepped back into a line on either side of the path to let SG-1 continue on. They walked on in silence for a few minutes taking in all the new buildings and constructions that were taking place all around them.

"So, Teal'c, this place is going to be the headquarters from here on out again huh?" Mitchell asked as they were all strolling along.

"Indeed."

They arrived at the High Council chamber to see that everyone was already assembled. Bra'tac caught sight of his now older long time friend and walked over to him.

"Ahh, it is good to see you again my old friend." he said while doing the customary greeting between them.

"Indeed it is Bra'tac, though I do not relish the thought that you are now younger than I am." Teal'c said still smiling.

Bra'tac and the other members of SG-1 did their greetings and then Bra'tac said, "Well, let's get on to the business."

The members of the High Council all took their seats and SG-1 stood in the center of the room.

Mitchell, being the leader, spoke up, "Greetings friends, we come bearing news and talk of a new treaty."

"We'll hear the news first!" Ka'lel burst out.

Here Daniel came forward and began, "Earth was attacked by a goa'uld system lord." he said then waited for a few seconds and continued, "It was the goa'uld Atum, we know this because we captured one of their cloaked tel'taks observing the battle. Atum attacked earth with his Anubis class mothership and forty two ha'taks."

The High Council was alarmed at this news and turned and looked and whispered to each other. Bra'tac spoke first, "How fares earth? How many were killed?" he asked concernedly.

Teal'c spoke now, "The Tau'ri were able to defend the attack successfully, no one perished in the attack."

The High Council was stunned. They knew that the Tau'ri ships were indeed powerful but no one thought for a second that the two or three ships they possessed was capable of defeating that many ha'taks, not to mention an Anubis class mothership.

Cha'ra spoke, bewildered, "How is this possible? How did the small Tau'ri fleet defeat so many ships?"

He asked the question that every jaffa was thinking.

Daniel stepped forward to answer, "We had a little help..." few second pause, "...from the ancients."

This statement caused utter chaos in the council room. Every councilmen was shouting questions each trying to out-roar the next. After some shouting and banging on tables the room finally started to settle down.

Daniel spoke again, "Though they prefer their actual name, Altera. They recently...came back. They approached Earth and made some startling proclamations to the population and then offered to help the planet and protect it. We graciously accepted."

SG-1 took turns updating the council on all the recent changes that earth was going through and told them of the change of location for the SGC. They gave them the new address to be reached at then told them that earth could now be visited publicly and without fear. Then they updated the council on the Altera and said that they would get a hold of them for their sakes, the High Council really wanted to speak with them. After that came the talk of the new treaty, solidifying their alliance and making some new changes to it. Some of the changes included; earth could now be visited and traded with at will, no earth citizen was to be molested in anyway if they came across any Free Jaffa, there was speak of bigger and more frequent joint military operations, and that earth would give freely the method and means to make tretonin to the Free Jaffa Nation.

When the talks ended, SG-1 returned to the new base of SGC operations on the planet named 'Thor' in honor of their fallen allies, the Asgard.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis<strong>

Richard Woolsey tapped his earpiece three times and said, "I have some big news from earth. Everyone come to the gate room in fifteen minutes and we'll start there." He put down his earpiece and tried to make sense of the news. Seemingly in a state of trance Richard was tapped on the shoulder.

"Everyone's here. You ready for this big news?" asked Col. John Sheppard.

"What? Has it been fifteen minutes already?" he replied. He shook his head and tried to realize how he had been standing there for fifteen minutes and not realizing it.

"Yes...and we're all pretty excited to here this news so lets get to it."

Richard nodded his head and he and Sheppard walked to the stair case overlooking the gate room. John walked down to join the others and then Richard started, "I'm not sure how to properly explain this so I'm just going to say it." few second pause as everyone unconsciously leaned closer to hear Woolsey's next words, "The ancients have returned to earth and disclosed everything to the population. They all know about the stargate, Atlantis, and that we're not alone in this universe."

Half of those attending started shouting questions, the other half stood there with their jaws on the floor.

Richard put his hands up in the air and waved them downward trying to quite everyone and said, "I don't know much more than what General Landry said. He stated that the ancients returned in spacecraft of ancient design and pulled out all the stops on the citizens of earth."

* * *

><p><strong>Alteran Factory<strong>

I stepped into darkness and looked around for a moment, then the lights started to come on. Taking in my first view of the facility I smiled, _This place looks to be in great shape. _I thought.

The gate room was similar to Atlantis and Tarfino Hancores. I walked over to a window and looked out, I was in a building of epic proportions. Beyond the clearly Alterran structures was a picturesque view of large mountains covered in trees. There was a large lake before the mountains that looked like tranquility itself. _I might have to live here..._

I was in what looked like to be Atlantis' central spire, I looked down at the huge interconnected single building and thought, _I wonder what this factory produces? _To get that answer I walked over to the first console I came across and started to look up what I needed. Navigating through the lists of machinery and supplies, I got my answer quickly, this building produces potentia and power generators of all kinds. I was very excited about this find. As it turned out the factory is in excellent condition, it needed only minor cosmetic repairs for the structure itself.

While the potentia themselves were easily made, getting the large amounts of energy in them was a different matter entirely. It could be accomplished in time, though I couldn't do it here, they required very specialized facilities.

I immediately re-started up production of potentia and a few other power generators.

_I know just what to do with this_.

* * *

><p><strong>Tarfino Hancores<strong>

A few days later I was ready for my most recent humanitarian operation. I rerouted all potentia and power generators to the gate and dialed. When a wormhole was established I sent the lone replicator through with it's two very important items and silently prayed that Murphy's Law didn't come into effect for this particular mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny<strong>

Destiny dropped out of FTL for the incoming gate activation. When the wormhole was established the replicator stepped through with it's two items. The replicator then proceeded to go to the engine room. Already having the Destiny's technical specifications the replicator was prepared for exactly what it needed to do.

* * *

><p>Eli was very concerned when Destiny dropped out of FTL while still in the void between galaxies.<p>

_Oh no! Not good, not good! _

What surprised and concerned him more was the sound of the stargate dialing. He went to one of the corridors leading to the gate room and peeked in. He expected to see the Lucian Alliance leading another attack on Destiny. What he saw confused him very much.

He was looking on as a very beautiful woman that looked to be around 24 years old steeped through alone. She was fair skinned and had long straight golden hair. She was carrying an item in a case in each hand, and had a strange tech looking belt on. She headed straight for one of the other hallways and Eli started to follow her.

When she entered the engine room he knew he had to stop her. _She's going to sabotage the ship! _He thought.

Running back to a spare storage room Eli grabbed a pistol and slapped home a cartridge and ran back to the engine room. When he got there he slowly stepped forward with the pistol trained directly on the woman. "Stop what you're doing now and turn around slowly!" he said.

His hands were shaky because he really didn't want to hurt her, he was scared of what he would have to do. The woman turned around without saying a word and just looked at Eli with no concern.

"Hello, I am here to help you." the replicator said.

"How do I know that? You look like you're sabotaging the ship, step back from the console!" he warned.

With inhuman speed the replicator stepped to the side and covered the distance to Eli. It grabbed the gun out of his hand and dropped the clip on the floor then threw the gun further into the engine room.

"How...how'd you do that?" he stammered.

"Relax, I am here to help." came the reply.

Eli watched as the replicator hooked up the small strange device to the main power relay. He walked over to a console and started trying to figure out what she was doing. The replicator finished what it was doing and pressed a switch on the device.

"Woah! There's a huge energy spike going into Destiny's power supply!" Eli exclaimed happily.

"Yes. I'll be going to the control interface room now, please don't try to shoot me again." it said.

Eli followed the replicator back to the control interface room talking on and on about what he could do now with all the power flowing into Destiny. The replicator did not respond back, letting him do all the talking. Eli watched as the replicator pressed a button on it's belt and saw two brilliant flashes of light.

The replicator picked up both new items and got to work.

"Those came from your belt didn't they? Wow! How come I didn't think of that! Of course! When the Asgard beaming devices beam someone they first store them into it's memory banks before transport. If you made some changes to how it operates you could use that method to just store things in the buffer and take them out again where and whenever you wanted!" he exclaimed while furiously thinking of all the practical applications that could be conceived with that technology.

When the replicator was finished installing the last two items it turned to Eli and said, "I think it's time to get all your people out of stasis now."

As they walked to the stasis chambers Eli talked constantly about all the things he could do with that kind of technology. The replicator still kept quiet letting Eli do all the talking. When they got to the stasis chambers they split up and started reviving everyone else on board.

Col. Young stepped out and looked to Eli, who had revived him, and said, "Eli! You did it! You fixed the pod!" He looked around and stretched a little, "Wow, that didn't feel like three years at all, that felt pretty good in fact."

Eli looked around and said, "Actually sir, it hasn't been three years. It's only been a few weeks."

Young snapped his head to meet Eli's gaze and all but yelled in a whisper, "WHAT? Why are we awake then? We are wasting what little energy reserves we have!"

"Actually, we're not." Eli said back to him calmly. "In fact, I'd love to tell you the rest of the story but right now we should wake everyone up so they can all hear it the same time as you."

Half an hour later everyone was revived and just running wild with questions and guesses as to what terrible thing happened and how soon they were going to die. Col. Young instructed everyone to meet in the gate room to sort out the situation.

When everyone arrived, Eli, and the replicator walked up a few of the steps in the gate room and started to tell the story. Eli told them how he hadn't been able to get the pod fixed and thought he was going to die, when seemingly an angel walked in and saved his life, and everyone else on board. He told them that the woman on the stairs with him had installed some sort of generator and saved their lives. The replicator then started, "Hello everyone. I was sent by Tim Fredricks to help with your situation. I installed a miniature half power subspace capacitor for the Destiny's energy needs. I then installed the latest Altera beaming technology and an energy to mass convertor."

Eli, Rush, and everyone else in the room dropped their jaw, while only Eli, Rush, and the other technical scientists knew why exactly they were dropping their jaws.

"That's right everyone, I am here to repair the ship, and find a way back home for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Tarfino Hancores<strong>

After sending the replicator to Destiny I decided to go find out another of my clones progress on the design of new warships. I walked into his private office and saw him studying the designs of a warship in front of him in a three dimensional holographic display.

"How are they coming?" I asked.

Cato turned around, just noticing Tim's presence and said, "Oh very good! I have three ship designs here that should more than fit our needs."

"Sounds good, proceed."

"The first will be the battlecruiser class "Clementia" (which means 'mercy' in ancient). It will be our most numerous war vessel, being the smallest capable of carrying fighters."

The battlecruiser would be the main fighting force of the Altera fleet. The design had the most powerful intergalactic hyperdrives, capable of traveling from one galaxy to another in less than a day. It had double layer shielding for protection. The main shield would be like the normal shields surrounding most ships in the Avalon galaxy (as powerful as an "O'neill" class Asgard battleship), the secondary shield would be like the one around Destiny, form fitting, but it would be many times more powerful than Destinys'. The weapons were extraordinary. It featured as main weapons two furia beams (twice as powerful as an ori plasma beam), like the beam on the defense satellite that once protected Atlantis. It had four Asgard like plasma beams, named forticus beams. These beams were the same style as the weaker Asgard beams but in addition to being made by Alterran technology and therefore more powerful, they were also more energy efficient. Lastly it had forty five point defense lasers, that were just much upgraded versions of Destinys' turrets. It also carried forty sub space grenades that could be beamed to any location to be detonated. It had one cavernous hangar, capable of launching and storing ten navis porta and twenty alacer fighters. The ship would be twice the size of a 304, it looked similar to the Aurora class ships but just bigger.

The second design mentioned was for the battleship class ships, "Ultra Probrum" (which means 'beyond reproach' in ancient). It would be the powerhouse of the Altera fleet, the biggest baddest ship in the galaxy. It had twice as powerful main and secondary shields compared to the Clementia class, and the same powerful hyperdrive. It had six furia beams, twelve forticus beams, one hundred and twenty point defense lasers, and sixty sub space grenades. Its hangar is capable of holding fifteen navis porta and forty alacer fighters. The ship is just a little bit bigger than an ori mothership, and looks like a cross between an O'neill class Asgard battleship and a 304.

The third and final design was for the new destroyer class ships, "Durus" (which means 'tough' in ancient). These were small, sturdy, hard hitting ships designed to be mass produced. It had the standard intergalactic hyperdrive, main and secondary shields equivalent to a 304 in strength, four forticus beams, twenty point defense lasers, twenty sub space grenades, and a small hanger that can hold two navis porta and four alacer fighters. It is the size of a 303 class Tau'ri ship.

Standard on these three ships were many additional systems including, beaming technology, e/m converters for expedited repairs and general needs, the best long range sensors the Altera could build, and cloaking capability.

After approving all the designs I had Cato transfer the specifications to all of our shipyards, of which we now had three. In 25 days the first Clementias will be done, along with many more Durus class ships. There is a total of thirty slips available for ship production. I stopped all production of alacer fighters and scout ships for the moment to produce the new warships. I assigned ten for Clementias, ten for Ultra Probrums and ten for Durus's. There would be ten Clementias, and forty Durus's done in 25 days. The first ten Ultra Probrums would be done in 40 days.

After that I decided that a little visit to Avalona would be in order.

* * *

><p><strong>In orbit of Avalona<strong>

Upon arriving a few hours later I beamed the head of Homeworld Security, General O'neill, up to my ship.

Jack looked around briefly and said, "This isn't an Asgard ship."

"I'm afraid not. You are aboard an Altera scout ship." I replied.

"Ah, it's just usually when I get beamed up... well never mind. What's up?"

"I came here to inform you that I will be having a number of ships coming here in the next few days to be replacing my scout ships for defense of your planet."

"Cool. Are they awesome?" Jack quipped.

"Indeed they are. That's not all though, I would also like to inform you I plan on bring Destiny home, and getting your people back to Earth safely."

Jack, walking around and touching things turned and looked at me, "Really? Well that's good news, may I ask how?"

I smiled and sent a mental command, Jack was beamed back down to his office.

* * *

><p><strong>P4C-970<strong>

The planet was still recovering from an incident with the stargate a few years earlier, but much of the infrastructure was already rebuilt. In a conference room very important matters to people all over the galaxy was being discussed.

"We shall begin the invasion in a few months." the speaker turned to look at another member of the conference, "I trust the ships are in order?"

"Almost, they are being tested and retested currently and we are doing diagnostics on all the main systems. They will all be available for the deadline though, I can assure you." came the reply.

"Good," here the main speaker turned and looked at another person, "how goes the progress on the bio-weapon?"

"It is complete, and waiting to be loaded on a ship. I'm afraid we out did ourselves on this one, it is extremely deadly." the speaker smiled proudly.

"Excellent. I can not wait to begin taking what is ours. We were set back a long time but now it is time to repay our debt, with interest." he said smiling. "Earth will finally be destroyed, and we, the Aschen Confederation, will rule this galaxy."


	9. Chapter 9

**Review Reply's:**

KafeiDetour: Thanks, hope you keep enjoying it!

GenoBeast: As I imagined Atum (which is another Egyptian 'god' IRL) while thinking/writing that chapter, I perceive that he realizes he was one of, if not the last of the system lords. He also realizes that the Tau'ri are largely to blame, to that effect he knows he can't just waltz up and destroy earth with any pish posh fleet. To that effect (which will be explained more plainly later on) Atum made major upgrades to his flagship (enough to power the weapon for a nominal charge), though he finds out (painfully), that his ha'taks need upgrades too.

As to the Aschen, they are a very dirty race, just from their few appearances in episodes in the series, that is evident. To that effect I plan to continue writing them as such, though that doesn't mean they don't have a few ace's up their sleeve that isn't bio-warfare based.

Thanks for the detailed reviews as well, really keeps me on my toes!

**Authors Notes: **Here's the latest chapter! This one was a fun one to write and I enjoyed it. Hope everyone enjoys the read, Leave me a review and tell me what you think!

**Authors Note edit 1**

This is the revised chapter 9. Hopefully it's better than the previous one. If it's not, be sure to yell at me! I have the backup somewhere around here...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Langara**

It was a dire time on Langara following the Ori invasion. The Langarans refused to follow the Ori, knowing that they were false gods like the goa'uld. Because they refused to bow down, they were punished. Two thirds of the planets population was wiped out without a second thought. And that's not all, their technology and infrastructure were largely destroyed as well. Seemingly overnight they were knocked back into the stone age.

Jonas Quinn was trying to reverse the wrongs that the Ori had caused. He became the de facto leader of his people. Given the lead he did many things to try and help his people. He sent out teams of people to try to gather people and supplies in one area. He knew that if they were to survive and thrive, they had to work together like they never have before.

Jonas was smart, learning many things on Langara and Earth and other worlds. He tried to put that knowledge to use to build farms and new buildings for housing needs of the multitudes of people joining 'his' capital city, he was pulling it off too. While not enough for everyone, his efforts for new farms had paid out in spades. Before long he was lauded as the savior of the Langara people.

While it was impossible for them to rebuild to what they were like before the Ori had arrived, Jonas was going to get them as far as he could in the short life he had available to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ulyarde Rushprora<strong>

Ulyarde Rushprora in Alteran, also known as Hebridan, was similar in many ways to Langara. They also did not bow down to the Ori, and they also were punished. The Hebridans had something going for them though, and that is that not all of their colonies were discovered and persecuted by the Ori. While their 'homeworld' of Hebridan was reduced in population by two thirds, their several mining colonies and their lone prison colony was never discovered.

So after the Ori had been defeated and scattered, the Hebridans colonies came to the rescue. Because of this, they did not suffer like the Langarans, they were already a space faring race and had a great surplus of foodstuffs on their other colonies to keep everyone fed on Hebridan while they rebuilt their infrastructure. To keep their spirits up and hope alive, they even continued their space race, known as the Loop of Kon Garat. Though Samantha Carter and SG-1's somewhat friend Warrik participated in the race one year, they did not win due to sabotage.

So when a mysterious ship came to their world and engaged in a dogfight for seemingly no reason, they thought (and rightly so) that they should spread the word. The Hebridans thought it was an advance scout ship testing their defensive capabilities and wanted to have some backup. So they contacted Earth to see if they could help.

* * *

><p><strong>Earth (Avolona)<strong>

At the public stargate terminal in the highly defensible building an unscheduled stargate activation had the building on alert. The stargate shield iris popped up and the city ship shield around the stargate activated as well. A prerecorded video was sent through, it looped five times and then the gate shut down. Within an hour the new SGC base had received the data and dialed Hebridan.

* * *

><p><strong>Thor, SGC Base of Operations<strong>

SG-1 was briefed and within an hour and thirty minutes of the initial contact they were sent to Hebridan to study the wreckage of the ship that attacked the planet. Little did they know at the time that they would recognize it instantly for what it really was, and prepare for what was to inevitably come.

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny<strong>

Eli was working along side Tina, the name they gave their new friendly replicator, to get power flowing through the main power relay they were currently working at.

"Darnit! I can't get that piece out, it's like it's completely rusted!" Eli said. He stood back up and stared at the exposed power relay with a look of extreme anger.

"Allow me." Tina said. She/it then knelt down closer to the item in question and put it's hand a few inches away, then its hand looked like it turned into some molten metal and tiny specks of nanites started to fly to the blocked piece of equipment. Within ten seconds the old broken pipe unlatched and fell to the ground. "There you go." Tina said.

Eli looked at her jealously, "Man, that must come in handy! Wish I could do that, repairing stuff wouldn't be a problem then at all! You're like the universes most perfect Swiss army knife!"

After Eli picked up the pipe and threw it into the bucket he was carrying around for junk items he talked into the radio, "Ok Rush, we're ready for the new pipe assembly."

"Copy." came Rush's reply.

A few seconds later there was a bright light and a perfect, shiny and brand new pipe appeared in front of Eli and Tina. Tina then used her nanites to install the new pipe, the whole process only taking about a minute.

Eli talked into the radio again, "Alright it's good to go Rush, try a little power through there."

There was a slight hum and then Rush radioed back, "You've done, power is flowing through."

Repairs similar to that was happening all over the ship. The only problem for the human repairers were the depressurized areas of the ship. Eli, Rush, and the other scientists, not wanting to do a load of repairs while in the space suits, decided to go a little more advanced route. They created one hundred little nanite spider replicators to go around and repair the ship. Tina uploaded Destiny's complete specs to their nanite cells and before long they were crawling all over the ship repairing hull breaches first then critical systems and power conduits. Day by day Destiny was getting greater shield strength, better weapons efficiency, faster FTL capability, and larger energy reserves, not to mention giving the crew access to more of the ship, allowing them to explore and see what other things that Destiny was hiding.

Col. Young went to the communication stones and reported back to Earth.

* * *

><p>With a slight disorientation, Young looked at the screen to see whose body he had just possessed. Col. Telford, <em>Why doesn't that surprise me, <em>he thought. He stood up and walked to the guard on duty at the entrance to the room.

"This is Col. Young, I need to see General O'neill immediately."

In less than ten minutes he was allowed in to see his favorite General. As he walked in Jack looked up in a entertained and slightly confused look and said, "Col. Young, I wasn't expecting you for," jack looked down at his watch, "another two years, eleven months, and one week."

"There's been a development sir." came the crisp reply.

Jack shook his head in amazement at all the things that went wrong out there half way across the universe to the new crew of the Destiny, he spoke up, "Well what went wrong this time?"

Young filled him in on recent events aboard ship, starting with their drop out of FTL and their subsequent early revival, and ending in the events of today about their ongoing repairs and Destiny's slow and methodical restoration.

"Good news huh, I thought that was forbidden for that group of yours. Who do we have to thank for the generator and all the new equipment?" asked Jack.

Young shifted slightly and answered, "The...uh... replicator says that we have Tim Fredricks to thank for the help, though I have no idea who that is."

Jack stood up so fast his chair went rolling back into his other office equipment and he all but yelled, "Did you say replicator? Why the hell wasn't I informed as soon as you were revived?"

Young was slightly perturbed at the General's reaction but said, "I didn't have much to report, I wanted to find out if we were gonna die or not before I returned to tell you."

Jack understood that feeling, having to experience the same thing a couple of times with SG-1. Jack grabbed his chair from behind him and sat down, thinking to himself about Tim sending a replicator. Tim seemed like a good guy though and by the sound of it they were really starting to put that ship back into excellent shape.

Jack sighed, he knew he had to get a hold of Tim to see what he was doing with Destiny and if he had any ulterior motives. _Back to the matter at hand, _Jack thought, "Alright Colonel go back and get that thing in shape, if it can dial back to earth when it's repaired, I want it done yesterday! Get everyone home."

Col. Young nodded and said, "Will do General."

* * *

><p>Back on Destiny Young went to the control interface room to talk to Rush. When he got there he saw the man at one of the consoles working away.<p>

"How are the repairs coming?" asked Young.

Rush looked up, surprised the Col was back already from reporting in to Earth. "They are coming along quite nicely. We should have a one hundred percent efficient Destiny within a week, she still won't look new, but at least she'll be functioning like new." Rush actually smiled telling Col Young the news. He was very excited to be able to get the ship back in perfect working order. Not to mention the energy to mass converter that was installed, it made the best steak tenderloin, which was Rush's favorite.

To tell the truth everyone on board was much happier now that they could get the things they needed. Clothes and real food were the first choice to many. They enjoyed having something else to wear other than what they'd had on them and whatever was in the supplies they brought.

"That reminds me," started Rush before Col Young could leave the room, "We'll be able to cross the void much faster now. As we all know the FTL drive wasn't operating at peak efficiency when we arrived, well it turns out that it was barely running altogether. With the new replacements and the others repaired, we should be able to make the edge of the next galaxy within twenty days."

"That's great news!" said the Col, visibly happy with what he'd heard. He expected to have to be awake for the whole trip, and three years in the void didn't make him quite happy. "I'm going to inform the crew." he finished.

Col. Young tapped his earpiece and said, "Everyone, I have some wonderful news. With the recent repairs and replacements that has been going on, our FTL travel speed has increased significantly. We will arrive at the next galaxy in around twenty days."

As he tapped the earpiece again he and Rush could actually hear people cheering from elsewhere on the ship, their screams of joy echoing loudly down the hallways. The sound brought a full smile to both Nicholas Rush and Col. Young.

* * *

><p><strong>Tarfino Hancores<strong>

The intercom sounded and asked me to come to the control room. I walked down the hallway to the nearest transporter and arrived about twenty seconds after they contacted me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We have gotten some interesting information from one of our scout ships here in Avalona." said Alba, an advanced personable replicator.

"Go ahead."

"The scout ship was scanning a habitable planet in a solar system about thirty light years from here and started to pick up many human life-signs."

"Ok? We know there are many human inhabited planets in this galaxy, what makes this one so special?"

"It appears their current level of technology is inconsistent with what has been found on planetary scans. There is a somewhat high level of technology base on the planet, possibly even capable of space travel, but the population appear to be living in an almost nomadic culture. The scans indicate that they have only very recently stopped using it, it is not left over from another culture."

"Interesting..." I said. Thinking about the situation, I didn't understand why these people would want to distance themselves from that level of technology to go to a sort of nomadic living style. "This merits further investigation, I will depart immediately."

I decided I wanted to go there with at least some firepower in case all was not as it seemed. So I decided to take one of the recently finished Clementia class battlecruisers along with an Aurora class science vessel. I boarded the Clementia named 'Primitus' since it was the first one off the line, and was transported to the bridge. In orbit of our home, I ordered the Primitus to take the Aurora into tow and then enter hyperspace towards the planet. The Auroras still had the less efficient inter-stellar hyperdrive installed so they weren't as fast as the new ships.

My small fleet arrived at the planet in a few minutes and we released the Aurora from tow.

"Scan the planet." I ordered.

A few seconds later massive amounts of data was being returned from the sensors and the replicator at the console said, "Initial scans indicate twenty thousand human life-signs worldwide."

"Understood." I finished putting on the gear I brought with me and decided that I would like to go down and talk to these people first hand.

"Beam me down to this one." Tim said while pointing to a single dot several hundred meters from a semi large group.

* * *

><p><strong>Tollana<strong>

Narim was out walking around his camp thinking to himself. He thought about the past and the present and the future. After the goa'uld known as Tanith brutally attacked and killed most of the people on Tollana, they tried to rebuild their civilization to its once great height. Then another threat came, Anubis, he coveted the Tollan technology planning to incorporate it with his own. He sent down armies of jaffa to scour the planet and to retrieve Tollans to be interrogated for their knowledge. After he had killed and stolen enough people and taken examples of their technology, Anubis packed up and left. The Tollans that hid well enough to not get caught by the jaffa soon turned to a different way of life, too ashamed and disappointed with what happened to their civilization.

Narim sat down on a log and thought back to a girl he had once cared for a great deal, and still cares for to this day. Her name is Samantha Carter. As he was thinking of the time he spent with her on Earth, he heard a faint sound. He stood up and looked around trying to figure out what made the noise. When he finally gave up looking for it he went back to the log and sat down again. Looking out over the plains in front of him he was scared stiff when out of nowhere, right in front of him, a man shimmered and appeared. Narim stood up quickly trying to judge if he was in any danger.

"Hello, I mean you no harm." the man said.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Narim sputtered.

"My name is Tim, and I'm here to talk with you about what happened here." he said as he raised his arms and indicated the surrounding area.

"What do you mean?"

The man stepped forward gingerly and noticed Narim's injured arm. He had a long gash from his elbow to his wrist.

"How did that happen?" Tim asked, pointing to Narim's arm.

"It happened when we fell some tree's for building material and firewood, why?"

Tim took another step forward and gestured with his hand, "May I?"

Narim looked confused and for some reason decided he could trust this strange man a little. "Sure, I guess."

Narim watched as Tim put his hands on his arm. Tim closed his eyes in concentration, Narim's arm started healing as he stood there and a few moments later Tim let go of him and stepped back. Narim looked in amazement at his arm as he realized that it was completely healed! Even his aching knees and back felt better.

"How did you do that?" Narim asked.

Tim shrugged his shoulders and said, "It's easy, all of my people can do it."

"Your people? Who are your people?" he asked.

"I am an Alteran. We are the ones many people in this galaxy refer to as, 'the ancients'."

Narim was dumbfounded, he thought the ancients were all wiped out and gone.

"Wait, that means you're allies of our friends the Nox." Narim said.

Here Tim was surprised and looked at Narim as if it was his first time seeing him and said, "Not many people know of the Nox, they are not the most social people. Tell me, how do you know of them?"

"They helped us in our relocation to this world when our homeworld was being destroyed by cataclysmic natural events. They also helped us build a stargate for this world." Narim stated.

Tim nodded, satisfied with that answer, "Yes, the Nox are a very helpful people. Anyway, I would like to know what transpired on this planet, why the people here now are essentially nomads."

Narim told him everything, Tollan, Tanith, Anubis, everything he remembered from the history of his people. It took half an hour. After it was all done Tim nodded again acknowledging the fact that the Tollans were now semi self imposing their nomadic lifestyle. He could sense the deep regret and depression in the mans mind.

"I think I can help." Tim said after a lengthy pause.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis<strong>

"I still can't believe it!" John said. He, Teyla, and Ronon were all grabbing some food and chatting like normal in the dining hall.

"I think it's a good thing." said Ronon while eating french fries.

"I agree, it should be much easier now here with help from your whole planet." Teyla said as she was playing with what remained of her salad.

Rodney came strolling in, late as usual, and got his food. He looked up when he heard laughing and looked over to where it came from, his teams table. _They always talk about me before I get here, their all just jealous. _He thought to himself in his usual egomaniac thoughts. He walked over to the table and sat down between Ronon and John.

"So what do you think of Earth knowing about everything Rod?" John joked.

They all still called him Rod every now and then to get on his nerves from the time that his alternate self came to Atlantis.

Rodney sneered back (while still getting his food ready, being made fun of wasn't going to stop him from eating) and said, "Well, I'm not sure really...there is good news though. I am now really famous and everyone on Earth now realizes how much of a genius I am." he said smugly.

They all sat there talking and laughing for the next half hour, then went about their separate duties for awhile. Mr. Woolsey's voice came on over the intercom, "Col. Sheppard, Dr. Mckay, Teyla, and Ronon to the conference room please."

Five minutes later everyone had arrived and sat down with Mr. Woolsey.

"Why are we here?" asked Rodney, "I've got a lot of important things I could be doing."

"Like what, blowing up this solar system?" shot John with a smile.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny. Am I ever going to live that one down?" he asked.

John started to respond when Woolsey, cut in, "Ok that's enough people. We're starting."

"A few moments ago we got a contact on long range sensors, it is heading straight here and will be here within the hour." Woolsey stated.

"Wait a sec." started Rodney, "We just picked it up on sensors and it will be here in an hour? That's not possible! It would have to be moving at incredible speeds! Faster than Atlantis even!"

"That's what I was told." Woolsey said shaking his head. "So who do we think it is? Who has that kind of technology?"

Everyone assembled looked to one another, no one knowing a likely answer to the question. In the end, John went to the chair room and sat in it waiting for a battle, while Rodney, Teyla, and Ronon waited with Woolsey in the control room.

The ship exited hyperspace in orbit of the planet Atlantis was on. The city's shields were raised and the drones were readied, along with about five puddle jumpers ready to go fight if need be. Before they could get a visual on the ship someone beamed into the control room, through the raised shields.

Rodney stood up in alarm, knowing that that wasn't possible. "How, how did you do that?" he squeaked.

The man spoke in practiced english, "Well it's easy to beam through shields that you know everything about and even have improved upon." he said while smiling and standing still where he was beamed down to.

"What are you talking about? This shield can't be improved upon, the ancients designed and built this shield!" Rodney said nearly yelling. He knew everything and he knew that what this man was saying wasn't possible.

"Of course it can, and we prefer the term, Altera, not ancients." came the reply from the still smiling man.

* * *

><p>During the talking going on the guards were running to converge upon the intruder. They surrounded him and had their rifles trained on his chest.<p>

"That won't be necessary." said the Alteran.

"You're ancient?" stammered Rodney.

"Alteran. Yes, I am." came the calm reply.

"Prove it." demanded Ronon, who had his traveler built pistol trained on the newcomer.

"Hmmmm," he thought, "How's this?" He raised his arms and every person in the room who had a gun in their hands raised from the floor, then their guns went careening behind him down onto the floor of the gate room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Review Reply's:**

AlexanderD: Thanks! I really appreciate that coming from you since I enjoy your story so much!

Pegpiri: We will see... *queue the evil snicker*

GenoBeast: I agree, though in all fairness they could have checked up on everyone 'offscreen' if you know what I mean.

O'neill and the other Tau'ri will receive a lesson in replicators. I wrote it that way because that is what I think Jack's reaction would have been, he and the other Tau'ri have a bigoted opinion of replicators in general because their past transgressions.

**Authors Notes: **This chapter is a big build up to a conflict that will rage across the galaxy...I can't wait to start writing that part but I think there's still some loose ends to tie up before the war starts in earnest. There should be this chapter then chapter 11, and I think the war will start in 12. So stick with me with these and I hope you enjoy them! Be sure to leave me a review and tell me what you think, I'm happy to take some input on how you think the aschen and Atum will fight. Without further adieu, enjoy the chapter!

**Authors Note edit 1**

This is the revised chapter 10. Hopefully it's better than the previous one. If it's not, be sure to yell at me! I have the backup somewhere around here...

**Chapter 10**

**A few days ago**

I looked at my newest clone and said, "I have a very special mission for you."

The self proclaimed Katon responded, "Excellent, I've been waiting to try out my skills."

"Oh, and if you run into a John Sheppard. Be especially kind."

**Earth (Avalona)**

Change on Earth was still progressing at a break neck pac. Due to the private corporations and big business around the world Earth's space fleet was growing slowly but surely, while they didn't have the know-how to produce fully capable 304's, they could build the hulls and other 'basic' systems. While still being mainly 304 class ships there were designs floating around for other ship types. It was decided by the leading board of the United Nations of Earth that they needed a more differentiated fleet. To that end they set out contracts for destroyers, battleships, science vessels, and even carriers. Just a week ago they would have made a contract for freighters as well but that all changed when Eli Wallace used the stones to tell General O'neill at the pentagon about the unparalleled storage capacity of a technology they already had, Asgard beaming. Jack passed on the revelation and steps were made quickly into the type of changes that would be needed in the designs of the Asgard beaming units.

It was more simple than most people would have thought, and it was consequently put into use right out of the gate. They really only needed to install a new subroutine in the software of the beaming units to have another option other than transport, they named it 'store'. So after all the current ships had the new software installed, it came standard in all the designs for Earth's new ships. They would all have the ability, depending on amount of storage capacity available, to store many things and very large objects, even such things as buildings.

As the continuing progression of 304's were constructed, no longer were they given to separate nations. They were property of the United Nations of Earth and they went to the people who had the greatest ability to use and command them. At first this was only the United States officers because of their vast experience, but as more and more people from around the world poured into the new fleet as officers and enlisted, the command of new 304's was passed on to more and more citizens of various nations around the world, one even went to a captain from Zimbabwe.

In other fronts medicine was booming on Earth, with some select Alteran clones of Tim left behind to help develop medicine, vaccines, and new technology to help cure the sick and strengthen the healthy. Research around the globe spiked as companies and governments studied all the new alien technology that was suddenly available, in the attempt to replicate and improve upon it.

One of the biggest changes was the simple fact that the average persons life was being greatly bettered. Actual change was sweeping through society in a way that really everyone could benefit, it wasn't just the rich, famous, and powerful that was getting a better lifestyle.

In other news, the United Nations of Earth had expanded the member nations of the original United Nations to include every country on earth. This allowed for the concerns of nearly everyone on the planet to be brought up in an open forum so that they could voice their opinions or ask for assistance. When a major issue came up, whether it was a new vote on a topic, or something requiring immediate focus, the United Nations would bring the subject to the attention of the UNE. There the topics were voted on by the unbiased leaders and action would either be taken or not depending on the outcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Orbit of Tollana<strong>

I convinced Narim to come aboard my vessel and see for himself that it indeed was true. The Tollans were going to get another chance. I told Narim that I would do whatever I could for the Tollan people, I wanted to help them out of their bind.

Narim agreed and with my help, went to all his people around the world to talk to them to see what they wanted; would they want to rebuild on Tollana, would they want to go to a different planet and start fresh trying to forget the past, would they want to join with the Tau'ri or the Altera? That was his task, and a large one it was.

I left my Aurora class vessel behind to take care of Narim's beaming needs. I instructed the ship to not wait for the final answer but starting constructing help for the Tollans now while they decided on their final course of action. It would build shelter, fresh water sources, and food creation technology in the coming days while the planet decided for itself what was to be done with their people.

Promising to come back in a few days time I left the planet in Primitus to my next destination. There was an old ally I needed to talk to.

* * *

><p><strong>P3X-774<strong>

After reading through the SG-1 mission reports about this planet again, I chuckled to myself. They are good at heart, even if they have to force it on people. Sg-1 later learned the name of this planet from the locals who called it 'Gaia'. The locals were a soft spoken diminutive people, at least according to the initial observations of SG-1. They soon found out exactly who the locals were and what they were capable of.

The locals called themselves, The Nox. In actual fact they are one of the most advanced species in the known galaxies. Comparable only to the level of technology as the Altera, with similar physical longevity and abilities. They are a extremely pacifist people and they are against violence to the point where it's wrong even to defend themselves.

When my ship dropped out of hyperspace I'm sure the Nox were already aware. With that knowledge in mind I beamed down to the stargate. I walked away from it for about twenty meters than sat down to wait in the normal Alteran pose.

Twenty minutes later I could feel the mind of another entity approaching. Five minutes later I was gifted the grace of one of the Nox's presence. I stood up slowly upon her arrival and nodded my head in a mannerism of respect.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello," came the reply in perfect Alteran, "what brings you to Gaia, friend?"

I smiled happily and returned, "I have recently come in contact with a peoples that have been on the receiving end of The Nox's kindness and come to relay that information and what will be happening to them."

She tilted her head a little sideways and asked in a curious tone, "And who might this culture be?"

"The people I am referring call themselves, The Tollans."

A slight smile appeared on the womans face as she recalled the people in question. Then she looked serious and a little grim and asked, "Are they alright? Do they need help?"

Not knowing that the Nox were unaware of the Tollans plight was troubling to me, I didn't want to have to tell them, I presumed that they knew already and were unable to help them.

I began to answer, "What of left of them is alright." slight pause, "The majority of them were wiped out by the goa'uld, first Tanith, then Anubis."

She looked stricken and shook her head, "The Tollans are a good people, they did not deserve such a thing. Tell me, how many of them still live?"

"I'm afraid to tell you their numbers have been reduced to twenty thousand individuals." I said with a grim look.

"You must help them, what is to be done with them?" she asked shakily.

"I plan to help them. I went down to them and spoke to one of them to try and find out what their peoples desire, whether that be relocation or help rebuilding their current world or something else, I leave for them to tell me and I will help them accordingly."

The Nox woman looked visibly relieved and said, "Wonderful, it's good to know that our long lost allies are back and already helping." She smiled brightly as her mood improved considerably and said, "I will tell the others of what has transpired then I wish to go with you to the Tollans to help in any way I can."

I nodded and said, "Of course. We'd be happy to have you along."

With that the Nox woman turned around and disappeared as she was walking away. I beamed up to my ship to await her return to go back to Tollana.

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny<strong>

With the repairs to Destiny nearly complete, things started to return back to normal. With the couple weeks they had left still in the galactic void, people were getting a little bit antsy. The e/m converter helped a lot for the non scientists in the crew, with people making board games, and card decks for poker and chips their moods were at an all time high.

The scientists however were in a different boat. They were exceptionally excited for all the new systems and new areas of the ship to explore but were still getting hung back by their knowledge of the ancient dialect of Alteran that there was on the ship.

That brought them to their current situation.

"No, you sit in it first!" said Volker defensively.

Even though all the science type on board agreed that the chair was their best option, especially with the replicator on board to control it, no one wanted to sit in it first.

"I'll do it." blurted Eli.

All the people in the room turned and looked at him, both happy that someone other than themselves would go first, and worried of what would happen to their friend Eli. Everyone there respected Eli greatly and didn't want to see anything bad happen to him.

Eli turned to the replicator, Tina, and asked, "So..you can make sure this thing doesn't kill me right?"

Tina smiled and said, "I have the complete technical specifications of Destiny and all of its computer systems. I am completely sure that I can control it safely."

Eli visibly relaxed a little, just a little, still being scared of what was to come. "Okay..." he said.

He walked over to the chair and sat down letting the wrist and ankle restraints take their positions on him. The screws on either side of the chair screwed into position to Eli's head. Tina pressed and clicked buttons for the duration of his time in the chair. Over the course of the fifteen minutes everyone could see Eli's body shaking slightly from the operation, his head every now and then would rattle left and right, seemingly fighting it. The spectating doctors grew more and more sure that it was killing him.

Finally, when it was over, the screw came away from his temples. In response Eli's head fell quickly, and his chin was resting on his chest. TJ was there to give him medical help, she and Dr. Brody grabbed Eli from the chair and pulled him onto the floor where TJ checked his vitals.

"No..." she said loudly.

She shook her head and had tears in his eyes...

"He's in a coma." she stated flatly.

* * *

><p><strong>Tartarus<strong>

"Jaffa KREE!" the god said loudly in his goa'uld voice. Atum had made it back safely in his flagship to his current capitol world, Tartarus. Tartarus was the planet where the original kull warriors were created by Anubis, later the planet was taken by the free jaffa rebellion. Later Atum decided to retake the planet and see what he could find from Anubis's abandoned planet. Atum got lucky and found the secret hideout of Anubis and he then learned all he could from the half ascended goa'uld's leftovers.

All the jaffa in audience of Atum's speech were lined up and at attention for as far back as the eye can see. Atum gave a frightful speech of the atrocities he planned to commit to the Tau'ri and the Free Jaffa Nation. He told the assembled jaffa that the other goa'uld system lords were not real gods, that's why they were dead now. He told them that he was the only real god and all will tremble and bow before him.

At the end of his speech he presented his newest creation. Its design was a mixture of Anbuis and Alteran technology, it looked like a heavily modified Anubis mothership. Atum had discovered an Altera ship that crash landed on a planet in Avalona, many thousands of years ago. He had it brought back to Tartarus and had been researching it for the last four hundred years. You see, Atum was a very cautious goa'uld god. He never rose to the level of being a powerful system lord, he did this by choice. He wanted to obtain the best technology so he could one day be the most powerful system lord in the galaxy.

Needless to say he was extremely angered when the Tau'ri and rebel jaffa combined power and destroyed all the system lords. This caused him to vow to destroy Earth and every human being who originated from there.

He was on a mission to wipe out a species.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis<strong>

The Alteran then dropped all the guards, and Ronon, gently to the floor. Then he said, "I trust that proves what I was claiming?"

Rodney had seen enough to believe the man and what he claimed. He still remembered clearly when he was nearly killed by using an ancient device that quickened ones evolution. He remembered all the things he could do and the power he wielded, he could certainly levitate people and make things go flying. He did the former on one of his most respected friends, Carson Beckett.

"Yea that should just about do it." Rodney said with no imperceptible wait time after the Alteran had finished speaking. "So what, have you come back to retake the city like those other ancients did?"

The Alteran looked a little confused but still had on a smile and said, "Not quite. Though I don't remember hearing about some other Alterans trying to take the city from you..." he shook his head and continued, "I'm just here to copy the database and return back where I came from...for now."

Woolsey, gaining courage from the fact that they weren't already all dead, spoke up, "I don't think that will be possible. We have control of Atlantis right now and we don't plan on giving it away."

Teyla, finally seeing one of her revered ancestors in the flesh was infuriated by Woolseys remark and stepped forward, "What Woolsey means is, why do you need to copy it? You are an ancestor, you should know everything that Atlantis has in it's database."

The Alteran shook his head and spoke, "Me and my brethren have only ever been in Avalona, and in that respect that galaxy is much 'older' than pegasus, add to that that we need all the updated information of all that has transpired since you all," he said, gesturing to everyone in the room with his hands, "woke the wraith. Do not confuse my asking nicely for it to be a request, I'm not leaving until I copy the database."

Woolsey had heard all he needed to, he made up his mind and spoke, "Guards...seize him!"

The Alteran, with much faster brain power and reaction time, started acting before the guards even realized they had been given an order. He raised everyone in the room into the air using his telekinesis then mentally activated the stunner necklace that he was wearing. He chose for a charge strength to not knock them out, just to render them temporarily paralyzed. When the stun wave hit everyone, he lowered all their bodies to the floor gently.

He stepped over to the main control console and as he pecked on keys he said, "I'm sorry I had to do that. I just needed to copy this information. Our leader, Tim, thinks that you Tau'ri will make an excellent ally. While I believe this to be true, because I trust Tim, I do not see how you all will make much of a difference."

* * *

><p>John was coming around the corner of the control room when he saw everyone floating in the air and then get struck by some energy wave. He immediately stopped his forward movement and stepped back around the corner. He stuck his head out and glanced to see what was happening. He saw all of his team and everyone else in the room slowly fall onto the floor, then he saw who was responsible.<p>

Drawing his sidearm he brought it up in front of him and quietly made his way closer. He could hear the man that hurt his team sit down at one of the consoles and start to type in commands and talk to the people around him. He didn't wait to give the man a chance.

He pulled the trigger and fired a single round into the back of the man.

* * *

><p>The Alteran was busily making sure the database was being transferred when he could sense someone coming behind him. He didn't want to harm anyone else, even if it was just a stunner, so he decided to raise his personal shield and just continue with impunity.<p>

Then much to his surprise he heard a gunshot. He turned around slowly to look at who had shot him. _He looks confused. _The Alteran thought, then he said plainly, "I have a personal shield on, you can't harm me."

"So I can see..." said John. That didn't discourage him though as he aimed again and kept pulling the trigger home until he could hear the firing pin clacking against nothing.

The additional shots did nothing to the man and he just sat there, shaking his head.

"What did you do to my friends?" John asked.

"They're alright, they are unharmed and are just going to have a slight headache when they regain control of their bodies." stated the Alteran.

The Alteran turned around and continued his work on the console. John dropped his sidearm and went over to Ronon and touched his neck trying to feel a pulse. _He's alive. _John thought to himself.

"Who are you?" John asked the stranger.

_I am Alteran, I have come to copy the database that rightly belongs to my people. _Came the thought into his head. He looked closely at the man and he was still typing away.

_Before you ask, yes this is me talking to you and yes I can read your mind._

John was surprised at that then he remembered –

_Yes, just like Rodney could before he almost died that time...correct._

"Get out of my head!" John yelled.

"Sorry, it's just the default way we do things in my society. Verbal communication is so lacking..." came the semi-apologetic reply.

"Why did you have to stun everyone here?"

"They weren't going to let me copy the database. They would have hurt themselves trying to take me down, so I stopped them from being injured."

At this point the man stopped typing and stood up. He turned around to face John full on and he slowly nodded as if he had just gotten some understanding.

_Now I see why Tim thinks so highly of the Tau'ri._

"What are you talking about?" asked John completely lost.

_You have an amazing ability of overcoming adversity. You in particular are quite an extraordinary person. I hope I have the chance to work with you in the future. By the way, my name is katon._

And with that the Alteran simply vanished in a flash of light. John was left there wondering what the hell katon was talking about..and how long it would be before his friends were back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Hebridan<strong>

SG-1 stepped through the gate and looked around at their surroundings. A familiar face was there to greet them.

"Hello Samantha, it's such a pleasure to see you again!" said Warrick Finn excitedly.

"Oh hi Warrick! It's nice to see you too." She said, slightly blushing.

"If you all will come this way, I'll show you to the wreckage you came to see."

Warrick and SG-1 idly chatted on their way to a large building. Once inside they looked around and SG-1 noticed how large it really was.

"Woah! This thing must go on for miles!" exclaimed Daniel.

The building was like a giant box, it continued on into the distance straight and for a long way.

"Yes it is very large, this is the primary shipyard on Hebridan now. Since the Ori invasion it was determined that our military was simply not strong enough. So the leaders commissioned this shipyard and we've been producing non-stop since it was finished." said Warrick.

They saw giant, amazing looking ships being built out into the distance. Warrick lead them to a smaller room off the side of the main building to where the wreckage was. The lights were out and they couldn't really see much.

Warrick apologized and said, "With all the construction going on we have to use our energy smartly, we just don't have enough power stations yet built again that we can afford to keep every light in every building running all the time. The ship construction is the priority."

The only light coming in was from the door they opened. Warrick excused himself between several members of SG-1 and turned on the lights. SG-1 stepped forward to get a closer look at the wreckage.

Sam had this strange thought in the back of her head that she had seen that type of metal configuration.

They all got closer and in then it dawned on them...

"Oh no..." said Sam with a look of extreme apprehension on her face.

"Oh no indeed, Col. Carter." said Teal'c.

"This isn't good." stated Daniel.

Cam and Vala looked at each other confusedly.

Vala spoke up first and said, "What are we dreading and oh no'ing?"

"What she said." input Cam.

"It's Aschen technology." said Sam. "I thought we were rid of them once and for all!" She was almost visibly shaking.

"We must return to the SGC and warn General Landry immediately." Teal'c said.

Warrin looked more confused then everyone else and said, "What, you recognize this technology? Who is it? Who attacked Hebridan?"

Sam, Teal'c and Daniel started booking it for the gate. Vala quickly followed but Cam hung back to answer Warrick.

"It's the Aschen. We encountered them a few years ago. They are responsible for killing at least two entire planet's worth of people." Cam said despairingly. "They are not a friendly people, that much is for sure."

Cam then took off back to the gate to catch up with the rest of his team. When he got there the gate was already activated and only Daniel and Vala were left still waiting for him. All in all they were on Hebridan for twenty seven minutes.


	11. Chapter 11: Tim, Destiny, Earth

**Review Reply's**

GenoBeast: Yes Woolsey should have done better. He is a diplomat though and he believes in always getting something in return, not to mention he's just not that great a guy. He is in the IOA afterall.

As to Janus' lab, that will come back into play. It won't be soon though

**Authors Notes: **Here's the latest chapter! Expect the war to be full blown next chapter, at that point I think my posts will be a bit longer as I will be squeezing in quite a lot of details and action. If you're not a big fan of reading fighting and wars, i'm sorry, it will be like that for at least the next 3 chapters. Anyway, this one is bringing some more technology and plot into play so I hope you enjoy it! Be sure to leave a room and tell me what you think !

**Authors Note edit 1**

This is the revised chapter 11. Hopefully it's better than the previous one. If it's not, be sure to yell at me! I have the backup somewhere around here...

**Chapter 11**

_Current time: Two months after Tim's exposure to Earth _

**Thor**

Homeworld Command doesn't exist anymore. Since the organization of the UNE there have been major shakeups in the command structure of the defense and offworld missions of Earth. General Jack O'neill has taken what one can only say is a giant leap up in the command structure.

At Homeworld Command he was in control of the defense of all of Earth, in other words is up to him to stop all and any attacks on his people and the planet. Since the restructure he has been assigned to Homeworld Security. Small change in name, big change in funds.

Since everyone on earth now knew of aliens, allies and enemies, there was much more money and support for the defense of earth. The governments of the IOA no longer had to secretly funnel money into the SGC or Homeworld Command, it was now being given freely and more importantly, openly.

General O'neill now had so much money at his disposal, he actually didn't know what to do with it...at first. He got together with a number of scientists and engineers, including Rodney Mckay and Samantha Carter, to start the real space fleet that Earth was going to have as defense and offense, and to set up construction sites for the building of said fleets.

The first major shipyard to be put into construction was on the planet Thor, where the current SGC operations is run from. It had been decided that Thor would be made into a fortress world and used to its maximum capabilities as production, mining, and security was concerned.

Thor, when it was all said and done, would have the same defensive capabilities that Earth was being given. It would have a net of satellite defenses and large shields to cover everything that needed it. These shields, like on earth, would be built with no thought to cost. Some of the shields, especially on Earth, would be covering hundreds if not thousands of miles, and they needed a lot of energy. Neutrino-Ion generators were built and installed en mass for the shields. They would be comparable to Atlantis shielding, given enough power was directed into them.

The shipyard, named Olympus, would be the pride of humanity's engineering and architecture. When it was finished it would cover 200 square miles. Valleys were filled and mountains were leveled to make this shipyard a reality. The building looked like a giant box, it had massive retractable roof segments for ship lift off when they would be completed. There were no 'slips' per se. There was just thousands of energy to matter converters and Asgard construction beams located under the floor where the ships were to be built on. Not knowing what kind of ship changes would come in the future, in terms of size and shape, they built it to be entirely reconfigurable.

While the shipyard was under construction designs for the new Tau'ri vessels were completed. Before the shipyard was ready it already had the complete technical specs of the new ships. In addition to the 302's and 304's there would the 305, 306, and 307 class ships. These were named the Eos class Destroyer, Atlas class Battleship, and Hyperion class Super Carrier respectively. In terms of future ship ratios for the classes it would be like so, 302, 304, 305, 306, 307: 200/12/100/3/1.

The Eos Destoryers and Daedalus Battlecruisers were to be the escort ships for the Atlas and Hyperion classes. They would also be used for defense of the protected planets treaties, and general missions where overwhelming force or numbers were not required. The Eos Destroyers would be fielded in large numbers in the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies.

The Atlas class would be used for anti-capital capabilities, capitals being ships like, Ha'taks, goa'uld motherships, O'neills, Wraith Hives, and Beliskners.

The Super Carriers would be used for ship support, having the capability to dock and repair many other vessels at once, it would also have strong defensive capabilities to the charge of anti-fighters and anti-capital drones (or UAV's).

* * *

><p>At this moment in time the Olympus shipyard has been complete for five days. All class of ships were currently under construction.<p>

To deal with the massive amounts of crew that were needed for the ships, the UNE had started recruitment all over Earth. Overwhelming numbers of people were signing up every day to start their training, whether it be for the UNEA (army) or UNEAF (air force). The people signing up wanted to see the galaxy, travel through outer space, and meet new and strange cultures.

The current Tau'ri fleet consisted of five 304's and five 305's. The first 306's would be done in 35 days, and the first 307 would be done in 65 days.

General O'neill, Col. Carter, and Rodney Mckay were all standing by the operations room of Olympus Shipyard, looking over the railing at the construction going on below.

"That's really something isn't it Carter?" Jack asked.

Ships were being constructed out into the lazy distance, Sam just shaking her head.

"It really is, sir. And to think were we where just a decade ago, I never thought something like this would be possible."

"Asgard technology really does that you know." chipped in Rodney. "Anyway, we're done with all the system checks and it looks like every construction beam is in perfect working condition. I'm ready to go back to Atlantis now.."

"Oh cool it Mckay, Dr. Keller isn't going to die without you being there for a few days." replied Jack.

Sam jumped in, "So, sir, who is getting the command of the first 306?" she asked, almost innocently.

"Well Carter, I thought I'd give her to you if you wanted it."

Sam nearly started jumping up and down and said, "I sure would love the chance sir. The 306 is an amazing ship, can't wait to try her out on some Lucian Alliance or the Aschen if they show their faces again."

"You'll have you chance Carter, do you know who I'm giving the first 307?" he asked with an evil smirk.

Sam looked at him with great concern, "I thought you would get the first one."

"What I'm about to say doesn't leave this room, got it you two?" asked Jack. He got nods from both of them and continued, "Well, I'm going to give it to the best fighter pilot and outside the box thinker I know..." he paused and looked at the other two seriously, "I'm going to give it to Col. Sheppard."

* * *

><p><strong>Orbit of Gaia<strong>

"We're getting an audio communication from the planet." said the replicator at the comm station.

I nodded my confirmation for it to be played, "I am ready to depart, may I come aboard?" asked the now familiar voice of the female Nox.

"Of course." I replied.

Nearly instantly the Nox female materialized on the bridge, from no visible beaming technology.

"Thank you, we haven't been properly introduced yet, my name is Lya."

"Hello Lya, my name is Tim Fredricks. We will now get under way." I said.

The ship moved out from the planet and tore open a massive hyperspace window, then disappeared into it.

* * *

><p><strong>Tollana<strong>

Upon arrival at Tollana I ordered the ship to go into geosynchronous orbit.

"Locate the man I talked to before, the one called Narim."

With a quick search of the planet Narim was found using the tracker I left with him.

"Are you ready?" I asked Lya.

She nodded, I then mentally activated the beaming and Lya and I were transported to Narim's location.

At the slight noise Narim looked up from his sitting position on the log and smiled.

"You are back." he said. He looked at the new guest I had with me and stood up quickly with a smile, "Ah, Lya, I did not know you were coming as well!"

"It is nice to see you again." she replied, "I have come to see the situation the Tollans are in for myself. If there is anything me or my people can do we would be glad too."

"After you told me the Tollans knew the Nox I felt it prudent to speak with them in case an intermediary was needed for any reason." I said. "So, what have the Tollans decided as to their wishes?"

"I have talked with every settlement on the village and it was decided that we would like to rebuild here." He wasn't completely happy with the decision but he would go with whatever his people wanted. And what they wanted was to remember the past and try to build upon it, better than before.

Lya smiled, I nodded and said, "Very well, I will have my science vessel start construction of some basic infrastructure. I suppose you would like a copy of your previous capital built?"

"You can do that?" asked Narim in shock.

"Yes, it is quite simple." I replied smiling. "It should be done within three days, anything else you need you can use this," I handed him a small communication device, "to contact the ship I'll be leaving here in orbit for the duration of the construction, you can also use it to transport all your people wherever they may want to go."

Narim looked at me with his eyes glistening and said, "You are a truly benevolent person. I have no idea how the Tollan people can repay you for your efforts."

I smiled genially and replied, "There is no need for your people to repay me. I am doing humanitarian efforts all over the galaxy to help repair what the goa'uld and Ori have destroyed. I am at your service." I turned to Lya and asked, "Would you like to stay here and help oversee everything or would you like me to return you home now?"

"I would like to stay here and talk with the people." she said.

"As you wish, take this," I handed her a duplicate communication device like the one I gave to Narim, "use this for anything you deem fit, anything at all."

"Thank you very much."

With that I beamed back to the Primitus and set course for Tarfino Hancores. I kept the aurora science vessel in orbit and left the system.

* * *

><p><strong>Tarfino Hancores<strong>

Upon my return of the city/asteroid, I beamed down and started going around talking to all my department heads trying to get information of recent activity and news. My first stop was to Cato in engineering.

"Hello Cato, have there been any news worthy developments?" I asked.

"Only one, I've assigned a team to go over the specifications for the subspace capacitors and they believe they found a way to minimize even the top energy generating devices. As you know we can now get half powered subspace capacitors to be 3x2x2 feet. Well this team thinks they can get full power capacitors down to a paltry 15x8x6 feet!"

"That is wonderful news, how long till there is a working prototype?"

"The team will be ready with a prototype in about twenty days."

"Excellent, thank you Cato."

I then went to my head of medicine Lael, an advanced AI I tasked with being the caretaker of the small group of Alterans I had created (clones of myself). "Lael, any news on advanced Altera physiology?"

Lael turned when she heard my voice and smiled, "Actually, yes. Quite exciting news!"

"Wonderful, let's hear it."

"I have been studying several interesting animals from all over the galaxies, including some wraith DNA, courtesy of Atlantis, and I believe I can copy some of these creatures effects in your genome for immediate beneficial effects."

"Ok, like what?"

"From the wraith DNA I've been studying their remarkable healing abilities. While we have quite an efficient immune and metabolic system, the wraith's ability to heal is unparalleled. I have discovered the DNA responsible for this and I believe I can replicate the ability in ourselves. We will have to eat a little more often for the best effects but we won't have to drain other being's life force!" she said the last part with a giggle. Then continued, "The second interesting advance I've studied was of a reptilian like creature that had remarkable reflexes, almost off the charts, even for an Alteran! I have identified the genetic code responsible that so quickens the electrical impulses from the eyes and the nerve endings and I think I can combine that and the wraiths healing ability together to create a small retrovirus that can give us the benefits. It's already been thoroughly tested in simulations and in empty clones and the results are quite astounding!"

"So is it ready for live testing?" I asked, impressed.

"It is, I've already tested it on some of our soldiers, I have some standing by to show you if you have the time?"

"Absolutely." I exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Lael and I walked to the nearest gym to see these new improvements. I walked in and saw four soldier clones sparring.<p>

Lael cleared her throat to get the attention of the sparring blurs of people and waited for them to come forward. She said, "So who would like to do a personal sparring match with out leader Tim to show off the new changes?"

All four of them stepped forward, volunteering. I looked at them and tried to determine which of them would be the fastest, when I found my choice I pointed to him and said, "You."

Without any other words me and the soldier I chose went to the middle of the sparring ring. "If you can hit me, I'll give you a quarter!" he said. I had all kinds of earth sayings and philosophical teachings downloaded with each alterans 'birth', the Altera have no need of currency.

I started my attack charging forward to land a blow of my right fist on my opponent. I swung my arm as fast as I could, which is quite fast given our denser leaner muscles and faster base reflexes over humans, and when I realized that I missed I saw that my sparing partner was now behind me. I continued trying to connect punches, kicks, and hacks with no success for five minutes. I stopped the match afterward and smiled while I slowed my heart down to normal speed.

"That is quite impressive" I said.

One of the other soldiers spoke up, "Yea, and he's the slow one of the bunch!" It was a friendly jibe but it expressed a lot.

"Try out the healing now." Lael said.

I grabbed a short dagger from twenty feet away with my telekinesis and handed it to one of the soldiers and nodded. He took the dagger and cut a long gash on his forearm that started bleeding instantly as we looked on. In a mere four or five seconds the gash started healing itself shut from the end where the cut started. It took fifteen seconds to heal the whole thing, the only reminder of an injury being the still wet blood on his arm.

"Very impressive!" I said. "Are there any side effects?"

"Other than having to eat a larger meal and to take a short nap after the injection, there is no side effects." said Lael with a smile.

"Excellent, start applying it to everyone immediately."

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny<strong>

It was the day after Eli sat in the chair and then went into a comma when Rush and Young went in search of Tina the replicator. They found her in the engine room going through some screens on the console when Young spoke up, "Excuse me Tina, may we have a word?"

She turned around to the voices and said, "Of course Col. I am all yours."

Rush spoke before Young could and he asked in a agitated tone, "You said that the chair wouldn't harm Eli or cause any negative side effects. So why is it that he is now in a coma?"

Tina looked slightly confused and replied, "He is unharmed, his body is in perfect condition."

Rush and Young looked at each other and Young all but yelled, "HE'S IN A COMA! You call that unharmed?"

Tina finally grasped what they were saying and responded, "You don't need to worry about that, he's fine."

Before Rush could then take up the anger filled yell, the radio Young was carrying came to life.

"Col. Young, could you and Dr. Rush come to the infirmary at once?" asked TJ.

Young and Rush stood there fuming for a few more seconds before Young replied, "On our way."

When they got to the infirmary they noticed Eli was sitting up and complaining about something to TJ.

"...but TJ, I'm really hungry! I don't want to sit here and get poked!"

Rush and Young were visibly relieved. Rush spoke first, "How are you feeling Eli?"

"I'm hungry but TJ is keeping me here to run some tests..." he said almost pouting.

"How is your _mind _Eli? You were in a coma for a day." Rush replied.

"Oh that? I'm fine, it was actually really cool! It turns out the chair downloaded stuff into my head faster than I could grasp what was happening. Apparently it doesn't just give you knowledge, it gives you _understanding!_"

Rush was shocked, he even took a step back and said, "How is that possible?"

Eli smiled, "I'm telling you man, it was really cool! It's like I was in my room back home and my mom was teaching me advanced mathematics and physics! It actually teaches you in whatever way you understand it best, it's incredible!"

Rush was still in denial but starting to understand, "So..the coma?"

"The coma was me being taught everything that I downloaded! Really taught! I understand this stuff better than American history, it's insane!"

And that as they say, was that. Over the course of the next twelve days, everyone would take a turn in the chair, learning whatever subject they wanted to or thought would be best. There was some changes though to take place and that was the implementation of slower download rates so that no one would lapse into a coma. Instead of the few minutes of download and one day of coma Eli experienced, it would be six hours in the chair per person. This eliminated the coma but left people feeling drained of energy and mighty hungry when they got out.

With the repairs completed and people taking turns in the chair, things were getting really busy on board destiny. Eli and Rush, Rush being the first person to sit in the chair after Eli, started going over all the systems on board Destiny, trying to improve them or think of crossovers with Earth technology. Using the e/m converters and construction beams, Eli and Rush added more shield emitters for greater redundancy, weapons turrets, and power conduits all over the ship to power the newly added systems. They even started to improve power generation by creating more replicas of the subspace capacitor that tina had brought aboard.

Now with the new energy sources, Destiny would only be draining energy at 30% normal efficiency. In reality, it still drained the same speed but the subspace capacitors recharged the power reserves enough to only lose 30% of previous energy expenditure rates. This means that destiny still had to recharge in a star every once in awhile, but now it wouldn't be needed quite as fast.

The new weapons turrets they installed were copies of forticus beams specifications that Tina had brought with her in her nanites. Along with the 48 turrets already on Destiny, they installed six of the more powerful forticus beams.

With the crew all learning all Alteran dialects during the chair download, people where having a lot more success with the ancient systems on board. This allowed the bridge and control interface room to be utilized to their fullest potential.

The crew on Destiny now had complete control of Destiny and all of it's systems.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis<strong>

It was two days after the Alteran 'theft' of the Atlantis database when they first discovered it.

Razek Zelenka ran into Mr. Woolseys office with a look of joy. Woolsey looked up from the papers he was reading and looked at the Czech scientist that was now panting and out of breath in his office.

"Yes Dr.? What can I do for you?" asked Woolsey.

Radek stood up, now almost with his breath calmed down. "We...we found something Mr. Woolsey. Something that the Alteran that was here left behind."

Woolsey was now completely at attention, "Well? What was it?"

"He left us an energy source! Well...it's not just an energy source, its an energy generator!"

"Excuse me Dr. Zelenka, but I fail to see the difference, please explain."

"As you know the ZPM's are like giant batteries. Well that's all there are, they don't generate energy, they just discharge what they have stored then eventually they run out."

"Ok..I get that. So what did the Alteran leave?" asked Woolsey

"He left an energy generator! This thing, while not providing as much instantaneous energy as a ZPM, will not run out of energy! It seems to be a subspace capacitor like the one that was on the ancient defense satellite! It will never run out of energy because it generates it, and it generates it in much higher quantities and rates than even our Mark II Naquadah Generators do in controlled overload!"

Woolsey was now understanding just what it was they had received from their so called thief. "How much more powerful?" he asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, but it's off the charts compared to our generators, it even produces more energy than the Asgard neutrino-ion generators!" Radek said excitedly.

"Can it power the shield like a ZPM?" Woolsey asked.

"Yes of course! It could power everything! If we installed these all over the city, we would never need another ZPM at all!"

Woolsey was in shock. Even their mark II generators in overload could barely power the control chair of Atlantis. If they had these capacitors all over Atlantis they would never have an energy problem again.

Woolsey looked up to Radek and said, "I need to inform Earth immediately of what we have."


	12. Chapter 12

**Review Reply's:**

**Senrab Nomis: **I know what you mean, though when I wrote that part it was kind of a 'vision into the future'. At the current time they are still progressing but are not currently at the 'end' like I had written earlier. I addressed that in this chapter though!

As to why Daniel brought the rune to the reunion, well he didn't know at the time that it even was technology. At the end of the Glastonbury Tor 'excavation' the SGC had Jack and other people with the ancient gene try and activate any and all devices and artifacts recovered. Jack tried with the rune in question and nothing happened, so it was decided that it didn't have a technological base, and was in fact a rune.

He then took Tim directly there to do just what they had Tim do, and that was to activate those devices that no one else could. Jack and other 'proficient' gene users all tried, and none of them could, that was why Tim was so boldly taken there to activate everything, he had proven to be even more proficient than Jack.

Thanks for the detailed review, hope to get others like it!

**Authors Notes: **This one is shorter than my others and I can only say it's for a good reason. After this...the war starts. I'll have the next, longer chapter out in a few days. Hope you enjoy the chapter and be sure to leave a review to tell me what you thought of it!

**Authors Note edit 1**

This is the revised chapter 12. Hopefully it's better than the previous one. If it's not, be sure to yell at me! I have the backup somewhere around here...

**Chapter 12**

**Earth**

Companies on Earth are still dealing with the blows given them by all the advanced alien technology. Energy companies, Automobile companies, Medical Research companies, and more were all hit hard by the new advances ushered in.

It was taking time but soon the first cars with the new safe engines were going to be available, and at that point the governments would start trading programs to recycle the then obsolete combustion engine cars with the new designs.

The energy companies were perhaps the hardest hit, when the new naquadah generators started coming online all over the world, via the governments, they were crushed. Who can compete with clean FREE energy?

Medical Research companies weren't hit as hard as the energy companies because they just had to throw out the old research and start looking into the new advances. Although throwing out research that you've been working on for sometimes a decade and spent billions of dollars in isn't always easy, especially with no return on investment.

At this moment in time there were very few transporter stations built. Only in the big cities around the world did they start to see the advancements from alien cultures very readily. All across the world the smaller towns and cities would still be using their good old combustion earth technology. In time the face of the world was changed.

The defense satellite grid over earth was finished, since it was given priority construction, and the collective leaders of the world and the UNE were able to breathe a little easier. The city shields and their energy generators were coming next and some were already built for nation capitals and major population centers.

* * *

><p><strong>Thor<strong>

"Unscheduled offworld activation!" came the voice of the base wide speakers.

General Landry and the remnants of SG-1 (Carter was still at the Olympus Shipyards) went down to the operations room to see what was going on.

"We're getting the Atlantis IDC and a video communication." reported Walter.

"Put it on screen." replied the General.

Landry and SG-1 gathered around the screen to see the live video message.

Mr. Woolseys face appeared and he began to speak, "Hello General, SG-1, I have some very important information for you."

SG-1 and the General looked to each wondering what it could be this time, then Landry nodded his head to get Woolsey to continue.

"Well, as you know we were the victims of a thievery the other day courtesy of an Alteran by the name of Katon." here he paused to determine their memories and the situation and then continued, "Well today Dr. Zelenka made a startling discovery. It turns out that Cato left something here for us seemingly in exchange for the copy of the database that he stole."

Vala grinned widely and spoke before anyone else could, "Is it gold? Naquadah? Weapons?"

General Landry and Mitchell gave a glare in Vala's direction and Landry said, "Continue Mr. Woolsey."

"It seems he left a power generator. Not only any power generator but a very powerful one. It can't provide as much energy per instant as a ZPM but as I'm told, it will never run out of energy and doesn't use any type of fuel. Also it provides much more power than a neutrino-Ion generator that we've been installing on the new ships."

Even the gate technicians in the room were palpably excited. Landry spoke, "Send it through at once, we will start studying it in great detail."

* * *

><p><strong>UNE Headquarters, Earth<strong>

"It's been brought to our attention that a previous ally of ours is in dire need of help and supply. With our current technology on board our ships I propose we send them any assistance we can immediately."

Said the American member on the board of the UNE.

"To which allies are you referring?" asked the Russian member.

"They call themselves the Langarans. They at one point had a member of their world on our primary SG team, SG-1. His name is Jonas Quinn."

"Ahh, yes. I remember reading about that man. Quite an extraordinary learning ability hadn't he?" asked the Chinese member.

"Yes, he was very gifted. I propose we send two 305's to the planet to aid in whatever means possible." said the American.

"How will that leave the defense of Earth?" asked the Chinese member.

"We will still have five 304's, three 305's and the satellite defense network."

"Then I vote to send the two ships." said the Chinese man.

"I agree." said the Russian man.

"I will send word to General O'neill immediately then." replied the American with a smile.

As word was sent to Thor, then back to the fleet around Earth, two 305's were picked for the relief effort. Within twenty minutes of the board vote, the ships departed from earth orbit and made their speedy way to Langara.

* * *

><p><strong>Langara<strong>

A few hours after the 305's left earth, they dropped out of hyperspace in orbit of Langara. On the bridge of the Napoleon (one of the 305's) stood Teal'c, when word came that they were going to be sending relief ships to Langara, Jack thought it wise to send a familiar face with the fleet.

Teal'c nodded to one of the officers on the bridge of the ship and disappeared in a flash of light.

He reappeared a moment later on the planet surface in a city that held the majority of the planets population. Starting his search he started to walk around, taking in the sights of the decimated city. Some buildings looked brand new while others were obviously complete wrecks. Teal'c had an uneasy thought of what had happened here when he decided to ask for help from one of the locals.

"Excuse me," he started in his monotone, "I am looking for a man by the name of Jonas Quinn."

The man nearly jumped when he saw the much larger form of Teal'c seemingly melt out of the shadows from a nearby alley. The man responded, clearly stuttering, "He-he-he's in the ma-ma-main building in the center of the to-town."

Teal'c gave a slight nod and said, "Thank you."

He walked on for nearly ten more minutes, scaring the people of the city as he went. He finally arrived at the main building, larger than all the rest in the city, and walked up the stairs to the front doors. Two guards were standing there outside the door and stopped Teal'c.

"State your purpose." one of the guards said.

"I am here to see Jonas Quinn." Teal'c replied easily.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the guard.

"I do not. Though I am sure he'd be willing to see me at once, we were close friends during his time on Earth."

As Teal'c said his last sentence the guards visibly shifted, the guard asked, "Earth? It still lives? Were they not wiped out by the Ori as well?"

Teal'c just raised an eyebrow and replied, "Earth was unaffected by the Ori." He didn't feel the need to tell them of the potential disaster with the Ori bio weapon.

The guards seemed to take an ever stiffer pose, "You may go in."

Teal'c went inside and was directed up several staircases and through a corridor with many rooms. Finally he was lead inside one that looked very very used. There were papers everywhere, and half finished machines on every surface. Teal'c did not see anyone so he cleared his throat.

At the sounds, someone that was behind a desk, playing with something on the floor stood up and looked at where the noise came from.

"Teal'c?" said Jonas clearly surprised. He came across the room and stood before the larger man and did a stiff deep nod of his upper body.

Teal'c responded the gesture and replied, "It is I, Jonas Quinn." Teal'c even let out a small genuine smile. "It is good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too!" Jonas looked at Teal'c with happiness, "Wow! I didn't think I'd see any of the old team again after the Ori invasion. I figured Earth was hit as hard as we were... Man it's good to see you again Teal'c."

"It is unfortunate of what happened here, though the Tau'ri have come to help in whatever way we can." said Teal'c, not wanting to tell Jonas right now how easily the Tau'ri got off from the Ori threat.

"I didn't get a report of anyone activating the stargate...how did you get here?" asked Jonas.

Teal'c smiled and said, "Much has changed Jonas Quinn. I will show you." Teal'c pressed a button on his wrist and grabbed Jonas's shoulder. In a flash of light they both disappeared.

They reappeared on the bridge of _Napoleon. _They were facing the 3D holographic view screens that were currently showing space and Langara. Jonas whistled and said, "Is this the X-303?"

Teal'c shook his head and replied, "It is not, Jonas Quinn. This is the D-305, _Napoleon, _it is a destroyer."

Jonas looked confused, "Destroyer? I'm somewhat familiar with the earth terms of ship classes from my studies of earth culture, doesn't that mean it's smaller than the 303?"

"Indeed, it is. The D-305 class is 300 hundred meters, compared to the 550 meters of the 303."

"Oh, so it's not as powerful then." said Jonas.

"Actually, it is indeed much more powerful than the 303, the Tau'ri have come far. It has equivalent shields to three times that of the 303 and has weapons many more times as powerful."

Jonas looked shocked. "Woah, far indeed." He looked at his friend and asked him candidly, "I do though, fail to see how a destroyer can help my people, we have no one attacking us."

Teal'c smiled and signaled one of the enlisted on the bridge to start their plan. After the enlisted man nodded back Teal'c and Jonas was beamed back down to the planet. Where they beamed too was not where they left from however.

Jonas turned around confused of his surroundings, then he noticed the town they previously left a few miles away. "Why are we out here Teal'c?" he asked.

Teal'c pressed another button and a very large object decloaked in front of the two. Teal'c said, "This is an energy source. The Tau'ri call it a neutrino-Ion generator. It can provide power to everyone and everything in your city."

Jonas was taking in his friends words and smiled greatly, "This is amazing! I didn't think that thing could fit into the Napoleon, it's huge!"

Teal'c replied, "It did not fit in any of the storage bays that is true, the Tau'ri ship built it here a few moments before we beamed down. You see, these warships can provide much help for your people."

Jonas just smiled his huge grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Tarfino Hancores<strong>

I felt great! I hadn't felt so lively even before when I was still human and had a full nights' peaceful sleep. The genetic enhancements were felt immediately for everyone that had received them. Our already incredible reflexes were boosted by as much as 60%, not to mention our healing ability got a substantial boost.

I felt so good I thought it was time to enact my plan about the Asgard. I beamed aboard the special Aurora class science vessel that had been prepared for this mission, called _Renatus (_Means 'Rebirth' in ancient)_. _

We took off from the asteroid and headed into space, then I engaged the hyperdrive and we were on our way to the birthplace of the new Asgard race.

* * *

><p><strong>New Othala<strong>

My ship dropped out of hyperspace above a lush, highly habitable world. I named it, New Othala.

I went to the beaming console and started to work.

In a few hours I had the basis of the advanced settlement set up for the use of the new Asgard. I decided that I was going to completely avoid the clone degeneration problem by restarting the use of bisexual reproduction, until they were ready for something else that is.

To that end I, with the help of Lael, modified the existing Asgard DNA, to have two genders and to give them back their previously strong, able bodies. We basically created an Asgard / Altera hybrid that was leaning towards the Asgard in appearance. They would average 5 and a half feet tall and be as strong as an average human (not Alteran). We kept the brain capacity and capability, so they looked like grey/purple large headed humans.

When the settlement was complete with it's supplies and 'booby trap' I set up the bio pods. After the bio pods were seeded all over the planet I started the plan. The bio pods activated and the specific DNA that would result in the new Asgard species evolution was released onto the planet, after that I activated the time dilation device.

I set up the time dilation device so that in one hour my ship time, it would be one thousand years on the planet. Once they had 'evolved' into what we had created they would eventually discover the settlement I built and trip the 'booby trap', this booby trap was very difficult to find as I had intended, one would need very advanced technologies to discover it's existence. What it would do, when it was tripped, was to automatically turn off the time dilation field.

In a mere twenty hours I was alerted that the trap had been sprung. I quickly made my way to the bridge to see how things had advanced. I activated the holographic display screen for the sensors and inspected the budding civilization. They were moderately advanced and spread out all over the planet.

Since the time dilation device was deactivated immediately as soon as the seal to the settlement was broken, I got to see the would be explorers first entering it. I figured this was the time to enact the second part of the plan. I took a discrete sample of DNA from a large number of the population and smiled inwardly realizing that it was nearly perfect to the DNA me and Lael 'designed'.

Using this DNA I created a single clone and brought it to maturity in a time dilation field. I then went to the copy of the Asgard core I had brought and copied the data I needed. When I was back on Tarfino Hancores I was going over the report from Samantha Carter regarding the installation of the Asgard Core by Thor before the Asgard were wiped out. In that report I read that Thor told Sam that they could interact with the Asgard core using a hologram of any Asgard that was in it. I inspected this for myself and realized what they had done. The Asgard had actually copied each and every one of their consciousness into the core so that they could be used in hologram form as if they were the actual person the user had chosen, which in reality, they were the real Asgard consciousness. Knowing that fact I copied the consciousness of the one Asgard that had come to know the Tau'ri the best, Supreme Commander Thor.

Taking that consciousness I transferred it into the cloned body, within moments the eyes fluttered open.


	13. Chapter 13

**Review Reply's:**

**GenoBeast: **Yes woolsey changed his view after he found out what the Alteran had left.

Concerning Atlantis Tim isn't concerned with it just yet, he has a list of things to finish before he even thinks about the pegasus galaxy.

The Alterans did use the subspace capacitor, though not since the advent of the Potentia that is true!

**Senrab Nomis: **No problem. I realized after I re-read that part about Earth that it sounded fast, I didn't mean to make it come across like that XD

Yes, I actually thought someone else would use that Asgard method, at least the part of their consciousness's being in the Asgard core, but no one I've read went that route. It will be nice to have them back, I plan to incorporate them completely in the story.

Glad you're enjoying it!

**Authors Notes: **Here's the latest chapter. Leading up to the start of the war! This chapter was kind of hard to write because I didn't quite know the right method to 'start' the war but I like how it turned out. Anyway, the war will be full blown next chapter, and I can tell you it will be much more fun for me to write because I love that stuff! Leave a review and feel free to message me with any ideas or concerns about the story or the war.

**Authors Note edit 1**

This is the revised chapter 13. Hopefully it's better than the previous one. If it's not, be sure to yell at me! I have the backup somewhere around here...

Enjoy the read!

**Chapter 13**

**Atlantis**

General O'neill stepped through the gate and was welcomed as an honored guest. Per usual Jack scoffed at such ridiculous formalities, though he couldn't show that outwardly..much. He knew why they did these things and that it mattered, to the enlisted as much as to the structure of command.

Jack had come here for one reason, and he hoped that it would be easier than he thought / knew it would be. He walked with Richard up to the conference room, taking in the surroundings that had changed surprisingly little over the years.

When they had entered and sat down Jack finally got to relax. "Call Col. Sheppard to the conference room please." he said, getting down to business.

Woolsey just nodded his head and contacted John over the radio. "So what's happening General, what has Sheppard done this time?" he asked semi-seriously.

"Nothing too bad, though if I'm any judge he'll most likely regret it like I did. We'll wait for him to arrive before we get into details." Jack said. He didn't want to spend a lot of time here and he knew that might just happen.

A few moments later John Sheppard stepped into the room, looking a bit worn out. "Sorry I'm late, Ronon cut me open when we were sparring and I had to get it checked out." John said. He had walked into the room looking down but when he turned his head up and saw General O'neill he stopped in his tracks and snapped to attention. There weren't many people that he would seriously snap to attention for but O'neill was definitely one of those people, he respected him and even subconsciously thanked him for getting him onto the Atlantis Expedition all those years ago.

"At ease Sheppard." Jack replied.

John relaxed, but not much and went to sit down talking as he did, "I'm sorry General, if I knew it was you I would have come here bleeding."

"Think nothing of it Col."

John was curious as to why the General had come here himself as opposed to just sending a message through the gate.

"I bet you're wondering why I came in person." said Jack.

John smiled slightly and said, "Why actually, yes...it must be something important."

Jack nodded and replied, "It is Col., I'm here to offer you a position, one I have high hopes that you will take."

If it were possible John got even stiffer hearing those words. _He's going to transfer me from Atlantis. _He thought. John didn't know what he would do if he couldn't help the people of this galaxy, and be with his team. His team, and the members of the Atlantis Expedition were basically his family now. He would do anything for them, he didn't want to leave. "What position would that be general?"

_Ok, here it is. _Jack thought. "I want you to command the newest flagship that will be completed in the coming month. Before you say anything I want you to know that it will be the biggest baddest ship humanity has built to date." Here Jack knew the Colonel needed to hear something very particular so he said it, "I want you to be in charge of it as the new head of the UNE forces stationed here in the Pegasus galaxy."

To say John was shocked was understating his reaction. "You would have me command the flagship of the UNE HERE? In Pegasus?" he exclaimed.

Jack smiled at the reaction, knowing it was a good sign. "Yea well, I need someone I can trust. And who can I better trust than someone like me. Someone who will always do the right thing no matter what. Plus, to be honest we don't need that kind of fire power just yet in the Milky Way...all is quiet."

John was thinking of all the people he could help. The Athosians, the Coalition of Planets, hell, just about every planet he could think of would benefit greatly. _And I would be the guy that personally gets to help those people, I could protect them all _he thought. John stood up and nodded his head, "I accept."

_Perfect, _thought Jack. He got up and shook Johns hand. "I'll expect you back at the SGC within two days, you've got to see the ship and know every bulkhead and rivet, and you've only got twenty two more days."

* * *

><p><strong>Orbit of New Othala<strong>

I watched as Thor looked around at his surroundings. "Hello Thor." I said to him telepathically.

"Where am I?"

"You are above the new homeworld of the Asgard race." I said with a smile.

Thor looked down at his body and seemingly noticed for the first time the change in his appearance. He stepped out from the cloning pod and tried out his new body. "This is a marvelous body. It's very strong, and...tall."

I smiled even more at his kind words at the new species I essentially created for his dying / dead people. "Thank you, I designed it myself. I was able to keep all of your brains' capacity and ability as well."

He looked up at me and said, "Really? That is quite an accomplishment. We had been working on a similar method for quite some time, we could not keep the brain capacity and strengthen our bodies at the same time, this is truly remarkable."

"Come Thor, there is something you must see."

I escorted him to the bridge where I showed Thor the planet below us, and the millions of the new Asgard that had already been flourishing on the planet. I explained, "They have come far in their short time on this planet. It is quite a good omen I feel."

Thor just looked down at the holographic display with a new sense of life, "How many others of the previous Asgard have you revived?"

"You are the first. I decided I would give you the opportunity to revive the others and show them what has transpired, but first, your people on the world below deserve to know their very rich history of the past."

Thor looked on in silence and nodded slightly and said, "Who are you and why have you given the Asgard a second chance?"

I smiled and said, "The revival of the Asgard is just my first step in a grand act to reunite the four great races once again. You see, I am an Alteran. We have returned, the Nox have never left, and now your race will rise once more."

Thor looked right into my eyes and said, "You are Altera? Then my race once again owes much to yours. We will use this second chance wisely, and we will help in whatever way we can."

* * *

><p><strong>Tollana<strong>

After I left Thor with a copy of the Asgard core and everything he needed to continue reviving the Asgard in the settlement, I decided to check up on the progress of the Tollans.

Arriving at Tollana a few hours after I left New Othala, I looked at the progress that was being made. The Tollans capital city was completely rebuilt, and they were even starting to construct a few small outlying towns. I located Narim and Lya and beamed down to their location.

They noticed my arrival and came over to greet me.

"Ah Tim! It's good to see you again so soon! Welcome to the Capital City of Tollana." Narim said excitedly.

Lya stepped closer and said, "You have done an amazing thing Tim. On behalf of the Nox, I thank you."

"I'm just happy to help. Someone has got to come to the aid of the people that can't help themselves, or have lost their way." I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Armstrong<strong>

Sam walked on to her new ship for the first time since it was finished, just a few hours earlier, and took in the sight of the busy crew all trying to ready the ship for it's shakedown flight. She made her way to the bridge of the vessel, which was in the center and most heavily armored part of the ship. When she stepped into the bridge the crew all greeted her with their customary nods and 'sir's.

She sat in the command chair and said, "Alright, take us into orbit."

The 2,000 meter long ship engaged its anti-gravity drives and sublight engines and sped into the atmosphere. In Olympus shipyard, many people looked on as the brand new Atlas class battleships rose from the surface in near unison, four of Earth's most powerful new ships leaving the surface to head out on their first missions.

Once in orbit she said, "Take us to Langara, maximum speed."

At this point, rebuilding and humanitarian efforts on Langara had been going on for many days, Teal'c and the two 305's were doing what they could for Jonas and his people. Sam's shakedown flight was to proceed to Langara and assist if needed.

With the powerful generators and hyperspace drives the 306 made it to Langara in half an hour. When it dropped out of hyperspace it went into geosynchronous orbit alongside the 305's. After a brief chat with the captain of _Napoleon, _Teal'c and Jonas was beamed aboard the bridge of the newly arrived ship.

Teal'c was the first one to reorient himself and smiled when he noticed Sam, "It is good to see you again Samantha Carter, it has felt like weeks since I was last with the team." he said.

Before Sam could say anything Jonas stepped forward and said, "Sam! It's great to see you! It's been entirely too long!" He looked at Teal'c and then back at Sam and said, "To tell the truth I thought I was only going to get to see Teal'c, is Jack here too?"

She smiled and replied, "It's good to see you too. No, General O'neill isn't here, he's been quite busy with the protection of Earth and all the new changes happening."

Jonas said, "Ah yes, Teal'c told me that the Stargate program is public news now, man that must be strange huh?"

"Yea it actually is quite...strange. I still can hardly believe that it's true." she paused then continued, "Well anyway, this is the shakedown cruise of my new ship" she gestured with her hands to all around her, "and I came by to see if I could help out around here."

Jonas smiled and said, "Thanks Sam, but that's not needed. My people are quite cared for as it is, we have no one going hungry or without shelter now that Teal'c and the two ships that came with him have been helping us." he looked around with a great respect to everyone on the bridge and said, "I really don't know how to repay you and yours. It's truly a miraculous thing you have done for my people...after the Ori occupation my planet was essentially left in ruins." he paused and continued, "I really don't know what else you guys can do for my people, we're better off now then even before the goa'uld attacked."

Sam smiled warmly and said, "That's really good to hear Jonas, I'm glad we could help. If I can't be of any help here," she started with a joking / serious tone of voice, "then I guess we're going to continue with the shakedown cruise. We have one more stop to make."

With that, they said their goodbyes and thanks and Teal'c and Jonas beamed off the ship. Their next stop was a suspected lucian alliance controlled planet. Sam ordered the ship to engage its cloak and then they jumped into hyperspace heading to the planet.

They arrived twenty minutes later still cloaked. "Take us closer to the inhabited planet." Sam said.

As they got closer the sensor officer said, "Sir, we are detecting multiple ships surrounding the planet."

"How many ships?" she asked.

"Unknown, there is a very large number, sensors are picking up more as we get closer."

"On screen, lets see them." she ordered.

The center, largest holographic display changed to a zoomed view of the planet's orbit. It took the bridge crew a few moments before they realized what they were seeing.

Sam spoke first, "There must be a hundred ships in orbit."

As the view zoomed out, it showed ships in all directions above the planet. "Stop the camera, there!" she said. "What is that?"

The sensor office typed at his console for a few moments then said, "It appears to be an orbital shipyard. Sensors are detecting at least twenty of them in orbit of the planet."

Same shook her head. She didn't like this at all. "How many ships can each shipyard construct at a time?" she asked.

The reply a few moments later stunned the crew into a numbing silence, "Three, it looks like they can make a Ha'tak in just a few weeks."

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny<strong>

Everyone on board felt the familiar yet never same feeling of the ship dropping out of FTL. Radio chatter erupted as people were trying to find out what happened.

Rush's voice came on over the radio, "We have arrived at the edge of the new galaxy."

"Look!" exclaimed Eli.

Young stood up from the commanders chair on the bridge and walked over to the console that Eli was at, "What is it Eli?" he asked.

"Stargate addresses!" he said excitedly.

Young looked confused and said, "And why is this exciting news? There are almost always stargates in range when we drop out of FTL."

Eli looked up at the leader of the expedition and stared at him with an open mouth before saying, "Yes..well that's because we were following the path mapped out for us by the seeder ships, when we took the unexpected detour through the galactic void we had to come to a part of the galaxy that the seeder ships probably wouldn't have got to on their path to the next galaxy."

Young nodded his head and said, "So the seeder ships came through this part of the galaxy as well instead of just going on to the next one?"

Rush walked in to the bridge as Young was saying that and said, "Or...someone else built these gates, not the seed ships."

Young and Eli both looked at the new arrival and Eli just shrugged, Young continued to watch Rush as he sat down at a console.

"You think these gates were built by an alien race and not by the seed ships?" Young asked. He never liked how often Rush was right about these types of situations.

Rush said without looking away from the screen, "It's possible."

Eli spoke up quickly, "I say we dial one and send through the kino. We'll find out for sure that way by the design of the gate."

Young nodded his head and said to Eli, "Do it." He really didn't want to find another hostile species out here, but if by chance some alien race did build these stargates and was peaceful...well he didn't want to jinx that just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Thor, Olympus shipyard<strong>

After the news from _The Armstrong _made it to Thor and Earth, the decision came quickly, all the way from the top, they decided to rush the 307 construction. To do this they re-tasked every spare construction beam to the 307 production only. With the flexibility of the beams, allowing them to change places and even construct other beams, this meant quite a lot of extra logistic work.

Work crews and managers worked in heavily expanded shifts. All this work cut the time on the 307's production from many remaining days to 9. Everyone hoped the 307's would be done in time to make a difference...

* * *

><p><strong>Juna<strong>

It had been quite some time since SG-1 freed this planet from goa'uld control. They had the help of their robotic 'selves', and together they freed the people of Juna from both Heru'ur and Cronus.

After the goa'uld were driven off and the people of Juna got to experience freedom for themselves, they began to expand around their planet, constructing new cities and exploring lands that they previously were not allowed to go to. Though they advanced as a society and people, both in population and culture, they were not prepared for what was about to happen.

Unbeknownst to them, a hyperspace window opened near their planet and a vessel came down into the atmosphere of the planet. At a high altitude, but after the burning from reentry, the 'vessel' split up into dozens of pieces and then each piece individually activated its engines and went to a population center. Many miles above the towns and cities across the globe the pieces exploded and a fine mist slowly rained down on the people.

The people didn't know what was happening but they saw it as just another strange weather event, they went on unknowing that they were just the victims of a biological weapon attack.

On other planets near the Aschen homeworld, the same thing was happening. In a few days the peoples of those worlds would start dying in the hundreds. The Aschen believed, and quite rightly so, that they had essentially already won those planets. They moved in their many warships into the orbits of those worlds and just waited for the people to die below. They are a very patient race.

* * *

><p><strong>P4C-345<strong>

The god Atum was sitting on his throne thinking about his plan to rid the galaxy of the Tau'ri once and for all when one of his jaffa officers came in with a message, "My lord, your requested fleet is ready and we are still constructing ships for reinforcement purposes."

Atum smiled an evil grin and used the rings to transport up to his flagship. He went to the bridge and ordered the fleet to gather closer together for their first trip. It took half an hour for all of his ships that were around the planet to gather together for the jump. He smiled, knowing he had hundreds of ships at his command.

By his order the ships entered hyperspace.

10 hours later they arrived at the first destination. It was a planet with a human population numbering around 10,000. "Wipe them out." he said without a glimmer of regret or guilt. He recorded the wholesale destruction and was inwardly happy. Knowing that the first steps of his plan was finally coming into fruition.

Down on the planet, the people went about their days as if it was just another day. Farmers sold their wares at market and people went about town with their loved ones.

There was a high pitched whining noise as the first of many orange energy bolts started to rain down to the surface. Without knowing what was going on, people started dying in the hundreds.

* * *

><p><strong>Thor, SGC base of Operations<strong>

"Unscheduled incoming activation!" came the usual expression over the speakers.

General Landry rushed to the operations room. When he arrived Walter said, "Sir, we're getting a video feed through the gate."

"Bring it up on screen." he said.

Before he or anyone else could watch it, a common dressed goa'uld 'arrived' at the bottom of the ramp in the gate room. "Sir," Walter started, "we have a...visitor."

The goa'uld started speaking, "I am Atum. Witness my divinity and tremble! I will destroy your world and all of your allies! You stand no chance against me, I am a god. No one, nothing can compare. Surrender your ships to me and what happened to that planet won't happen to yours...for awhile." he said smugly.

The hologram disappeared and Landry and the others that witnessed it just shook their heads. "They never learn do they?" asked Landry. "Play the video."

At first they were unconcerned with what they were watching, then they saw what was happening and all the lives being extinguished on the planet in the video. An unholy rage and sadness filled everyone in the room at what they were seeing.

In less than an hour the video and report of what happened was in the hands of the UNE. It was quickly decided that they would need some help with this one. They dialed Tarfino Hancores...

* * *

><p><strong>Tarfino Hancores<strong>

I was contacted immediately when the gate was activated. Within moments I was beamed to the operations room by the gate room. There was a burst transmission through the gate and then it shut down.

Wondering what was going on I looked at the data that was transmitted. After reading the report and watching the video that Avalon had sent me I was quite enraged. I ordered all the scout ships in Avalona to start looking for this planet that had been so brutally attacked and then I dialed the stargate.

After a brief conversation I stepped through the gate.

* * *

><p><strong>Thor, SGC base of Operations<strong>

10 minutes after I was contacted by the Tau'ri I was in the briefing room sitting with many of the high ups of the Tau'ri government and military. The conversation started immediately after the final attendee had arrived.

General Landry spoke first looking directly at me, "I think we should consider joint military operations to stop this terrible threat before it gets to large."

Getting a telepathic communication while Landry was speaking I became visibly angrier. I stood up and slammed my hands down into the table with a low guttural angry noise. Everyone else around the table unconsciously slid back away from the table in their chairs.

General Landry spoke again, "I'm sorry if I've made you angry...I presumed you were equally angry at what Atum had done to those people?"

Not trying to contain my anger I spoke, "It is not what you said that made me angry. It seems this Atum has been more busy than we have been led to believe. Either that or there's someone else out there murdering innocents!"

The Tau'ri around the table looked around at each other trying to see if anyone else knew to what I was referring. No one knew what to say, so Landry spoke first, "Care to explain?"

"I'm getting the data transferred right now." I said.

When the transfer was complete I pulled out my portable holographic projector and started showing the others the data. It showed 4 other planets and the life sign readings of them. There was a steady and constant decline in the numbers of the populations of the worlds.

General O'neill spoke first, "What exactly are we looking at?"

"At the rate these people are dying, these worlds will be devoid of human life in no more than 3 days. These are the only planets my ships have found so far but they are confident there will be others." I paused a moment and looked at each of them, knowing that they, like I, were very much angry at what was happening. I said, "I agree to joint military operations, though Atum did not attack these worlds" I gestured to the projector, "he will be dealt with just like whoever is killing these people. I will be starting military operations within the day, I trust I will have your help."

General O'neill stood up and looked at me resolutely and said, "You're damn right you'll have our help, everything we can muster."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter the war is full blown! Leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! <strong>

**: )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Review Reply's:**

Senrab Nomis: The construction method that Atum uses are unknown by the tau'ri / Altera. That is to say they haven't scanned deeply enough to know what method he's using. Those shipyards are able to build a ha'tak in short time, giving the materials are readily accessible of course.

Yea, I think John deserves it. He is an awesome, true character.

Yea, I have yet to bring in the FJN, but no worries there. They will make a appearance in a big way.

**Authors Notes: **This chapter was written smoothly, the war is just starting! Should have another chapter out in a few days so be on the look out!

Enjoy the chapter and be sure to review to tell me what you thought of it!

**Authors Note edit 1**

This is the revised chapter 14. Hopefully it's better than the previous one. If it's not, be sure to yell at me! I have the backup somewhere around here...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Orbit of Tollana**

Tollana was the go-to point for the joint military operations between the Tau'ri and the Altera. Just hours after the decision was made between them at the SGC, both sides were dispatching forces to the meeting zone.

In a day most of the combined forces were orbiting the planet.

There was many Tau'ri ships in orbit, the entirety of their fleet, 45 of those were the mass produced 305 class warship, twelve 304's, and four of the very powerful 306's. In a few days time the first 307's would be complete and then they would have ship support and heavy fighter support.

The Altera had brought the vast majority of their fleet as well, that consisting of; 20 Clementia class battlecruisers, 8 Ultra Probrum class battleships, and 60 Durus class destroyers, all crewed by replicators with advanced ship AI's.

The Altera counterparts to the Tau'ri class ships were very imposing indeed. In each class the Altera version was about twice as large and just that much more powerful. Just because they were allies didn't mean they were totally equal just yet. The Tau'ri still had to understand the basic principles of most of the technology given to them by the Asgard, the Altera in fact only gave them one piece of technology, and that was being researched at the moment, subspace capacitors.

Where the human ships were crewed by humans, the Altera ships were crewed by replicators. The replicators are the perfect tools and are great for boarding parties and general security.

When all the ships that were coming arrived, they were split up into groups. Each group had almost 20 ships, each one had a Ultra Probrum and Atlas class battleship as the main component and command. Then there were around 14 destroyers consisting of both Durus and Eos class. The last ships to make up the groups were the battlecruisers, Clementia and Daedalus classes, consisting of 4 total per group.

It was decided that it was going to be lead jointly as well. Technically the Tau'ri had the most fighting experience so they were taking the 'lead' but with the Alterans AI having vastly more powerful computational ability they would be providing the larger picture and pointing out everything that the Tau'ri couldn't see, whether that be from short-sightedness, arrogance, ignorance, or imagination.

When the groups were all established and a general rule of engagement was decided upon, each group split up to take the fight to the enemy. It was decided that when any enemy force was discovered, all the groups that could be reinforcements, in time before the enemy group left or engaged in battle, would be dispatched.

As the Tollans looked on, courtesy of the long range sensors gifted to them by the Altera, all 7 groups of ships tore open hyperspace windows and left orbit for their destinations.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Planet<strong>

Atum had split up his massive fleet with orders to take jaffa and human worlds by the dozens. His 600 warships with their massive amount of infantry and soldiers headed in all directions looking for worlds to conquer.

Worlds they found, and worlds they conquered. One world at a time the goa'uld fleet was retaking all the planets that had belonged to the previous system lords and forcing the populations of the planets to become slaves and more soldiers.

In a short time Atum's fleet controlled more worlds than the system lords had ever dreamed of.

* * *

><p><strong>Juna<strong>

Just a few short days after the first people began to show symptoms, nearly every human being on the planet was dead. The Aschen warships in orbit then started to act as the defenseless farmers and people of the world were nearing extinction. Hundreds of dropships left from the ships in orbit, carrying Aschen civilians, scientists and engineers eager to start their pre-planned actions.

They went down and started construction on vast farms and sprawling cities. Unknown to them, a cloaked Altera scout ship recorded everything that was going on on the surface.

* * *

><p>The Beta group of the AlteraTau'ri ships arrived at Juna together in a bright light show of gigantic hyperspace windows. Immediately the 10 Aschen warships left orbit of the planet and regrouped farther away from it's gravity well, expecting a fight.

Col. Samantha Carter was the leader of this group, and she had the ships under tight reins. She was in command of the UNE battleship, _Armstrong._ The battlecruisers and destroyers formed around the two battleships and engaged their sublight engines to maximum, closing distance on the Aschen fleet.

The Aschen ships were quite large compared to the destroyers of the joint fleet. They were 1,500 meters in length and looked menacing. The Aschen were known to have greater technology than the goa'uld and Sam expected as much.

Sam didn't want to take any chances so they were going to start the fight with their most powerful weapons. She ordered the charge of the Ultra Probrums' 6 furia beams, their own much enlarged APB called the enhanced Asgard plasma beam (EAPB), and the 2 furia beams on-board the Clementia class BC's.

When they were all charged they waited for Armstrong to enter it's weapons range and all beams opened up on separate targets. Space itself was a glow as the super heated beams of energy tore through the vacuum towards their targets at incomprehensible speed.

Each furia beam and the EAPB was aimed at a different ship, and when these beams reached the shields of the enemy, great flashes of light were seen. The Aschen ships' shields held for brief moments before collapsing to the awesome power of the furia beams, they tore through the ship with ease and came out the back of the ship and continued on into space to disperse in the millions of miles it would take for that to happen. The EAPB, not being as powerful as the furia beams, impacted the shield of it's target ship and broke through after a moments hesitation from the shields. It cut through the very large ship with ease and caused massive secondary explosions all down the spine of the vessel.

Just like that, in one volley nine of the ten enemy ships were out of the battle, either outright destroyed or left drifting in space venting atmosphere. The remaining Aschen warship, after witnessing this wanton destruction, turned and fled into hyperspace.

"Should we follow it?" asked the navigation officer on Armstrong.

Sam thought and replied, "No, just record it's heading and transmit it to the other battle groups. We will proceed to the planet to see if there's anyone we can help down there."

Even though they defeated the enemy in front of them, every one of them saw the footage the scout ship had recorded and knew that it might be hopeless that anyone was still alive down there or could be helped. The crews were saddened by the death of an entire planets' people and couldn't be happy about just killing the people that caused it, they wanted revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Unnamed Planet<strong>

As Col. Carters' report about the fight with the Aschen came in, it was quickly decided that Delta group would not be engaging their Aschen enemies in the same manner. The UNE wanted to know the Aschens' fighting capability, not just how pretty their ships look when they are destroyed.

To that effect they passed out orders barring the use of furia beams and EAPB's, at least until they got a good feel for the offensive and defensive capabilities of the Aschen.

Feeling confident in the ships of his command the commanding officer aboard the UNE battleship, named _Fraiser_, thought about what plan he would take for the coming battle. Col. Abraham Ellis, who was given the command of the Fraiser for the duration of the war, however long that may be, gave the ship captains the new rules of engagement.

Col. Ellis gave the command and all 20 ships of Delta group uncloaked and headed towards the enemy fleet. The Aschen, who had not yet received word that their newly acquired worlds were under attack, did the same thing as their fallen brethren. They formed up together and left the gravity well of the planet.

Delta group had already passed the range where Beta group fired their main weapons, they were determined to find out the capabilities of the Aschen. Not wanting to have their enemies mistake their intention, Col. Ellis had every ship fire their forward batteries at a single enemy vessel. In the moments it took for the 44 APB and 52 forticus beams to hit the ship, it tried to evade the fast inbound weapons fire to no avail. The concentrated weapons fire left virtually no part of the ship remaining when the explosions and decompression's ceased in their prime as everything was reduced to it's constituent parts.

The enemy group, seeing what happened to one of their ships, opened fire when they realized the new arrivals were hostile. From the 9 remaining ships, hundreds of large, green energy bolts were fired at the joint fleet.

The joint fleet weathered the shots well, the Aschen had spread out fire from each vessel so no two targets were hit. The destroyers were hit the hardest, them being the main target and also because they had the weakest shields of the ships present. None of the destroyers lost shields completely but several were down 20 to 30% of their shield strength.

Now having the offensive capabilities of the Aschen tested, Col. Ellis decided to spread the fire from his task force around the ships, trying to judge their strength. All 20 vessels coordinated very rapidly and chose how to spread their shots in varying power. One enemy ship was hit with one beam, a different ship was hit with two, and so on for each remaining 9 vessels. Only the ships that were hit with three or less shots survived, the others turning into bright explosions in the darkness of space.

The ship that was hit with three shots had lost shields and was venting atmosphere, the ships 'below' it were heavily damaged even by their only two and single shots hitting them.

Finally fully knowing the defensive capabilities of these ships, the joint force fired everything they had at the remaining vessels destroying them instantly. They then proceeded to the planet in the vain hope of helping survivors.

* * *

><p><strong>Aschen Homeworld<strong>

"Tell this council what you have found out!" demanded the leader of the council.

The transmissions officer started speaking in a normal tone, as was common with most Aschen, "It appears that 4 of the planets that we have attacked and occupied have been attacked by unknown forces."

The council mumbled to each other then the leader spoke again, "Only 4? What about our forces, what remains of them?"

The officer shifted uneasily and said, "Yes, only 4 of the planets that we have taken in the first push, the others have not been attacked. As to the defensive forces there, only one ship returned. The captain of the vessel reported that they were attacked by a fleet of twenty ships. Only 3 enemy ships opened fire on the fleet from beyond our forces weapons range and within moments the surviving vessel was the only one that remained, all 9 other ships were destroyed instantly."

The mumbling from the council grew louder and more unrestrained. Finally the leader spoke again, "You're saying that 3 of the 20 ships opened fire and 9 of our vessels were destroyed outright?"

The transmission officer just nodded.

The leader replied, "It's a good thing we hadn't sent the reinforcements then. It would have been unfortunate if these enemies of ours would have seen our true power."

* * *

><p><strong>Interstellar Void<strong>

The other task forces of the joint Tau'ri / Altera military campaign were searching the galaxy for the rest of their enemies. It had been found out that indeed it was not Atum that destroyed those 4 worlds with biological weapons. The Aschen had done that, and they had been destroyed at those 4 worlds.

It was the hope of the task forces to find any enemy fleets and engage them with extreme prejudice. It would only be a day now until the first 307 was completed. It was being rushed into service at the expense of most 304 and 305 production. It was hoped that the new ship would be completed in time to meet this large force of Atum's Ha'taks that numbered in the hundreds. The 307 would be a key ship in the defeat of such a force, it is truly a magnificent and powerful design.

While the searching was going on, Beta, Delta, Alpha, and Charlie groups helped with the few remaining survivors of the worlds attacked by the Aschen, the peoples unlucky enough to have some small immunity to the aschen bio weapon.

Elsewhere, the Foxtrot group discovered a planet recently invaded by a small contingent of Atum's forces. They entered the system under cloak and began scanning the inhabited planet and it's orbit. There was 4 goa'uld ha'taks in orbit and thousands of ground forces on the planet with air support.

The task force moved into orbit and surrounded the goa'uld vessels. Without warning 5 ships uncloaked around each goa'uld ship and opened fire, the ha'taks were easily destroyed.

Then the Ultra Probrum class battleship, named Avalon, uncloaked and beamed the planet's stargate into orbit. This was done for multiple reasons, for one it made sure the ground forces of the goa'uld couldn't escape, another reason was it prevented goa'uld reinforcements from arriving, or rather if they did arrive, they wouldn't last very long in the cold hard vacuum of space. It was widely known that the goa'uld had no ships capable of going through the stargate that was still in use. The last reason was to allow for reinforcements in the form of puddle jumpers, also known as Navis Porta.

The goa'uld forces under direct orders from Atum had installed enemy beaming counter-measures so that they weren't left open to any form of enemy manipulation that way. It was decided that they couldn't just bombard the goa'uld forces from orbit because of their close proximity to the natives on the world, the task forces would never risk the lives of innocents in this war.

That left them with only one option, ground and air forces deployment.

* * *

><p><strong>P7X-824<strong>

This planet was freed from goa'uld dominion when the system lords were wiped out. They had been enjoying their freedom and everyday lives, expanding as they saw fit, since the goa'uld had left. That's why when jaffa armies from a goa'uld they had never heard of before came, they thought their lives were over and their freedom would be gone forever.

There was roughly 600,000 humans on the planet and all the major population centers had been over-taken by the new goa'uld conquerors. That is, until the Tau'ri / Altera fleet had come to drive them from the planet forever.

The Foxtrot group had dialed the stargate to Thor for a special request. Before the end of the day, hundreds of human and Alteran / replicator soldiers had beamed down to the planet under cover of cloaking generators. They beamed roughly 15 miles outside of the goa'uld beaming counter-measures to ensure surprise when the attack came. The goa'uld still had air superiority, but that was planned to change when the forces had established themselves on the planet.

Since Earth had been told of the truth of aliens and unknowns, the armies of the world rapidly integrated whatever advanced alien technologies they could for their forces. The result of that was felt in volumes with the UNE forces. A lot of equipment and technology was incorporated into the standard gear packs for the UNE forces, there was also all new units and field equipment that was meant to replace tanks, demolition gear, armored transports, and much more.

Under cover of cloak, the forces expanded the hastily built HQ and fortified it as much as possible. They installed shield emitters and power generators, a command center and artillery pieces, a brig and mess, an infirmary and air and ground defensive weapons.

By the end of that first day, they had established a beach head to re-take the planet on the ground while the ships in orbit would protect it from Atum's fleet and establish a planetary defense grid to protect the planet into the future.

As night was falling all the soldiers on the ground and in the ships were determined to free the innocents on the planet from goa'uld oppression.

* * *

><p><strong>Thor, Olympus Shipyard<strong>

The sun was coming up and the darkness on the planet was being driven away like a terrified animal running from a predator.

John Sheppard had been stationed here the last few weeks learning everything he could about the new ship he was to be commanding. When he first got the assignment the ship was going to be the flagship of the Pegasus expedition branch of the UNE Navy. That all changed when the war broke out. It was decided by the UNE board themselves that the 307's would be kept in the milky way until they could be spared to leave for Pegasus.

This decision didn't make John very happy, but he, like most other people from Earth, had witnessed the wholesale destruction of planets by the Aschen and Atum. John would damn himself before he would just watch and let such things continue. So while he wasn't happy with the decision to stay in the milky way, he at least respected it.

John woke up at the sudden ringing of his alarm clock and sat up. He stretched lazily as he remembered that today was the day. He smiled, still sitting on the bed, and thought, _Today's the day. The first day that I will be commanding the most powerful warship ever constructed in the history of the Earth._

He wondered if this is how all the previous commanders of other vessels felt in the distant past, the first Galley, the first Ironclad, the first navy battleship on earth, the first space vessel made by earth, the 303. He decided that it would've been a similar feeling, though not one of those other commanders would ever have been able to stand against _his _ship. The biggest and best ship ever made.

John was still smiling as he put his clothes on and got ready for his first flight on _his _ship. After he was finished getting ready he made his way to General O'neill's temporary office. He stood outside the door and straitened his uniform, then he knocked on the door.

John could hear a shuffling of papers then a familiar voice said, "Enter."

He walked into the office and stood at attention, giving a crisp salute.

"At ease Sheppard. Have a seat," said Jack motioning to the only other chair in the office.

As John was sitting down Jack said, "The government is throwing trillions of dollars into the military and it's expansion and I have to try to work out everything in this," he gestured to the walls of his office, "stinking cubicle."

John just smiled, he liked the General a lot. He kept quiet though because he knew Jack was going to get down to business. He didn't have to wait long.

"So, I suppose your here for the keys to the new car huh?" he asked seriously and yet jokingly.

John nodded and said, "I suppose I am sir."

"Well then it's good timing. They finished the final diagnostics for all it's systems just a few moments ago." Jack paused and sized the other man up, then said, "I hope your good at parallel parking. That thing has a huge turning radius." Jack smiled then continued, waving away his previous comment, "But seriously Sheppard, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. That is one hell of a responsibility out there." he said pointing out his window towards the shipyard floor.

John nodded and said, "I understand sir. I won't let you down." John thought he was finished speaking but then he blurted out a question, "What's the name of the ship sir? No one would tell me."

Jack smiled for the first time and replied, "Why don't you have a look yourself. It's visible on this monitor." As he said that he turned the screen in front of him around so that John could see it.

John looked at it and felt humbled and intensely proud.

The name of the ship was, "Libertas".

It was Latin for 'Freedom'.

* * *

><p>John felt the name of his ship was absolutely perfect.<p>

After a brief finish to his conversation with Jack, he made his way to the ship. Jack watched him leave and said to himself, "Good luck John. You're going to need it."

John was still a couple hundred yards away from the ship when he stopped walking and just stared at the vessel.

It was astonishing. He looked to his left and right and could see the ship extending into the distance.

_My 5,000 meter long ship, _he thought.

He looked on at every detail admiring it's size and complexity. Before he could bring himself to continue walking, he was beamed away.

He reappeared on the bridge of _Libertas. _The bridge crew stood up and saluted at him smartly. John nodded with respect and said, "At ease."

He looked around at the bridge finally seeing it for the first time in person. He had been looking at the designs of the ship for weeks and now getting to see it in person it was somehow much more impressive.

In the bridge of the ship, which was in the middle of the ship for ultimate protection like that of the 305 and 306, John sat down in _his _command chair and tried to bring his thought back to ground level.

"All stations give ready report." he said.

"Navigation: Green"

"Sensors: Green"

"Engines and Generators: Green"

. . . .

He listened in as each system was checked for the final time. Satisfied that everything was in order he said, "Take us into orbit."

* * *

><p>The 5,000 meter long ship activated it's anti-gravity engines, inertial dampeners, and sublight engines and started it's thunderous ascent.<p>

Once the ship reached orbit John relaxed his muscles that he hadn't noticed he had tightened.

"How's the inventory of the drone hangars?" he asked.

The 307 class Super Carrier had 4 hangars that made up most of it's bulk. There were two hangars on the side that were essentially underneath the ship that ran along most of it's length. These were the primary hangars and they were over 4200 meters in length and extremely wide. The primary hangars were designed to be able to capture and dock all other classes of Tau'ri ships so they could be repaired, upgraded, and even built in the field.

There were also two secondary hangars that were around 3000 meters in length, and they were located on the side / top of the ship. These were the drone hangars, one exclusively for fighter drones and one for heavy drones.

"Current capacity is 50 fighter drones and 10 heavy drones. Command has stated that we should begin construction of more of each immediately upon successful mission start." said one of the officers.

John thought about those numbers and was satisfied, he said, "Very well, begin construction of more at once. Make the construction priority 2."

The drone hangars had been designed to not only store, but to build, repair, and upgrade the drones. All four hangars had dozens of energy to matter converters and a single neutrino-ion generator that powered them and the construction beams.

Priority 1 was the construction speed equivalent to maximum production per hour, this speed was extremely energy demanding though and had to have power diverted from other neutrino-ion generators on the ship to provide the required energy.

Priority 2 was the maximum construction speed that could be reached by the single generators available in each hangar. While this wasn't the fastest option, it didn't take energy away from other generators that were needed for the ships other systems.

As John ordered priority 2 construction, it began immediately. Within an hour the first fighter drones would be completed. In four to five hours the first heavy drones would finish.

"Take us to the location of Foxtrot group. We will provide defense and assistance for the forces there." John said.

The massive ship changed heading and tore open a massive hyperspace window.

The ship had 15 neutrino-ion generators and multiple other lesser generators, making it the fastest ship in the Tau'ri arsenal.

It entered the hyperspace window and headed toward their allies.


	15. Chapter 15

**Review Reply's:**

**GenoBeast:** Yes I realized I had forgot an explanation for that, it was all in my head and I imagined that I had explained it already haha. Hope my fix explains this thoroughly.

**Mwbib:** Thanks!

**Ecomadness:** Thanks! Here is your continuation.

**CyberAngelOne:** Thanks, here's more!

**Haruka Kasumi:** Thanks!

**Mayo1701:** There are very few measurements given from 'canon' sources about ships. To that end there has been a lot of guesswork and hypothesizing done by devout fans. A lot of this work can be found with a simple google search.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong> So after a long hiatus (sorry!), this story is back. I can't promise fast updates because my engineering classes have started, but I'll do the best that I can. I thoroughly enjoy the stargate universe and writing some fan-fiction for it seems like a logical step. Anyway, here's the latest chapter and I hope it's up to par. Without further ado...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Libertas**

The great ship left hyperspace and took up orbit around the planet that was currently garrisoned by a portion of Atums jaffa armies.

"We're getting a communique from the UNE battleship _Washington._" said the communications officer.

"On screen." replied John.

A live video feed opened up and Col. Ian Davidson's face took up the majority of the screen.

"Welcome to the party, Col. Sheppard." Davidson said.

John smiled his quirky smile and replied, "Thanks, I hope I made it in time for the good booze."

Davidson smiled and said, "Oh there's plenty to go around. If you wouldn't mind using those hangars for some satellite construction we could get this defense network set up much quicker."

"I'd love to, send over the specs and we'll begin construction immediately."

Davidson nodded then the video feed was cut.

"We're getting the specifications for the satellites." said the communication officer.

"Send them down to the hangars and begin construction in the primary bays, priority 2."

In less than ten minutes _Libertas _had started construction of the satellites using it's industrial construction beams and e/m converters.

"Deploy all the drones in defensive positions around the fleet. Then we'll start putting all the satellites in orbit."

From _Libertas_, the sixty drones left and took up positions around the fleet.

In the primary hangar bays action was quickly happening. Ports in the ceiling and floor opened up and construction beams came out of them, readying for the construction of the defense satellites. Engineers and flight deck personal stayed out of the way of the beams as they powered up and started materializing parts.

Then the massive ship started moving towards its first way-point where the satellites would be positioned in orbit of the planet.

* * *

><p><strong>P7X-824<strong>

Down on the planet the sun was starting to rise. The combined ground forces had taken different shifts working all through the night on the headquarters and the surrounding areas.

The time to strike had come and so human and Alteran soldiers were starting to be dispatched. For now the groups were still operating independently with assured backup if needed. Human platoons and vehicles went their own way and Alteran / replicator soldiers went theirs, each with their own assignments.

* * *

><p>Sgt. Dan Miles walked quietly with his squad through the tree cover, their new exoskeletons protecting them from all unknown threats. From his viewpoint he could see his two team leaders to the sides with their teams around them. They all moved forward as one, stealthily through the trees, their active camouflage changed slightly in color and appearance as they moved through the forest.<p>

The point man raised his fist and everyone stopped their forward movement and sank down to a knee.

The specialists' voice came on over the radio directed to only the squad leader, "Jaffa patrol, I can see four of them but there may be more."

"Acknowledged."

Sgt. Miles crept up towards the point man and his vision was directed to where the patrol was. There were four large jaffa in what looked similar to their traditional gear. It wasn't exactly their traditional gear but it was close enough for Sgt. Miles to pay no mind to it. He got on the radio and contacted just his two team leaders, "Send two men around the side of the enemy patrol and look for any stragglers."

The two team leaders made hand signals to their men and the men broke off and went to each side. Everyone else crept closer to the patrol with weapons at the ready. They stopped a dozen meters from the patrol and took cover behind trees and brush, waiting for the report from the flankers.

It came momentarily, "It's just the four of them, we haven't seen anyone else."

Miles thought that was good news indeed so he started the countdown.

With perfect timing all nine soldiers started firing on the jaffa patrol with short accurate bursts from their high tech weapons. The small fast moving metal bullets impacted the tough armor of the jaffa soldiers and pushed them back slightly with each hit.

One of the jaffa was caught with a round in the throat and went down gurgling blood. The other three were getting hit in the torso where their armor was thickest and quickly scrambled for cover. They scrambled behind tree trunks and started returning fire in random directions, not being able to tell exactly where the fire was coming from.

That's when Sgt. Miles knew he had made a mistake. The weapons the jaffa were using looked like the traditional staffs of the jaffa but they functioned quite differently. They were no longer short bright blasts of energy, they were more like elongated tear drops of greater power. As these new weapons hit trees and branches the very forest around them exploded from the firepower.

Sgt. Miles yelled into the radio, "Grenade launchers, NOW!"

A few seconds later the sound of two attached grenade launchers were heard then there was very large explosions near the trees the jaffa were hiding behind. One of the jaffa was unlucky, the grenade round impacted the tree directly on the other side of where he was and the explosion sent large pieces of jagged wood hurtling into him, he bled out in seconds. The other jaffa was luckier, he only was sent flying through the air by the explosion and landed on his back several meters away from his cover. While he was trying to reorient himself to get back up he was hit by one of the specialists from his flank, he was killed instantly.

The last jaffa, seeing the huge explosions and the results thereof, started to yell hysterically from his cover. Demeaning the humans for fighting against a true god and having to pay for it for eternity.

Miles got back on over the radio, "Surround the last one and take him out."

A few moments later the 'sniper' of the fire team had a shot. He rested his gun on a low hanging branch and aimed. Slowly he pulled the trigger and the jaffa was dead from the shot before the other humans could hear the sound of the bullet firing.

* * *

><p>I was on the bridge thinking, when my ship received a communique from the Tau'ri battleship. Col. Davidson appeared and told me that the defense grid had been completed. I thanked him and the communique ended.<p>

With the defense grid completed and operational this planet would be much safer from the goa'uld, the satellites were capable of inflicting great damage on enemies of humanity.

After finishing with my remaining duties I nodded to the second in command, five replicators and myself were beamed down to the surface of the planet.

* * *

><p>When the ground forces set out to their assignments, the enemy air still needed to be neutralized. To that effect the UNE forces launched their much upgraded version of the UAV known as the Reaper. It was similar in shape to the original one used to scout through stargates at the SGC, but larger and heavier, after-all, it's upgrades include shields, the latest Asgard sub-light engines, plasma beam weapons, and much upgraded software and logistics packages.<p>

While the ground forces launched their upgraded UAV's, the _Libertas _assigned it's fighter drones to the ground forces as anti-air units and close air support. The fighter drones from the _Libertas _were much more capable than their ground based counterparts. They had strong shields, cloaking devices, and a smaller version of an Asgard Plasma beam. These weapons were about 20% the power of a 304 class weapon design and would fire in shortened bursts instead of a single beam, this was to allow for the weapon to hit multiple targets from a single shot. These fighter drones were just a little smaller than a goa'uld tel'tak otherwise known as a cargo ship.

* * *

><p>Sgt. Miles and his squad was proceeding towards their destination when they heard a familiar noise. They all dropped to a knee and Miles got on the radio and told HQ about the goa'uld death glider. Before the radio chatter ceased three gliders swooped low from overheard and fired wildly into the forest. They couldn't tell exactly where the humans were but they knew they were there.<p>

After the second pass of the gliders and their weapons fire in the forest, a new sound was heard by the human group. They looked around at each other trying to see if anyone could place the sound. That's when the hunter killer UAV could be seen flying by above them.

The three gliders re-grouped and came by for another pass, unaware of the new enemy unit on scene. The UAV continued it's smooth glide towards the enemy and when in range unleashed two of its ATA missiles. It then pulled up to avoid the incoming enemy fire. The missiles tore through the air with abandon trying to find and destroy their target, it didn't take long. Just twenty seconds after they were fired, the two missiles closed and found their marks. Two goa'uld gliders were destroyed and sent showering down in a rainfall of debris and fire towards the ground.

The last glider attempted to chase and destroy the faster human made UAV. Much to the jaffa pilots dismay, he found out that this new enemy could fire in the opposite direction it was going. The turret on the UAV swiveled around and started firing short accurate bursts at the glider trying to anticipate how much lead the guns needed, it didn't take long. After a minute or so dog fight the UAVs' energy weapon finally connected with the glider, shearing it in two pieces which fell lazily to the ground to crash into the side of a small hill.

Sgt. Miles said into the radio, "HQ, thanks for the assist, enemy air has been taken out."

* * *

><p>My replicators and I ran through the field with purpose. I was determined to bring this fight to a quick end, I was tired of the many human populations of this galaxy suffering at the hands of the goa'uld.<p>

We approached a small house still under cloak and looked at the scene in front of us. There was around twenty jaffa outside of the house, they had gathered many humans from the surrounding farms and brought them together in a large fenced in area. The humans looked quite defeated, they were hungry, tired, and scared.

I communicated to my replicators to surround the jaffa contingent here while I got closer to the front of them. There was a few groups of them spread out around the humans containment area. I walked to within twenty yards of the first group and waited for the replicators to be in place. While they were moving I started to search the minds of the jaffa in front of me, and much to my dismay I realized that they were severely brain washed. Not just through their upbringing but by strong chemical means. I wouldn't be able to talk these jaffa down.

I got the signal from my replicators that they were in place, I told them to start the assault. Each replicator, while still cloaked, opened fire with their wrist mounted energy weapons. Their weapons set to kill, they opened up on the unsuspecting jaffa. Multiple shots per second were being discharged from their weapons as the first rounds impacted the jaffa armor and skin. The jaffa didn't last long as they were hit with multiple shots each.

While their brethren were getting attacked the group in front of me looked on in confusion, they turned around from me and tried to ascertain where the enemy fire was coming from. I ran as fast as I could to the jaffa formation, I made it into the center of the group before any of them suspected anything was amiss within their assigned area. I activated my stunner to max power and watched as they all dropped to the ground unconscious.

The fight was over within mere moments, as the last group of jaffa hit the ground the many humans stood up from their seated positions and looked at what was going on around them. They started cheering loudly as their captors were being cut down.

I uncloaked and walked to the group of people, "Don't worry, you're safe now." I said.

The apparent leader of the group came fourth and asked, "Who are you? Why are you helping us?"

I retracted the hardy nanite armor around my head and showed them my face for the first time, "My name is Tim. I'm here to help end your peoples torment. I'm helping because I believe every sentient being should have their chance of freedom, so long as they respect others."

The thankful man dropped to his knees in exhaustion and said, "Thank you."

I signaled my ships in orbit and had them start beaming down foodstuffs and fresh clothes, while the ships constructed temporary shelters for them.

"I must go, you're safe now." I said as my armor extended over my head again and I turned on my cloak. On the move again me and the replicators went to the next jaffa group.

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny<strong>

The kino exited the gate and started dutifully returning data to Destiny through the open stargate.

Rush was looking down at the console in the gate room and started reading off the findings from the kino to Col. Young and the others in the gate room, "Atmosphere; perfect, temperature; perfect. The immediate surroundings is a flat plain surrounded by trees, talk about out of the usual..." Rush sarcastically said.

Col. Young walked over to the console, "Any signs of civilization?"

"None so far, but this is interesting..."

"What is it?"

"If I'm not mistaken, that is a DHD." Rush said with a tone of surprise.

Col. Young looked at Eli and Rush, "So what, the seed ships started building DHD's as well all of a sudden?"

Eli and Rush shook their heads, unsure of what to say.

"Assemble a team." said Young.

Twenty minutes later, Scott, Greer, Eli, and Brody were all in the gate room with their normal gear.

Young nods to the group and says, "You have a go."

Scott and Greer stepped out from the event horizon with their weapons at the ready. Eli and Brody followed a few steps behind. As Scott and Greer fanned out they constantly looked for threats. Eli and Brody walked to the DHD to have a look.

Eli said, "Looks different than the milky way and pegasus style DHD's. Though that doesn't mean it wasn't built by the ancients. They had two different types and those designs were only separated by a relatively short time span, not millions of years.."

Brody asked, "Why would the seed ships start building DHD's after all these galaxies of not building them?"

Eli shook his head, "I don't see any reason they would, I don't think they did."

Brody stifled a laugh and said, "Maybe the all time most advanced race put them here, you know, they race that made that star and the planet in our path?"

Eli just shook his head.

Eli's radio came to life as Scott reported in, "Uhh guys, you're going to want to take a look at this."

"What is it?" Eli asked.

"I think you'd better see for yourselves."

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis<strong>

With John Sheppard in command of a ship, Atlantis new military commander was Major Lorne, who also got a promotion to go with the new gig to Lieutenant Colonel.

Col Lorne walked up the last of the stairs to the central spire control room and noticed Woolsey talking to one of the technicians. "What's the progress?" he asked.

Woolsey turned to look at the new arrival and answered, "We should have a mission go within the hour, would you like to be there for the commencement?"

Lorne smiled and replied, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

><p><strong>Interstellar Space<strong>

"So, this is the spot huh?" asked Lorne.

Col. Abraham Ellis looked out the viewscreen with a look of excitement, "Yes, we'll be in position near the black hole in a few moments."

"Awesome. So what made this possible today, I mean, couldn't we have done this sooner?" asked Lorne.

Ellis nodded and responded, "That is true, though it would have been a logistical nightmare. We're only able to do it now due to the Asgard beams new storing option, these all would have never fit on the ship without them, we would have had to do around a dozen trips and that's being generous."

The navigation officer to the side of Ellis spoke up, "Sir, we're in position and ready to start."

"Alright, let's get this done."

The position was picked with infinite care. The site had to fit many criteria. First of these was to be a short trip in hyperspace from Atlantis, I mean, what good would a supply line be if it was too out of the way? The second criteria was its secrecy, it wouldn't do if the enemy knew of its existence. The third criteria was by far the most limiting, it had to be at the outer edges of the event horizon of a black hole.

* * *

><p><em>Several hours later<em>

"Alright, the last piece is being beamed...now."

As the personnel on the bridge looked out on what they had accomplished, a sense of hope and pride was felt. This new tool would help tremendously in the fight against the wraith.

Col Ellis looked at the supergate with growing anxiety, "Okay, give me a test dialing to the Milky Way gate."

The navigation officer input the command to dial the supergate outside. One by one the giant specialized pieces came to life with a tremendous amount of charge. Sparks could be seen with the naked eye crossing the pieces of the supergate. Slowly the charged pieces were outnumbering the non-charged pieces, then finally it was done, a stable wormhole was established as evidenced by the absolutely huge unstable vortex erupting from the event horizon.

The crew on the bridge cheered and gave each other high fives.

"Hammond, this is Apollo, do you read?"

There was a long pause on the bridge as everyone waited for a response, Lorne was unconsciously holding his breath.

"Apollo, this is Hammond, we read you five by five." came the reply from Col Samantha Carter. "Now Col, if you would please shut down your connection we have something we'd like you to deliver to Atlantis."

Ellis gave the command and the gate was shut down. A few moments later the gate was redialed from the other end. After the unstable vortex sank back into the event horizon a small box (relative to the supergate) came out the horizon and slowly glided into space.

"Tell Mr. Woolsey to not find a reason to break these anytime soon, they were hard to build." said Carter sarcastically.

"Beam the box to cargo hold 1." Ellis said.

"Sir, the box is too large to be beamed anywhere on the ship, we'll have to store it in memory."

"Alright, do it." he said to the officer. "Hammond, package received, will there be anything else coming our way?"

"Not at this time Col, good luck and god-speed. Hammond out."

With her closing remark the supergate shut down, the wormhole slowly loosing it's cohesion across the immensely large surface of the event horizon.

"Take us back to Atlantis, best possible speed."

* * *

><p><strong>Half way across the Pegasus Galaxy<strong>

The wraith cruiser dropped out of hyperspace in the void between stars. It accelerated towards the lone object in several light years in all directions. The wraith commander of the cruiser quickly spoke into the telepathic hivemind the wraith shared.

_My queen, I have information of importance for you._

The very powerful telepathic presence of the wraith queen was brought to bear on his mind in mere fractions of a second. It was like a weight imposing itself on his mind from all directions at once.

_Speak_

_My ships sensors picked up several energy spikes of extreme size, it was but a short distance from Atlantis._

There was a long pause, long in a telepathic conversation was but a few seconds.

_We will send a fleet at once to discover what the lanteans are up to. You will lead them._

The wraith commander became at once nervous and excited, he knew very well what happened when you failed your queen.

_As you wish, my queen._


End file.
